That My Fault
by 17angel
Summary: Jeonghan dan Junhui menikahi orang yang sama yaitu Choi Seung Cheol. 4 tahun bersama membuat Jeonghan lelah menghadapi semuanya, akankah pernikahan ini berakhir bahagia atau justru berakhir dengan perceraian? Mungkinkah Jeonghan akan kembali bersama Jisoo, meninggalkan Seungchol dan juga Chan atau justru Wonwoo lah yang berhasil mendapatkannya? [seventeen ff]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THAT MY FAULT**

 **Cast :**

Seventeen Yoon Junghan/Jeonghan (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Choi Seung Cheol/SCoups (man) - (Junhui & Jeonghan husband)

Seventeen Wen Junhui/Jun (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Lee Chan/Dino (man) - (Seungcheol & Junhui son)

 **Nb : untuk Lee Chan/Dino namanya berubah menjadi Choi Chan Hui**

Seventeen Jeon Won Woo/Wonwoo (man) - (Jeonghan angel)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Seoul 13 maret 2015, 22:15**

Malam memberikan keheningan yang luar biasa untuk seorang Yoon Jeonghan, ia merasa sendirian di dunia ini. Semua terasa hampa dan tak bernyawa untuknya. Meski lampu taman bersinar terang, bulan terlihat indah dan langit terlihat penuh dengan bintang. Hidupnya tak lebih dari sebuah kekosongan. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak seorang Yoon Jeonghan. Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya…

"eomma…"

"eomma tidak tidur?"

"ayo eomma tidurlah disamping Channie, jangan hanya terus mengelus rambutku.."

Channie berusaha membuyarkan lamunan ibunya, ia tau ada banyak hal yang tidak pernah ibunya ungkapkan, ibunya seperti menyimpan banyak rahasia darinya. Ibunya sangat cantik jika diperhatikan, ia punya wajah yang lembut, rambut yang sangat indah dan Chan selalu suka melihat ibunya tersenyum. Jujur Chan lebih mengenal ibunya dari pada ayahnya, karena Jeonghan adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya…

.

.

"Arraseo, eomma mengerti, ayo kita tidur Chan…"

"Kau ingin dengar suatu cerita, jika kau mau eomma bisa menceritakannya.."

"Kau ingin dengar cerita apa?" Tanya Jeonghan pada anaknya

"Baiklah, aku mau aku mau.." Chan terlihat sangat antusias dengan tawaran ibunya

"Hmppp.." Ia terlihat sedikit befikir

"Kenapa tidak ceritakan saja tentang appa dan eomma"

"Bagaimana eomma bisa menikah dengan appa?"

"ketika aku lahir apakah appa senang?"

"Apa kado pertama yang diberikan appa untuk eomma?"

"Apakah appa sayang eomma?"

"Kenapa aku jarang melihat appa dan eomma bersama-sama?"

Chan bertanya dengan penuh semangat..

.

.

"Ayolah eomma ceritakan padaku.." Chan berusaha menyamakan posisinya dalam dekapan ibunya.

Jeonghan terlihat kaget dengan apa yang ditanyakan anaknya, bagaimana bisa anaknya justru bertanya seperti itu. Ia menghela nafasnya berat, pertanyaan sederhana yang berhasil menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Kenapa kau harus menanyakan hal seperti itu Chan, Jeonghan memandang anaknya dengan sedih. Matamu, tawamu...Kau mirip sekali dengannya. Aku harus menjawab apa Chan, tidak bisakah kau tidak membawa pria itu disetiap pertanyaanmu...

.

.

 **"Ehemmm.."**

Jeonghan tersadar dari lamunanya, sebuah suara menginterupsi kebersamaan mereka..

"Apppaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Akhirnya appa pulang juga"

Chan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari kearah appa nya

.

.

"Appa, aku sedang bercerita dengan eomma, appa ingin dengar juga?"

Seungcheol melirik sedikit kearah Jeonghan, sementara Jeonghan hanya tertunduk,

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Chan, anak kecil seharusnya tidur.."

"Sudah malam Chan, jagoan appa bukan anak yang akan membantah bukan.."

"Kau harus segera tidur"

"Sini, kemarilah.. Appa akan memelukmu, appa akan tidur bersamamu.."

Seungcheol naik ketempat tidur dan berbaring disamping Channie..

"Katakan selamat malam pada eomma Chan…"

"Eomma selamat malam, jaljayooo.." Chan tersenyum pada ibunya

.

.

Jeonghan membalas senyum tersebut dan akan beranjak pergi dari kamar itu..

Ia ingin membiarkan ayah dan anak itu menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi kemudian sebuah tangan kecil menarik lengan bajunya..

"Eomma mau kemana?"

"Ayo sini, tidur disebelah sini", Chan menepuk tempat tidur disebelahnya,

Seungcheol melihat Jeonghan sesaat dan memberikan anggukan kecil..

"Tidurlah",

Hanya itu, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol jarang berkomunikasi, jika mereka akan berbicara itu hanya akan menjadi percakapan singkat dan hanya menyangkut perkembangan Channie..

.

.

 **Hening…**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan ini semakin terlihat kosong bagi Jeonghan,

Hanya tangan Channie yang memegang bajunya yang ia rasakan..

Sementara Seungcheol ia terlihat sudah tertidur masih dengan pakaian kerjanya..

Dengan perlahan Jeonghan melepaskan pegangan itu dan beranjak pergi.

Seungcheol yang ternyata belum tertidur membuka mata tepat setelah Jeonghan mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu.

'Junhui...'

'aku merindukanmu...'

'Channie sudah besar sekarang, seharusnya kita bisa hidup bahagia Jun'

'Bertiga, bersama Channie..'

'Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu..'

.

.

Seungcheol menggenggam tangan anaknya erat, memikirkan banyak hal yang sudah dilaluinya selama ini, hidup menjadi tidak adil baginya sejak kematian Junhui 4 tahun yang lalu..

Setiap dia melihat wajah putranya, dia hanya melihat wajah mendiang istrinya disana tidak ada yang lain..

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jeonghan?

Bukankan Chan memanggilnya eomma?

.

.

Jeonghan membuka pintu rumahnya dan pergi kehalaman belakang. Ini adalah tempat dimana dia akan merenungkan hidupnya, pernikahannya dan semua hal yang mengganggunya. Biasanya dia akan mencurahkan segala kesedihannya ditempat ini. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang tau, atau mereka saja yang tidak ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Jeonghan. Atau mungkin bagi Seungcheol ia hanya seorang pengasuh anak bukan sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

.

.

Seungcheol tak pernah memperhatikan wajahnya, Seungcheol juga tak pernah menanyakan keadaannya, dia tidak perduli dan tak pernah bertanya kemanapun Jeonghan pergi. Jika dia akan berbicara, itu hanya mengenai Chan, selanjutnya mereka hidup dalam dunia mereka masing-masing.

Mereka tidur dikamar yang sama, mereka makan dimeja yang sama, mereka berkendara dengan mobil yang sama, mereka menjadi ayah dan ibu untuk anak yang sama, tapi seperti mereka berada ditempat yang berbeda. Jeonghan tidak ingin hidup seperti ini, ia lelah, sangat lelah menjalaninya..

Sering kali Jeonghan akan menyerah dan ingin pergi, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Channie. Ia memang bukan orang yang melahirkan Channie, tapi dia ibunya. Ibu yang selalu bersama Channie bahkan sejak pertama kali Channie dilahirkan kedunia ini. Channie adalah hidupnya, ia tak bisa kehilangan anak itu. Tapi setiap kali Chan bertanya mengenai dia dan ayahnya tak ada yang bisa Jeonghan jawab, ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya..

.

.

Jeonghan menagis dalam diam, air matanya terus saja menetes keluar, tanpa suara sama sekali. Menagis tanpa suara seperti ini jelas sangat menyakitkan. Ia menggenggam tangannya kuat, berusaha menyakinkan bahwa ia masih bisa bertahan. Ia bisa bertahan demi Chan dan juga…

(ada jeda yang cukup lama didalam kalimat yang diucapkan Jeonghan didalam hatinya), Seungcheol.

Pria yang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu berhasil mengambil hati dan juga hidupnya, Pria yang menjadi alasan ia menagis saat ini, pria yang membuatnya kecewa, pria yang membuatnya memimpikan kebahagiaan bersamanya, pria yang pertama kali mengulurkan kedua tangannya padanya, dan juga pria yang kini tak pernah menganggapnya ada..

.

.

Sepasang mata memperhatikan Jeonghan sedari tadi melalui jendela tingkat dua rumahnya,

Jeon Won Woo..

Seseorang yang selalu melihat Jeonghan dari kejauhan tanpa pernah berani mendekatinya. Mereka bertetangga sekarang. Wonwoo tinggal tepat disebelah rumah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Wonwoo dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Jeonghan dihalaman belakang rumahnya..

Uljima, jangan menagis Jeonghan..

Kenapa kau selalu menagis setiap malam ditempat itu..

Apa yang kau rasakan Jeonghan, jika itu menyakitkan mengapa tidak berteriak atau bersuara..

Kenapa kau mengis dengan menutup mulutmu seperti itu..

Wonwoo memperhatikan Jeonghan dengan penuh rasa iba,

.

.

Rasanya ia ingin turun dari lantai dua rumahnya dan berlari menuju halaman belakang rumah Jeonghan dan memeluknya erat..

Ia ingin melihat Jeonghannya tersenyum lagi setidaknya seperti 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka masih bersekolah di smp yang sama.

Wonwoo ingat saat itu Jeonghan adalah anak yang ceria,

dia selalu tersenyum dan terlihat bersemangat,

kemanapun Jeonghan pergi dia akan selalu bersama Wen Junhui..

Ya Junhui.. Sahabat baik Jeonghan

Wonwoo kembali mengulang nama itu dalam fikirannya..

Kau wanita yang mengerikan Jun, mata Wonwoo menyiratkan kemarahan dan kesedihan disaat yang bersamaan.

Kuharap kau sudah di neraka sekarang..

Wonwoo menutup tirai jendelanya dan pergi begitu saja..

Meninggalkan Jeonghan yang masih berkelut dengan kesedihan dan fikirannya yang teramat sangat kacau saat ini..

.

.

.

.

.

 **RIVIEW JUSEYOO ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THAT MY FAULT**

 **Cast :**

Seventeen Yoon Junghan/Jeonghan (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Choi Seung Cheol/SCoups (man) - (Junhui & Jeonghan husband)

Seventeen Wen Junhui/Jun (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Lee Chan/Dino (man) - (Seungcheol & Junhui son)

 **Nb : untuk Lee Chan/Dino namanya berubah menjadi Choi Chan Hui**

Seventeen Jeon Won Woo/Wonwoo (man) - (Jeonghan angel)

Exo Kim Min Seok/Xiumin (women) – (Seungcheol mother)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pertemuan Pertama**

 **.**

 **'**

 **Seoul 20 januari 2005** ,

Jeonghan baru akan bersepeda bersama Junhui mengelilingi komplek perumahannya, tepat sebelum mereka beranjak pergi dari kejauhan terlihat ada sebuah mobil container yang beriringan. Hal ini tentu saja menarik perhatian Jeonghan dan Junhui. Perlahan mobil itu bergerak semakin dekat dengannya dan berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

.

.

"Ada apa ini Jeonghan? Kau akan Pindah?" Jun melirik kearah Jeonghan

Jeonghan masih diam dan terlihat kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang Jun berikan..

"Aku tidak terima, kau bilang kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku.."

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sudah ada mobil pindahan", Junhui terlihat ingin menangis saat itu juga

"Ehhh tunggu dulu Jun, jangan menagis", Jeonghan melepaskan sepedanya dan berjalan mendekati Junhui, Jeonghan memegang pundak Junhui perlahan

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa mobil itu berhenti disini, kau lihat aku bahkan berpakaian seperti ini, mana mungkin aku akan pergi"

"Appa dan eomma juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa"

"Bisa saja mobil itu membawa barang-barang dari pemilik baru rumah itu kan.." Jeonghan menunjuk rumah kosong didepannya, rumah itu sudah lama tidak berpenghuni, tapi hari ini beberapa mobil terparkir dengan rapi didepannya.

.

.

"Benarkah? Benarkah bukan kau yang akan pergi?"

"Tentu saja benar, apa maksudmu"

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Junku"

"Hei dengarkan aku", Jeonghan menatap lembut ke arah mata Junhui, berusaha meyakinkannya

"Kita akan selalu bersama Jun"

Jeonghan mengangkat kelima jari tangannya ke udara dan dengan lantang berkata

"Hari ini 20 Januari Yoon Jeonghan bersumpah bahwa ia akan selalu berada disisi Wen Junhui, tidak akan berpisah sampai salah satunya meninggalkan dunia ini, sebelum waktu itu tiba Jeonghan akan selalu membuat Junhui bahagia, mengabulkan tiga permintaan Junhui dan membuat Junhui menjadi gadis paling beruntung didunia, selesai!".

.

.

Jeonghan terlihat bangga sekali dengan ucapannya, dia telah membuat sebuah janji yang mungkin akan sangat disesalinya dimasa depan, tapi untuk Jeonghan saat itu Junhui sangatlah berharga, hingga ia bisa mengorbankan apapun untuknya, seandainya Jeonghan bisa kembali kemasa lalu mungkin ia akan menarik kembali semua ucapannya dan menggapai kebahagian untuk dirinya sendiri. Ingatlah takdir terkadang mempemainkan kita tanpa mengenal rasa kasihan sama sekali dan orang yang paling kau sayangi mungkin akan menjadi seseorang yang paling sering menyakitimu, karena apa..? ia tau dan melihat bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan, kau akan selalu memafkannya, kau akan selalu menerima dan mengalah untuknya, perlahan-lahan kau akan menikmati rasa sakit itu, hingga seiring waktu berlalu semua akan terlihat hambar untukmu #17angel#

.

.

"Baiklah, 20 januari Junhui menerima janji Jeonghan, jika ia melanggarnya maka Junhui akan bunuh diri dan Jeonghan harus merasa bersalah selamanya"

.

.

"Yakkkk, apa yang kau katakan, enak saja bicara bunuh diri sembarangan!"

"Aku menjagamu agar kau bahagia, bukan untuk mati seperti itu" Jeonghan tidak suka dengan apa yang diucapkan Junhui.

"Haha, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan, jika aku tidak mati seperti itu, aku akan mati terbunuh appa dan eomma"

"Mungkin..." hahahaha, Junhui tertawa dengan santai

Dari apa yang diucapkan Junhui, ia memang terlihat biasa saja, bahkan tidak ada nada serius disana, tapi Jeonghan tau maksud dari kata-kata tersebut..

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, Jeonghan tidak ingin membawa pembicaraan ini menjadi semakin serius, ia masih smp ini bukan pembicaraan yang layak untuk dilanjutkan anak seusianya. Meninggalkan Junhui, Jeonghan langsung berlari menuju sepeda yang sempat dijatuhkannya tadi, dan berteriak...

"Khaja! Ayo Jun…"

"Jika kau bisa mengejarku, aku akan menraktirmu besok, kau bisa makan sepuasnya"

"sepuasnyaaaaaaaaaa" Jeonghan mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin, meninggalkan Jun yang terlihat linglung karna tiba-tiba saja Jeonghan sudah semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri

"Yakkkkkkkkkkk kau tidak boleh curang begitu", Jun pun mulai mengejar Jeonghan

"Aku tidak main-main Jeonghan, aku akan menagih janjimu"

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi ada seorang bocah laki-laki yang terus menerus memperhatian mereka..

"Gadis yang menarik.."

"Junhui ya, baiklah aku akan mengingat namamu.."

 ** _Tok tok tok_** **..** , bunyi sebuah kaca yang diketuk dari luar

"Seungcheol…!, Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat turun dari mobil dan bantu eomma..!",

Xiumin, ibu Seungcheol mulai terlihat kesal, sejak mereka tiba putranya tidak turun dari mobil dan bahkan tidak membantunya sama sekali, padahal ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan agar rumah ini bisa ditinggali

"Yee, nee eomma, aku akan segera kesana.."

.

.

 **Pukul 5 sore**

"Jeonghan aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok!"

"Karena aku menang, aku akan menagih janjimu! ingat itu nee" Jun mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Arasseo, arasseo"

"Baiklah Jun, segeralah pergi. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu saat ini"

Jeonghan sedang kesal sekarang, ucapannya hari ini pasti akan menjadi bencana esok hari, mengapa dia yakin sekali Jun tidak akan bisa mengejarnya, dan kenapa ia harus bilang makan sepuasnya, seharusnya ia mengatakan secukupnya, ( _s.e.c.u.k.u.p.n.y.a_ bukan _s.e.p.u.a.s.n.y.a_ ). Jeonghan mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Hahahahaha", Jun pun berlalu dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya,

.

.

Disaat Jeonghan baru saja akan masuk kedalam rumahnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah teriakan

"Heiiiiii" Seungcheol sedikit berteriak

"Yak yaakk, heiii, heii kau. Lihat aku", Seungcheol melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Jeonghan..

Jeonghan terlihat bingung dan menoleh pada anak lelaki itu, namun dengan perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju suara yang memanggilnya tersebut, begitu pula Seungcheol..

"Apa maksudmu hei hei hah!"

"Kau kira aku tidak punya nama ohhh.."

"Enak saja berteriak hei hei hei..." Jeonghan sangat kesal dengan perlakuan Seungcheol, ingat dia baru saja kalah melawan Jun dan sekarang bocah laki-laki ini sudah membuatnya jengkel lagi dengan ketidak sopanannya.

Seungcheol menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali, hanya saja dia sadar perlakuannya salah,

Seharusnya dia bisa bersikap sopan pada Jeonghan..

"Maafkan aku,"

"Aku hanya tidak tahu namamu, makanya aku memanggilmu seperti itu.."

"Haii" Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku Choi Seung Cheol, aku baru pindah hari ini.."

"Sekarang aku tinggal tepat di depan rumahmu.."

"Bisakah aku menjadi temanmu? "

"Kufikir karena kita seumuran, kita bisa menjadi teman baik" Seungcheol tersenyum pada Jeonghan

Jeonghan sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Seungcheol,,

Tapi sudahlah..

Jeonghan mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum semanis mungkin..

"Baiklah kenapa tidak, mulai hari ini kita teman Seungcheol.." Jeonghan kembali tersenyum

Seungcheol menyambut tangan itu dengan sangat gembira..

"Baiklah kita teman !"

.

.

Mungkin ini adalah awal bagi mereka, tapi siapa yang tau akhir dari sebuah senyuman. Bisa saja menjadi sebuah senyum bahagia atau senyum yang menyedihkan. Tapi setidaknya pernah ada cerita dimana mereka bisa tertawa lepas tanpa ada kekhawatiran ataupun rasa sakit setiap kali mereka harus tersenyum bukan? #17angel#

.

.

.

.

.

 **RIVIEW JUSEYOO ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THAT MY FAULT**

 **Cast :**

Seventeen Yoon Junghan/Jeonghan (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Choi Seung Cheol/SCoups (man) - (Junhui & Jeonghan husband)

Seventeen Wen Junhui/Jun (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Lee Chan/Dino (man) - (Seungcheol & Junhui son)

 **Nb : untuk Lee Chan/Dino namanya berubah menjadi Choi Chan Hui**

Seventeen Jeon Won Woo/Wonwoo (man) - (Jeonghan angel)

Exo Kim Min Seok/Xiumin (women) – (Seungcheol mother)

Seventeen Kwon Soonyoung/Hoshi (man) - (Seungcheol bestfriend)

Seventeen Lee Jihoon/Woozi (women) - (Seungcheol bestfriend)

Nu'est Kang Dong Ho/Baekho (man) - (Jeonghan father)

 **Nb : untuk Kang Dong Ho/Baekho namanya berubah menjadi Yoon Dong Ho**

Nu'est Choi Min Ki/Ren (women) - (Jeonghan mother)

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Seoul 14 Maret 2015, pukul 06:30 Pagi**

Cahaya mentari pagi mengusik tidur tenangnya, Jeonghan membuka matanya perlahan, Kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit dan berdengung, mungkin karena sejak semalam ia tidak berhenti menangis, hingga akhirnya lelah dan tertidur dengan sendirinya. Ia melihat Seungcheol telah selesai mandi dan sekarang sedang membuka jendela kamarnya..

"Kau sudah bangun Seungcheol? Mengapa cepat sekali.."

"Sebentar aku akan menyiapkan sarapan "

.

.

Jeonghan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju kekamar mandi..

Sebelum Jeonghan pergi, Seungcheol sempat menoleh sekilas kearahnya, ia bisa melihat mata Jeonghan sedikit sembab dan hidungnya terlihat merah. Tapi seperti biasa dia tidak akan bertanya atau khawatir pada orang yang saat ini berstatus sebagai istrinya tersebut..

Dikamar mandi Jeonghan mulai mencuci wajahnya, sesekali ia memperhatikan cermin dihadapannya..

Baiklah semua akan baik-baik saja Jeonghan, ia menepuk-nepukan pipinya, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Berusaha membangun keyakinan bahwa apa yang ia tangisi semalam hanyalah sebuah kekonyolan, mungkin ia hanya terlalu sensitif.

Yaampun, ini mengerikan sekali,

Apa Seungcheol melihatnya tadi? Ah sudahlah, apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan perduli padaku ..

.

.

Jeonghan segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju dapur,

Pagi ini Jeonghan hanya membuatkan susu hangat dan juga roti panggang untuk sarapan pagi mereka, setelah menatanya dimeja makan, Jeonghan segera bergegas untuk membangunkan Channie

"Chan, irona chagi…"

"Bagunlah, eomma sudah membuatkan roti untukmu "

"Eungh", channie sedikit terganggu dengan tidurnya

"Ayo kita sarapan, tapi kau harus menggosok gigimu dulu nee…" Jeonghan mencium pipi anaknya dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang

"Chan membuka mata dan memeluk ibunya"

"Eomma apa appa masih dirumah?"

"ne, appa masih dirumah, wae?

"Anii, apa semalam aku tidur bersama appa?"

"Ne, eomma lihat kau tidur bersama appa, Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

.

.

"emmm, aku melihat appa menagis"

"Tapi sepertinya itu hanya mimipi hhehe" Chan menggaruk kepalanya..

Jeonghan sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan anaknya..

Seungcheol menagis? Tapi kenapa? Dia terlihat baik-baik saja tadi..

Ketika Chan sudah selesai menyikat giginya, Jeonghan pun menggendong bocah berusia 4 tahun itu, dia menuju kamar dan memanggil Seungcheol untuk makan bersama. Chan duduk disebelah appanya, sementara Jeonghan duduk didepan Seungcheol. Jeonghan memperhatikan wajah Seungcheol untuk memastikan apa yang dikatan Chan, tapi sepertinya baik-baik saja.

Selesai makan, seperti biasanya Jeonghan akan membawakan tas kerja Seungcheol dan mengantarnya hingga ke garasi rumahnya. Sekilas kehidupan mereka terlihat normal dan baik-baik saja, layaknya pasangan suami istri biasa. Tapi siapa yang tau apa yang dirasakan hati mereka..

.

.

"Seungcheol, ini tasmu.."

"Gomawo",

"Aku akan pulang terlambat, katakan pada Channie tidak usah menungguku"

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahunya nanti"

Jeonghan kembali memandangi Seungcheol, kata-kata Channie tadi pagi cukup mengganggunya, ia ragu akan menanyakannya atau tidak, tapi hati kecilnya berkata ia harus bertanya..

"Ani, Seungcheol ada yang ingin kutanyakan.."

Seungcheol hanya menjawab dengan nada rendah...

"Tanyakanlah,"

"Chan mengatakan padaku kau menangis...semalam, benarkah itu? "

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Kau bisa membicarakannya padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu.."

Seungcheol terkejut mendengarkan pertanyaan Jeonghan, namun ia masih terlalu pintar untuk mengendalikan ekspresinya wajahnya dengan baik, sehingga Seungcheol hanya diam saja dan memilih untuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Melihat Seungcheol yang sudah menghidupkan mobil Jeonghan pun kembali membuka suaranya,

"Jawab aku seungcheol " Jeonghan menatap seungcheol seperti meminta penjelasan

"Junhui"

"Aku merindukannya.." Satu kalimat yang berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan seorang Yoon Jeonghan

Dan kemudian Seungcheol segera pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan

.

.

Channie yang sejak tadi berdiri didekat pintu terlihat bingung melihat ayah dan ibunya,

Junhui? Nuguya? chan terlihat berfikir

Namun apa yang dilihatnya kemudian membuatnya sangat terkejut, Ibunya tiba-tiba sudah menagis hebat dan jatuh terduduk

Chan ingin memeluk ibunya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berani keluar rumah, Ia khawatir ibunya akan marah jika tau dia menguping pembicaran mereka

Hati Chan sakit setiap kali melihat ibunya menangis seperti itu, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kehidupan kedua orang tuanya..?

.

.

 **Seoul 15 Maret 2015, Pukul 02:00 malam**

Suara musik terdengar sangat keras ditempat ini, kau tidak akan bisa membedakan lagi bau alkohol, farfum dan asap rokok, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dengan cahaya lampu disko yang redup dan berwarna warni. Semakin larut maka akan semakin banyak orang yang mengunjunginya, yap mereka sedang berada di club malam saat ini..

Seungcheol mulai menggerak-gerakkan badannya mengikuti suara musik yang dimainkan DJ, dia sudah sangat mabuk saat ini, dia bernyanyi dan sekali-kali menyandarkan dirinya pada seorang wanita bar yang sejak tadi terus menerus menuangkan minuman kegelasnya, wanita itu menempel pada Seungcheol seperti seekor lintah, dengan make up yang terlihat dewasa, lipstick berwarna merah terang, pakaian seksi dan tentu saja tingkah yang merendahkan harga diri seorang perempuan. Wanita itu tidak merasa risih sama sekali dengan pekerjaannya, selama Seungcheol mampu membayarnya dia dengan senang hati akan berada disisi Seungcheol, semakin Seungcheol mabuk semakin baik baginya, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Seungcheol dan menempelkan bibirnya pada pakaian Seungcheol, hal ini akan membuatnya mendapatkan bayaran tambahan dari Seungcheol meski mereka tidak melakukan apapun.

"Hyungggg, kau tidak pulang?" Hoshi sedikit mengeraskan suaranya..

"Hyungg, Jeonghan tidak menelvonmu?"

Seungcheol seolah tuli, ia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hoshi kepadanya..

"Sudahlah, dia tidak akan disini jika dia ingin pulang, seungcheol tidak akan kemari jika dia baik-baik saja" Woozi menginterupsi percakapan antara Hoshi dan Seungcheol

"Kau benar, dia tidak akan disini jika dia baik-baik saja.."

"Heii heii, kau tidak perlu lagi memberikannya minum, dia sudah sangat mabuk". Hoshi mengambil gelas yang di pegang wanita tersebut dan menyuruhnya pergi

Hoshi bekerja ditempat ini sebagai bartender, ia sudah lama menekuni profesi ini, dipagi hari dia akan bekerja secara normal sebagai karyawan disebuah perusahaan majalah dan dimalam hari dia akan berada di bar untuk menekuni hobinya, Hoshi sudah jatuh cinta pada musik dan tarian sejak masih di sma, sejak itu pula dia mulai menekuni hobinya tersebut dan disinilah dia berada.

.

.

 _Uekk uekkkk uhuk hukkk_

Seungcheol mulai memuntahkan isi perutnya kelantai..

Ia belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi siang dan sekarang ia mencekoki perutnya dengan berbotol-botol minuman keras..

Hoshi dan Woozi sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, mereka ragu untuk menelvon Jeonghan, Jeonghan tentu akan panik melihat Seungcheol seperti ini dan mereka akan bertengkar..

Setidaknya itulah yang ada difikiran Hoshi dan Woozi, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol terlihat baik-baik saja jika dihadapan orang lain, rumah tangga mereka terlihat damai dan tanpa masalah..

Tanpa pernah ada yang tau apa yang terjadi di dalamnya, bahkan kedua orang tua Jeonghan juga tidak tau..

Ren dan Baekho selaku orang tua Jeonghan juga tak pernah mendengar anaknya mengeluh tentang rumah tangganya, mereka dengan senang hati merestui pernikahan itu 4 tahun lalu..

Mereka yakin Seungcheol akan mampu menjaga Jeonghan dengan baik, karena keluarga mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama..

Ingat Jeonghan dan Seungcheol adalah teman dekat semasa kecil..

.

.

Jeonghan tidak bisa tidur sejak tadi, Seungcheol belum pulang dan ini sudah pukul 3 pagi, Seungcheol memang sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat tapi tidak selarut ini. Jeonghan memegang handphone nya sejak tadi, ia ingin menelvon tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tidak pernah saling menghubungi satu sama lain, mereka hanya akan menelvon jika ada hal yang penting atau itu berkaitan dengan Chan saja..

 _Tik tok tik tok_ , suara jam terdegar begitu jelas ditelinga Jeonghan, ia tidak bisa tidur sebelum Seungcheol nya pulang

.

.

 **Pukul 5 pagi** ,

Seungcheol belum juga kembali kerumah..

Dan akhirnya Jeonghan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Seungcheol…

 _Drtttt dretttt dretttt.. Drtttt dretttt dretttt_

Handphone Seungcheol bergetar didalam kantung celana yang digunakannya..

Ponsel tersebut mengganggunya, Seungcheol bangun dan mengangkat telvon tersebut..

"Kau dimana?"

"Sudah pukul berapa sekarang? Apa ini yang dinamakan pulang terlambat?"

"Pulanglah, kita perlu bicara"

 _Tut tut tut tut..._

Belum sempat Jeonghan melanjutkan pertanyaannya telvon sudah terputus, Jeonghan kembali menghubungi nomor telvon tersebut dan ternyata sudah tidak aktif..

Cih,, batrainya habis

Tumben sekali dia menelvonku,, apa Chan sakit? tanya Seungcheol dalam hati

.

.

Seungcheol melihat Woozi sudah tertidur pulas di sofa, dia memegangi kepalanya yang benar-benar pusing saat ini..

"Woozi, yakkk Woozi yaaa…"

"Aku pulang dulu, terimakasih sudah membiarkan aku menginap.."

Seungcheol menghidupkan mobilnya dan mulai berkendara di jalanan Seoul yang terlihat sepi, mungkin karna ini masih sangat pagi..

.

.

 **Pukul 06:00 Pagi**

Mobil Seungcheol memasuki halaman rumahnya, dan ia segera masuk menuju lantai atas..

Seperti biasa dia akan masuk kekamar Chan terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian masuk kekamarnya..

Jeonghan yang sejak tadi belum tidur, melihat Seungcheol dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Kau dari bar?" matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang sangat besar

"Kau pulang telat hingga pagi dari bar Seungcheol? ". Biasanya Jeonghan tidak akan berani berkata sesarkatis itu, tapi ia tidak tidur dan mencemaskan Seungcheol dari tadi bukan untuk menunggu Seungcheol yang pulang bersenang-senang dari bar, ia tidak percaya itu. Dan jangan lupakan kondisi Seungcheol saat ini, bau alkohol, farfum wanita, dan lipstick dibajunya."

Seungcheol tidak menjawab apapun dan malah pergi kekamar mandi,

Jeonghan merasa tidak dihargai sama sekali..

.

.

 **Pukul 09:00 pagi**

"Eomma eomma"

"Ayo pergi berjalan jalan, channie bosan dirumah"

"Appa juga tidak bangun-bangun dari tadi.."

"Ayo pergi, ayoo eomma.. " Chan menarik-narik tangan Jeonghan

Jeonghan sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, ia menunggu Seungcheol pulang hingga pagi dan Seungcheol bahkan tidak memberikan penjelasan apapun padanya, ia malah tertidur dan mengabaikan semuanya

"Eomma … aaaaaaa eomma ayoooo"

Chan mulai merengek, ibunya sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, sejujurnya Jeonghan bukan tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Channie sejak tadi, hanya saja ia sedang tersulut emosi sekarang, jika Seungcheol saja tidak memperdulikannya mengapa ia harus mendengarkan Chan, Seungcheol appanya, dia yang harus bertanggung jawab terhadap Chan bukan dirinya,

Tangisan Chan mulai terlihat semakin besar, dia menarik-narik baju Jeonghan, bahkan sampai melemparkan bantal kursi kearahnya, ia menginginkan respon Jeonghan terhadapnya, ibunya tidak pernah mengabaikannya, ibunya wanita yang hangat tapi kali ini ibunya bahkan tidak melihatnya, dia mengabaikan apapaun yang dilakukannya.

Suara tangisan Chan mau tidak mau mengusik ketenangan Seungcheol, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mulai turun tangga untuk melihat apa yang terjadi,

Chan masih sangat kecil, ia tidak bisa memahami apa yang sedang dirasakan Jeonghan saat ini, ia tidak bisa melihat luka yang terus membesar di hati ibunya,

Hingga akhirnya Chan menarik taplak meja didepan sofa yang diduki Jeonghan dengan kasar dan membuat semuanya berserakkan, vas bungga dan semua pernak pernik yang terbuat dari kaca pecah berserakan dilantai..

Jeonghan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Chan, ketika dia melihat anak itu ia seperti melihat paduan wajah Junhui dan Seungcheol yang sedang tertawa sinis kepadanya, ia seperti melihat bayangan mereka diwajah putranya dan hal itu sukses membuat emosi Jeonghan tidak tertahankan lagi..

.

.

"YAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

Jeonghan berteriak dengan sangat keras, dan matanya terlihat membesar, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengacungkan jarinya menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Channie

"Apa begini caramu membalasku eoh,,?"

"Apa aku tidak mendidikmu dengan benar?"

"Kau mirip sekali denganya!"

"Aku tidak bisa percaya ini.."

"Kau juga tidak menghargaiku!"

"Apa aku tidak cukup memberikan kasih sayangku?" Jeonghan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh anaknya

"Jawab AKUUU..!"

Emosinya yang ia tahan selama 4 tahun belakangan keluar begitu saja

.

.

Seungcheol tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya..

Ia langsung berlari menuju Channie dan menggendong putranya, putranya begitu ketakutan dengan teriakan eommanya hingga menangis sesungukan, air matanya terus mengalir deras menelusuri wajah kecilnya..

Seungcheol memeluk Chan dengan kuat, ia berusaha menenangkan putranya, meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, dan dia aman karena bersama appanya..

" _A k uu ti da k se nga ja ap pa,, ak u ha nya ing in eo mma meli hatku_.."

Chan mengadu pada appanya, masih dengan tangis yang sesungukan..

Seungcheol tau kemarahan Jeonghan tadi pasti ada kaitannya dengannya, hanya saja ia tidak bisa menerima jika Jeonghan meneriaki anaknya seperti itu, hatinya sebagai seorang ayah tidak bisa membenarkan hal tersebut..

"Tenanglah appa akan bicara pada eommamu, dia pasti tidak akan marah lagi". Seungcheol berusaha meyakinkan putranya

Chan menggenggam bahu Seungcheol semakin erat,

"Jangan marahi eomma appa, eomma tidak bersalah".

tangisan Chan mulai berhenti, ia takut jika ia terus menangis appa dan eomma nya akan bertengkar lagi, ia tidak ingin melihat eomma nya menagis lagi

"Eomma hanya sedang banyak fikiran appa"

"Aku melihat eomma menangis diteras kemarin pagi"

"Sepertinya eomma sakit perut setelah appa pergi bekerja"

"Eomma juga tidak bisa tidur semalaman, Channie melihat eomma keluar masuk kamar, eomma juga duduk sangat lama dihalaman belakang rumah, mungkin perut eomma masih sakit, eomma juga tidak makan sejak tadi pagi"

"Makanya Channie mengajak eomma pergi agar eomma mau makan.."

"Tapi eomma justru marah"

(chan mulai menangis lagi, ia benar-benar takut ibunya tidak akan memperhatikannya lagi karena sudah berbuat nakal)

.

.

Seungcheol paham betul apa yang dibicarakan putranya, ia ingat apa yang dikatakannya kemarin pagi pada Jeonghan dan sikapnya pagi tadi pada Jeonghan.

"Arasso, appa tidak akan marah pada eomma.."

"Chan mau pergi kerumah halmonie?"

"Appa akan mengantarkan Chan kesana dan menjemput Chan besok sore, bagaimana?"

"Chan ingin pergi? Appa pastikan Chan akan senang disana"

"Ottee, mau pergi bersama appa?"

Sebenarnya Chan tidak terlalu tertarik, halmonie nya sangat cerewet,

Chan membayangkan wajah Xiumin yang pasti akan melarangnya ini dan itu, berbeda dengan eommanya yang … (belum selesai Chan bergelut dengan fikirannya, tiba-tiba ia langsung mengiyakan ajakan appanya)

"Baiklah appa, Channie mau.."

"Tapi appa harus segera menjemput Channie besok sore nee, Channie tidak suka berjauhan dengan eomma.."

"Apa juga tidak boleh marah pada eomma nee.."

.

.

Seungcheol sedang membereskan pakaian Channie,

Sementara Channie dengan ragu-ragu berjalan menuju kamar eommanya..

Ia menarik kanop pintu namun pintunya terkunci..

Jeonghan sadar ada yang sedang membuka pintu dan dari caranya menarik pintu tersebut ia yakin itu adalah putranya, Channie masih belum terlalu tinggi, sehingga jika ia ingin membuka pintu kamar Jeonghan ia harus berjinjit, utuk bisa meraihnya..

Saat ini bukan hanya Channie yang menagis, Jeonghan juga sangat menyesali perbuatannya tadi

Ia tidak bermaksud meneriaki putranya, tapi tiba-tiba saja wajah Channie berubah menjadi Junhui dan Seungcheol yang sedang menertawainya..

Hal itu membaut emosi Jeonghan tersulut dan meledak begitu saja

 _Tok tok tok…_

"Eomma, bisa bukakan pintu…"

 _Tok tok tok_ ,

"Eomma pintunya terkunci.."

"Channie tidak bisa buka.."

Jeonghan berjalan menuju pintu, ia tidak bisa membuka pintu tersebut, ia tidak ingin putranya melihat kondisinya yang sangat menyedihkan sekarang ini..

"Eomma, channie tidak akan nakal lagi.."

 _Tok tok tok_

"Buka pintunya eomma.."

 _Hiks hiks hiks, C_ han mulai menangis lagi

"Eomma..."

"Kumohon buka pintunya"

.

.

Jeonghan jatuh terduduk dilantai mendengar tangisan putranya, ia tidak ingin membuat Chan ikut terluka karena perasaannya, bagaimanapun bocah itu tidak bersalah dalam hal ini..

Jeonghan meraih gagang pintu hendak membukanya, tapi kemudian suara Seungcheol terdengar dan menghentikan niatnya..

"Khajaa appa sudah siap Chan,,"

"Biarkan eomma dulu nee, nanti setelah Chan pulang dari rumah halmonie, eomma pasti sudah tidak marah lagi.."

Suara derap langkah terdengar menjauh, dan suara mesin mobil mulai menggantikannya..

Jeonghan berlari kearah kaca, ia bisa melihat putranya tertunduk lesu dikursi bagian depan mobil

Mungkinkah seungcheol akan memisahkan chan dengannya selamanya ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **RIVIEW JUSEYOO ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THAT MY FAULT**

 **Cast :**

Seventeen Yoon Junghan/Jeonghan (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Choi Seung Cheol/SCoups (man) - (Junhui & Jeonghan husband)

Seventeen Wen Junhui/Jun (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Lee Chan/Dino (man) - (Seungcheol & Junhui son)

 **Nb : untuk Lee Chan/Dino namanya berubah menjadi Choi Chan Hui**

Seventeen Jeon Won Woo/Wonwoo (man) - (Jeonghan angel)

Exo Kim Min Seok/Xiumin (women) – (Seungcheol mother)

Seventeen Kwon Soonyoung/Hoshi (man) - (Seungcheol bestfriend)

Seventeen Lee Jihoon/Woozi (women) - (Seungcheol bestfriend)

Nu'est Kang Dong Ho/Baekho (man) - (Jeonghan father)

 **Nb : untuk Kang Dong Ho/Baekho namanya berubah menjadi Yoon Dong Ho**

Nu'est Choi Min Ki/Ren (women) - (Jeonghan mother)

Seventeen Hong Jisoo/Joshua (man) – (Jeonghan Ex Boyfriend)

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Busan,**

"Eomma aku titip Chan disini, tolong jaga dia dengan baik, beberapa hari lagi aku akan menjempunya, aku harus segera kembali ke Seoul". Seungchol menyerahkan Chan beserta semua keperluannya pada ibunya Xiumin

"Appa, besok sore, bukan beberapa hari lagi, dan jangan lupa", Chan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga ayahnya

"Jangan memarahi eomma, appa sudah janji kan"

"Baiklah, kau harus dengarkan semua yang dikatakan halmoniemu ne, jadilah anak yang penurut, dan jangan sekali-kali mencoba menelvon eomma mu, appa akan bicara dulu dengannya"

"tapi.., bagaimana jika eomma yang menelvonku?"

Seungcheol tidak menjawab ia hanya memberikan sinyal pada ibunya dan tentu saja ibunya paham apa yang harus dilakukan, Seungcheol sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Xiumin.

.

.

Seungcheol merunduk mencoba menyamakan tingginya dengan Channie, ia memegang kedua tangan anaknya, menatap dalam-dalam pada kedua manik mata Channie

"Hei jagoan, mungkin ini akan sulit untukmu, tapi percayalah appa akan mencarikan solusinya, appa harap kau akan bisa menerimanya"

"anak laki-laki tidak boleh terlihat lemah atau menangis, yaksok"

"eum, yaksok", Chan mengangguk dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada appanya.

Setelah berpamitan pada Xiumin, Seungcheol pun segera beranjak pergi, ia harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Jeonghan.

.

.

Malam hari Seungcheol tiba dirumah, ini adalah hari yang sangat panjang untuknya dan sekarang ia harus bicara pada Jeonghan,

Seungcheol menarik nafasnya berat, baiklah kau bisa mengatasinya Seungcheol..

Seungcheol pun masuk kedalam rumah, namun ia menemukan pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Rumahnya terlihat sangat gelap, tidak ada satupun lampu yang dihidupkan.

Apa Jeonghan tidak dirumah fikirnya..

Seungcheol pun menghidupkan beberapa lampu diruang utama dan ternyata sisa kekacauan tadi pagi masih belum juga dibereskan, pecahan kaca tersebut masih berserakan dilantai, Seungcheol harus berhati-hati agar tidak terkena pecahan kaca tersebut. Ia pun segera naik kelantai atas, keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda juga ia temukan disana, jendela-jendela masih terbuka meski sudah larut malam, dan tidak ada satupun lampu yang menyala, Seungcheol memasuki kamar tidurnya, Jeonghan tidak ada disana.

Seungcheol fikir mungkin Jeonghan akan ada dikamar Channie dan ternyata dugaannya tepat ketika Seungcheol menghidupkan lampu, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Jeonghan sedang duduk meringkuk dipojok tempat tidur Channie sambil memegangi kedua lututnya, terlihat ada beberapa botol minuman keras disana dan juga sepertinya beberapa sisa putung rokok yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi

.

.

"Hai brengsek" haha ia tertawa dengan sangat sinis pada Seungcheol

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga, sudah puas menyiksaku?"

"Sekarang kembalikan Putraku?" Jeonghan mengulurkan telapak tangannya, meminta putranya pada Seungcheol

Jeonghan bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil salah satu botol minuman tersebut dan dengan berani menuangkannya kekepala Seungcheol yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu kamar

"Kau harus menjernihkan fikiranmu Seungcheol ahh", lalu melemparkan botol minuman tersebut kedinding hingga pecah berserakan. Jeonghan sudah sangat mabuk saat ini. Seungcheol yang kaget, segera menggengam kedua tangan Jeonghan sekuat mungkin dan menghempaskannya ketempat tidur

"Ige mwoya! Micheosseo?"

"Naega? Jeonghan menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Eum, nan micheona", hahahaha

"Neo ttaemunae" dia menunjukkan tangannya kearah Seungcheol

Akal dan fikirannya sudah benar-benar tidak sehat lagi sekarang, seharian mengurung diri dikamar ini setelah Seungcheol membawa pergi Chan darinya telah membuatnya gila, hingga ia memilih alkohol sebagai pelarian untuk setiap masalahnya. Jeonghan kembali mengambil bungkus rokok yang teletak di samping tempat tidur, menghidupkannya dan mulai menyesapnya. Ia pun kembali duduk menyilangkan kakinya ditempat tidur, memijat pelan pelipisnya terlihat seperti sedang berfikir keras.

.

.

"Kau tau aku sangat khawatir ketika kau menelvonku dan mengatakan bahwa Junhui sekarat, aku pergi begitu saja meninggalkan semuanya untuknya, meninggalkan Jisoo, pendidikanku dan kembali ke Korea seperti orang bodoh. Tapi akhirnya yang kudapatkan adalah semua ini"

Fikiran Jeonghan menerawang, mengingat kembali masa lalunya..

"Tapi aku juga sangat senang ketika tau Junhui mati, aku fikir ini adalah saatnya bagiku untuk mendapatkan mu". Seongcheol melotot mendengarnya, ia hampir saja menampar Jeonghan, tapi Jeonghan menghindar

"Heii, heii, tenang dulu brengsek, aku bahkan belum selesai, jika menyangkut perempuan itu kau emosi sekali, dia sudah mati dan membusuk jadi tenanglah", Jeonghan sudah benar-benar gila, entah dari mana ia mendapatkan kata-kata sekasar itu, tapi dia sudah tidak perduli lagi. Hari ini ia akan mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang dipendamnya. Jika ia hancur maka biarlah semuanya hancur secara bersamaan..

"Aku sudah mengalah sangat banyak sepanjang hidupku, kau juga tau itu kan, ya aku yakin kau tahu tapi kau mengabaikannya" hahaha. Jeonghan kembali menyesap rokok tersebut dan menyembulkan asapnya perlahan

"Seungcheol…pernahkan kau merasa kasihan padaku?"

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja, untuk satu kali saja Seungcheol katakanlah kau perduli padaku, satu kali saja, Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ada perasaan kecewa, sedih dan juga sedikit permohonan disana..

"Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanaku?"

Seungcheol hanya diam saja….

"Cih, Kau dan Junhui sama-sama egois, tidak satupun dari kalian yang memikirkanku, kenapa aku harus mengalah Seungcheol?"

"Apa aku tidak pantas bahagia?"

"Apa aku tidak cukup baik untuk bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang seseorang?"

"Apa aku kurang tulus padamu?"

"Jawab AKUUU!"

Jeonghan menarik kerah baju Seungcheol, Seungcheol tidak bergerak sedikitpun, ia hanya mendengar dan menerima semua perlakuan Jeonghan padanya, kemudian ia melepaskan pegangan Jeonghan dan memilih untuk pergi,

"Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan seorang pemabuk sepertimu"

.

.

Tapi Jeonghan menarik tangan Seungcheol dan menghalangi pintu tersebut dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya

"Hari ini kau harus mendengarkanku sampai selesai!" ada penekanan didalam kalimat yang diucapkan Jeonghan tersebut

"Baiklah katakan semua yang kau mau sekarang dan besok setelah kau sadar kita bisa segera mengurus perceraian, aku tidak tahan lagi hidup denganmu!. Kau tidak perlu lagi mendekati putraku, aku pastikan dia akan lebih baik tanpamu!"

"Choi Chan Hui tanpa aku?"

"Itu mustahil, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa aku, aku ibunya, IBUNYA!"

"Kau ibunya?, lucu sekali"

"Bagaimana seorang sepertimu bisa menjadi ibunya? Apa kau yang melahirkannya? Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya mengandung?"

"Memalukan! Jika kau ibunya kau tidak akan meneriakinya seperti itu. Itu adalah bukti nyata kalau kau bukan ibunya. Kau bahkan membahas masa lalu didepan Chan, kau ingin dia mengucapkan terimakasih padamu, begitu"

"Kau ingin dengar dia bilang, terimakasih ahjumma karena sudah membesarkanku, aku akan membalas budi baikmu, begitu?, lalu kau ingin lihat Chan pergi kemakam Junhui begitu? Atau kau ingin aku bersujud dihadapanmu, lalu mengemis agar kau tetap mau mengurus anakku? Bermimpilah Jeonghan itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Ayo kembali kepada kenyataan Jeonghan, Apa alasan kita menikah?"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang ada difikiranmu saat itu, tapi bagiku aku menikah denganmu karena jun memintaku. **JUN,** wanita yang kucintai, bukan kau" Seungcheol menunjuk Jeonghan sangat marah

"Lalu kau berharap aku akan memperlakukannmu sebagai istri begitu? itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu sama sekali, tidak sekarang dan juga nanti."

.

.

Baiklah karena sudah seperti ini, mengapa tidak kita selesaikan saja semuanya, aku akan membuatmu membenciku Jeonghan. Seungcheol yang sudah sangat emosi akhirnya menarik Jeonghan dengan kasar dan menjatuhkannya ketempat tidur, ia mengenggam tangan Jeonghan erat dan menindih kakinya agar Jeonghan tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun lagi, ia menatap wajah Jeonghan lekat-lekat.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu bukan? Baiklah aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu.."

"Kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu sebagai seorang istri bukan, khere aku akan mengabulkannya"

Jeonghan melotot mendengar perkataan Seungcheol, ia sama sekali tidak mengira Seungcheol akan memperlakukannya sehina ini,

"Lepas, Lepaskan aku!" Jeonghan berusaha untuk mendorong Seungcheol sekuat tenaga, ia bukan seorang wanita murahan yang bisa Seungcheol perlakukan semaunya.

Seungcheol sama sekali tidak perduli, kekuatan Jeonghan bukan apa-apa untuknya, ia menarik tengkuk Jeonghan dan menciumnya sangat kasar, Seungcheol sengaja menggigit bibir Jeonghan membuat luka disana hingga sedikit darah muncul dan membuat ciuman itu terasa asin dan juga hanyir, ia menjambak rambut Jeonghan dan tidak membiarkannya bernafas sama sekali, Jeonghan harus membencinya. Itulah yang ada difikiran Seungcheol.

Setelah dirasa hal tersebut cukup untuk melukai perasaan Jeonghan, Seungcheol kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, Sementara Jeonghan sudah menagis dengan hebat, ia merasa hati dan harga dirinya benar-benar hancur telah diperlakukan seperti ini..

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku masih mempertahankanmu?"

" **Chan** , itu alasanku!"

"Atau kau ingin dengar lebih rinci Jeonghan?, baiklah aku tidur disampingmu setiap malam, memakan makananmu, pergi bersamamu, berkunjung kerumah keluargamu, mengakuimu sebagai istriku, menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu bukan karena aku mencintaimu, tapi karena aku menghargai persahabatan kita dan aku menghargai kedua orang tuamu."

"Dan untuk Chan kau tidak perlu khawatir dia sudah cukup besar untuk menerima semuanya"

Seungcheol bangkit dari tempat tidur, melepaskan Jeonghan dan beranjak pergi

"Kau bisa kembali keluar negeri dan memulai hidup barumu Jeonghan!"

"Kau juga bisa kembali hidup dengan kekasihmu"

"Siapa nama pria itu?"

Seungchol mambalikkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya menatap Jeonghan

"Oh ya aku ingat sekarang, Jisoo, Hong Jisoo bukan?, kau bisa bersamanya, bukankah kau pernah bilang dia lebih baik dariku"

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa itu".

.

.

 **BLAM!** Seungcheol membanting pintunya keras,

Apa harus sampai seperti ini,

Rasanya kacau sekali, ia bisa mendengarkan suara tangisan Jeonghan meski dari luar pintu, tangisan itu sangat menyayat hati, tapi semakin mendengarnya semakin Seungcheol menyadari seberapa buruk dirinya, seberapa jahat dirinya dan hal itu membuatnya marah pada dirinya sendiri

 **BRAKKK!**

"Menangislah, kau hanya bisa menangis bukan. Bagus sesali saja hidupmu, mati atau pergilah jika kau mau, aku muak sekali dengan semua ini. Shit!" Seungcheol menendang pintu kamar Chan dengan keras sekali.

"Diamlah brengsek!"

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam sejak pertengkaran hebat itu terjadi dan saat ini Seungcheol lebih memilih menyandarkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi baca didekat tangga, ia harus menata kembali fikirannya, membenarkan nafasnya dan perlahan-lahan mengontrol emosinya. Sementara Jeonghan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya

"Kau benar, pilihanku hanya dua, mati atau pergi.."

Jeonghan keluar dari pintu kamarnya hanya dengan membawa sebuah tas tangan kecil, tas itu berisi handphone dan dompet, bahkan ia sudah melepas cincin pernikahannya, Jeonghan bahkan tidak berencana membawa mobilnya karena mobil itu adalah pemberian Seungcheol. Jeonghan segera berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju pintu depan. Seungcheol yang melihatnya malah tertawa sinis dan berteriak

"Bagus, bagus sekali, akhirnya kau sadar juga apa yang harus kau lakukan"

"Pergi, pergilah untuk selamanya". Seungcheol melemparkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya kebawah tangga.

"Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali, tidak untukku dan tidak untuk putraku!"

.

.

Setelah Jeonghan menghilang dari pandangannya, Seungcheol mulai sedikit tenang, emosinya tidak separah tadi, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kemudian menjambak rambutnya kasar, air matanya mulai menetes

"Kau seharusnya sudah pergi sejak lama Jeonghan, kenapa kau harus bertahan selama ini disiku, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu Jeonghan, tapi kenapa kau masih bersikap baik padaku dan chan, kau lihat sekarang kita harus berakhir seperti ini, aku malu sekali pada diriku Jeonghan, aku malu sekali karena aku sudah gagal untuk menepati janjiku, aku tidak bisa mencintainya jun, aku tidak bisa, hanya kau yang ada disini' Seungcheol memukul-mukul dadanya kasar.

Sakit sekali, ia harus melukai perasaan wanita itu lagi, setiap kali Seungcheol menyakiti Jeonghan ia merasa hatinya sakit sekali, meski bagaimanapun mereka bersahabat sewaktu kecil, Seungcheol tidak akan pernah tega untuk membuatnya menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ada rasa benci, sayang, dan kasihan setiap kali ia melihat Jeonghan, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, perasaan egois lebih menguasai dirinya

.

.

Jeonghan keluar dari rumah dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan, kepalanya sangat pusing, matanya sangat merah, bahkan nafasnya tersekat, sakit sekali, kenapa Tuhan mengujinya sampai seperti ini, rasanya ia tidak bisa bernafas lagi, karena rasa sakit dihatinya membuat nafasnya sulit untuk dikeluarkan, Jeonghan memegang dadanya sakit, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya didekat pagar rumah, ia harus pergi. Tapi kemana, tidak mungkin jika Jeonghan harus pulang kerumah orang tuanya, permasalahan keluarganya akan semakin rumit..

.

.

Disisi lain Wonwoo yang baru saja pulang dari kantor sehabis lembur seharian baru saja akan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, ia bingung ketika melihat sosok Jeonghan yang bersandar dipagar rumahnya selarut ini,

apa yang dilakukan Jeonghan, Batinnya

Wonwoo pun segera turun dari mobil dan memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya, ingat selama ini Wonwoo hanya bisa memperhatikan Jeonghan dari jauh

"Hei, kau kenapa"

"Apa kau sakit" Wonwoo bisa mencium bau alkohol yang sangat kuat disana

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, berpeganganlah" Wonwoo baru saja akan memapah Jeonghan, tapi Jeonghan sudah terlebih dulu melepaskan pegangannya

"Lepaskan aku, tidak usah perdulikan aku"

"Pergilah" Jeonghan menepis tangan Wonwoo

Tapi Wonwoo ragu untuk membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, bagaimanapun Jeonghan adalah wanita yang penting untuknya..

"Sudahlah tidak apa, ayo aku akan mengantarmu masuk, kau pasti sedang mabuk"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah itu lagi sekarang" Jeonghan menjawab lemah masih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pipinya

"Kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?"

"Jadi kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Baiklah katakan padaku, aku akan mengantarmu Jeonghan ssii"

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa berfikir sekarang"

"Kau mau mampir kerumahku, aku tinggal disebelah rumahmu, kau bisa pergi besok pagi"

Tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Jeonghan pun menyetujuinya

"Hanya semalam"..

"Baiklah", Wonwoo pun membawa Jeonghan masuk kerumahnya, Wonwoo membiarkan Jeonghan duduk dikursi tamu dan memberikannya segelas air serta obat pereda mabuk

.

.

"Minumlah, itu akan meredakan mabukmu"

"Kau bisa tidur dikamar itu" Wonwoo menunjuk kamar yang ada disebelah kiri mereka,

"Aku akan tidur diatas"

Jeonghan mengambil obat yang diberikan Wonwoo dan meminumnya,

"Khamsahamnida"

"uhmm beristirahatlah"

.

.

Wonwoo segera naik kelantai dua dan memasuki kamarnya, ia melepas baju kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Ia mengambil selimut dilemari dan segera turun kelantai bawah, Jeonghan sudah tidak ada disofa, Wonwoo pun perlahan membuka pintu kamar tamu dan mendapati Jeonghan sudah tertidur lelap disana. Woonwoo membuka ikatan rambut Jeonghan dan membiarkannya tergerai, masih ada beberapa jejak air mata disana, Woonwoo memperhatikan wajah cantik itu lama sekali..

"Kau masih belum berubah Jeonghan, kau masih sangat cantik.."

"Seandainya aku yang berada disisimu, tentu aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis seperti itu"

.

.

Kecantikan yang dimiliki Jeonghan seakan membuat Wonwoo tersihir, ia pun dengan berani mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jeonghan

Wonwoo sudah mengagumi Jeonghan sejak lama sekali, masa-masa smpnya ia habiskan hanya untuk mengikuti dan mengamati kemanapun Jeonghan pergi, tapi saat itu ia tidak berani mendekati Jeonghan, ia bukan siapa-siapa saat itu, tapi kini semua telah berbeda, Wonwoo sudah menjadi seseorang yang sangat sukses sekarang, jika ia mendapatkan kesempatan tentu ia tidak akan melepaskan Jeonghan lagi, ia tidak sebodoh dulu

 _Cup_ ,

Wonwoo mencium kedua pelupuk mata Jeonghan,

"Uljima, jangan menagis lagi.."

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu, aku tidak akan membiarkan lelaki itu menyakitimu lagi.."

"Percayalah..", Wonwoo menyeka air mata yang masih berada disekitar mata Jeonghan

.

.

Wonwoo menutupi tubuh Jeonghan dengan selimut yang dibawanya, kemudian ia duduk disamping tempat tidur Jeonghan, memegang kedua tangan Jeonghan yang terlihat sedikit memerah,

"Apa ia menyakitimu Jeonghan?" Wonwoo berbicara sendirian saat ini

 _Cup_ ,

Wonwoo pun mencium kedua telapak tangan Jeonghan, aku akan menyembuhkannya untukmu..

"Dibagian mana lagi dia menyakitimu? katakan padaku.."

"Apa aku harus menyingkirkannya Jeonghan..?"

"Dengan begitu kau akan aman bersamaku..."

"Atau aku harus merebutmu darinya?.."

"Sepertinya itu lebih baik bukan?", Wonwoo kembali mengelus rambut Jeonghan

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak chagi, selamat malam"

.

.

Wonwoo kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jeonghan, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ada luka dibir Jeonghan dan sepertinya luka itu masih sangat baru..

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya Jeonghan", Wonwoo menyentuh bibir Jeonghan lembut

Kini hampir tidak ada jarak diantara mereka, Wonwoo bahkan bisa merasakan setiap hembusan nafas Jeonghan yang mengenai wajahnya, ia medekatkan bibirnya pada Jeonghan, merasakan setiap getaran yang dihasilkan ciuman tersebut mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya, jantungnya sudah berdetak sangat cepat saat ini. Wonwoo mencium Jeonghan selembut mungkin, ia seperti ingin mengambil semua rasa sakit yang dialami Jeongahan dan menyalurkan sebuah perasaan tulus yang telah lama ia simpan untuknya. Ya hanya ada rasa cinta disana, cinta yang sudah sangat lama ia pendam untuk seorang Yoon Jeonghan...

"Aku mencintaimu Jeonghan…"

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

 **RIVIEW JUSEYOO ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THAT MY FAULT**

 **Cast :**

Seventeen Yoon Junghan/Jeonghan (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Choi Seung Cheol/SCoups (man) - (Junhui & Jeonghan husband)

Seventeen Wen Junhui/Jun (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Lee Chan/Dino (man) - (Seungcheol & Junhui son)

 **Nb : untuk Lee Chan/Dino namanya berubah menjadi Choi Chan Hui**

Seventeen Jeon Won Woo/Wonwoo (man) - (Jeonghan angel)

Exo Kim Min Seok/Xiumin (women) – (Seungcheol mother)

Seventeen Kwon Soonyoung/Hoshi (man) - (Seungcheol bestfriend)

Seventeen Lee Jihoon/Woozi (women) - (Seungcheol bestfriend)

Nu'est Kang Dong Ho/Baekho (man) - (Jeonghan father)

 **Nb : untuk Kang Dong Ho/Baekho namanya berubah menjadi Yoon Dong Ho**

Nu'est Choi Min Ki/Ren (women) - (Jeonghan mother)

Seventeen Hong Jisoo/Joshua (man) – (Jeonghan Ex Boyfriend)

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Wonwoo house,**

Jeonghan terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya, keringat seakan terus mengalir disekujur tubuhnya, sesekali ia berguman tidak jelas seakan sedang berdialog dengan seseorang, sesekali ia meronta dan terkadang ia terlihat sedih disela ucapan-ucapan yang bahkan tidak dapat dimengerti dengan jelas apa maksudnya, hal ini tentu membuat Wonwoo kebingungan..

Apa tidur pun ia harus segelisah ini,

Kau bermimpi buruk Jeonghan,

Wonwoo yang sejak tadi berada sisi Jeonghan terlihat cemas, rasanya ia ingin sekali membangunkan Jeonghan tapi ia juga takut jika Jeonghannya terjaga maka Wonwoo tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi. Semua akan kembali seperti dulu, Jeonghan akan pergi dan kembali dalam pelukan Seungcheol. Memikirkan hal tersebut saja sudah membuat Wonwoo geram padahal jelas ia bukan siapa-siapa.

Wonwoo memegang tangan Jeonghan dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya..

Tenanglah ini hanya mimpi, aku bersamamu Jeonghan..

Tak ada yang akan terjadi selagi aku disampingmu, Wonwoo mengambil tisu kemudian mengelap keringat yang muncul disekitar wajah Jeonghan

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain..

.

.

Sejak kepergian Jeonghan, tidak sedikitpun Seungcheol beranjak dari kursi bacanya, bahkan pintu rumahnya masih terbuka lebar hingga saat ini. Angin malam yang dingin seakan mempermainkannya, sesekali ia membuat pintu itu tertutup dan terbuka dengan sendirinya mengharuskan Seungcheol untuk menoleh seolah Jeonghannya telah kembali. Setiap kali angin berhembus seolah angin itu memeluknya erat, membiarkan rasa dingin menelusuri setiap inci permukaan kulit dan lekukan tubuh kurusnya, wajah Seungcheol yang pada dasarnya memang sudah pucat terlihat semakin memutih saja, ia seperti sebuah tubuh tanpa jiwa. Sesekali Seungcheol menautkan jarinya berusaha mengusir hawa dingin dan menghangatkan buku-buku tangannya.

Sebentar lagi, aku akan menunggu sedikit lagi..

 ** _Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok_** **,**

Diruangan yang kosong seperti ini, suara jam bahkan terdengar bergema dengan sangat nyaring, Seungcheol menoleh dan ternyata sudah pukul 3 pagi..

Aku sudah menunggumu Jeonghan, aku sudah menunggu.. Ini bukan salahku,

Seungcheol perlahan-lahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya,,

Ia menggenggam gagang pintu tersebut, mencoba menelusuri sepanjang pekarangan rumahnya, namun sosok yang sejak tadi ditunggunya sama sekali tidak terlihat..

Seungcheol membatin..

Aku bahkan membiarkan pintu ini sejak tadi Jeonghan, aku sengaja membiarkan pintu ini terbuka.

Seungcheol menguatkan pegangannya pada gagang pintu tersebut..

Ini rumahmu, kau seharusnya kembali kesini, kau seharusnya bisa kembali semaumu, pintu ini terbuka agar kau bisa kembali semaumu, masuk dan pergi semaumu, kau tak harus mengetuk agar aku membukanya, namun kau pergi, kau pergi Jeonghan, kau sudah pergi. Sekarang tak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk membiarkanmu masuk kembali, kau yang memilihnya Jeonghan, dan

 **BLAM!** Seungcheol membanting pintunya keras.

Ia kecewa dan marah, ia sudah merendahkan hatinya untuk menunggu, ia duduk berjam-jam tapi Jeonghan bahkan tidak kembali

Jeonghan meninggalkannya..

(Bukankan dia yang sudah mengusirnya?, Seungcheol terlalu bodoh sekarang)

.

.

good or bad dream?

.

.

* * *

Jeonghan merasa ia sedang berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang, namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya seakan perlahan-lahan mulai memudar, awalnya hanya jari tangannya saja yang terlihat memudar namun kemudian seluruh tubuhnya mengalami hal yang sama, dan BOOM ia seakan menghilang

Apa aku bermimpi? Jeonghan mencubit pipinya, "auuu ini sakit..."

"Apa aku sudah mati? Oh tidak apa-apaan ini", ia mengerang frustasi..

Tiba-tiba saja Jeonghan sudah berada dirumah lamanya, padahal sebelumnya ia merasa sedang berdiri dibawah sebatang pohon

Ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri sedang tertidur pulas saat ini, lebih tepatnya dirinya sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu..

Jeonghan remaja tertidur sangat pulas sekarang, wajahnya terlihat damai dan ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya, sepertinya ia bermimpi indah…

Jeonghan mencoba mengamati wajah itu, apa dulu aku sebahagia itu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kalau aku pernah tidur senyaman ini. Jeonghan terpesona pada wajahnya sendiri, ia mencoba menyentuhnya, tapi tangannya justru menembus wajah itu..

"Ohh ayolah, apa yang terjadi padaku Tuhan.."

"Mengapa tanganku jadi tembus pandang seperti ini, oh tidak, apa aku benar-benar sudah mati?"

.

.

Waktu seakan berjalan lama sekali, hingga akhirnya pagi pun tiba..

Jeoghan remaja terbangun dari tidurnya, sementara Jeonghan yang tadinya hanya terduduk malas kini tersentak saat melihat dirinya di masalalu telah terjaga, ia mengikuti kemanapun sosok itu pergi. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat kalender yang terpajang dinding, dan ternyata ia berada ditanggal 20 januari 2008. sekitar 7 Tahun yang lalu.

"Arghhhhhh, huh baiklah. Tetapkan hatimu kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu hari ini, Jeonghan Fighting!"

Blusss seketika rona pipinya berubah menjadi merah muda,,

"Arghhh bagaimana jawaban Seungcheol nantinya ya, oh aku gugup sekali". Jeonghan remaja terlihat sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

"Baiklah yang harus kulakukan hanya menariknya dan menyerahkan surat ini padanya". Ia memandang lekat-lekat surat berwarna biru ditangnnya, ia sudah menghabiskan berlembar-lembar kertas hanya untuk bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan sempurna disurat ini. Bukan kata yang muluk hanya ungkapan tulus yang menyatakan seberapa besar perasaan yang dimiliki seorang Yoon Jeonghan untuk Seungcheol saat ini.

Bayangan Jeonghan yang melihat itu, mencoba meraih suratnya

"Tidak, jangan berikan itu, kau hanya akan terluka", ia mencoba mengais-ngais surat itu, namun tak bisa menyentuhnya. Tangannya hanya kembali menembus surat tersebut..

.

* * *

 **Jangan bingung ya, bayangan Jeonghan itu maksdunya Jeonghan yang sekarang, sedangkan Jeonghan remaja adalah Jeonghan dimasa lalu. Nah ceritanyan Jeonghan itu seakan ngelihat sosok dirinya sendiri sekarang dan dia ngikutin kemanapun sosok Jeonghan dimasalalu itu pergi tapi dalam sosok bayangan yg gak bisa terlihat. okk!**

* * *

.

Jeonghan remaja berjalan santai dengan riang menuju gerbang sekolah, hari ini ia berangkat sendirain tanpa Junhui. Karena Junhui sepertinya akan sedikit terlambat. Begitu memasuki gerbang sekolah ia bisa melihat bahwa sosok pujaannya sedang berlari-lari dilapangan basket, beberapa anak laki-laki terlihat sedang bertanding saat ini.

Hatinya berdetak tak karuan,

"Yaampun, dia terlihat sempurna apapun yang dilakukannya"

"Oh Tuhan, kumohon lancarkan semuanya untukku hari ini, setelah ini aku tak akan meminta apapun"

"Kumohon buat Seungcheol menerima perasaanku"

Bayangan Jeonghan yang sejak tadi mengikutinya sedikit terpana melihat wajah Seungcheol saat itu, Seungcheol yang berlari bebas terlihat berbeda sekali dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang, wajah bahagianya telah menjadi datar sekarang, senyumnya bahkan sudah menghilang dan sikapnya.. Jeonghan bahkan tak ingin membayangkan hal itu

.

.

"YAkkkkkkk Jeonghan" Junhui segera berlari dan memeluk Jeonghan dari belakang

"Ahh akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga, Kau sudah sarapan? Ayo makan bersama". Jun tersenyum dengan riang sekali, tapi kemudian matanya secara tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan surat yang berada ditangan Jeonghan

"Eh apa itu?" Jun menunjuk surat yang berada ditangan Jeonghan

"Eh,, emm... tidak ada apa-apa" Jeonghan mencoba menyembunyikan tangannya

"Coba kulihat" Jun meraih surat tersebut dan mulai membacanya

Sementara itu sosok bayangan Jeognhan mulai berteriak-teriak..

"heyyyy heyyy kau bocah, jangan berikan itu padanya, jangan biarkan dia membacanya" Jeonghan mencoba mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Jeonghan sewaktu remaja, tapi sama saja apapun yang ia teriakkan bocah itu tidak mendengarnya, dan ia tak bisa menyentuhnya. Jeonghan yang kesal mulai berteriak dan mengoceh banyak hal,

"Ah yang benar saja, masa sudah matipun aku tidak bisa merubah nasipku sendiri, ini sungguh tidak adil"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jun segera menarik tangan Jeonghan remaja dan membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah, sementara Jeonghan hanya mengikutinya saja

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi" sosok bayangan Jeonghan membatin sendiri, rasanya seperti deja vu

.

.

Jun yang sudah membawa Jeonghan ke halaman belakang sekolah, menatap Jeonghan lama sekali, rasanya nafas Jeonghan seperti tertahan saat ini, sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi,

"Jeonghan, kau pernah berjanji bukan bahwa kau akan mengabulkan 3 permintaanku bukan?"

"Kuharap kau masih mengingatnya"

"Aku ingin menagih janji itu sekarang" Jun mengucapkannya pelan

Jeonghan yang sejak tadi sudah merasakan firasat buruk, hanya tertunduk lemah, memandangi surat berwarna biru yang ada ditangannya

"Apa itu berkaitan dengan ini?" Jeonghan menyodorkan surat yang ada ditangannya pada Jun

"Aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku" Jeonghan tidak berani menatap Junhui lagi, sebenarnya ia sudah curiga kalau ternyata Junhui juga menyukai Seungcheol. Selama ini Jun selalu menyukai apapun yang disukainya dan Jun selalu menginginkan apapun yang dia punya

Junhui hanya diam saja, Jeonghan yang merasa tidak nyaman, memundurkan beberapa langkah kakinya, ia berencana akan meninggalkan tempat itu, jika ia terus berada disini ia pasti akan kembali menuruti perkataan Junhui..

Belum sempat Jeonghan beranjak dari tempat itu, Jun kembali memegang tangan Jeonghan dan meletakkan tangan Jeonghan didadanya..

"Kau dengar suara itu"

"Hatiku benar-benar tidak tenang setelah tau kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Seungcheol"

"Kau selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau Jeonghan, kau cantik, kau pintar, kau juga punya keluarga yang mencintai dirimu, sementara aku.. kau tau bukan appa dan eommaku selalu memaksakan kehendak mereka padaku" _hiks hiks_ Junhui mulai menangis

Jeonghan masih saja tertunduk..

"Tapi, aku…" belum selesai Jeonghan mengatakan semuanya Junhui segera memotong pembicaraan tersebut

"Jeonghan aku tak ingin menyakitimu, tapi aku juga tidak sanggup untuk membiarkanmu menyatakannya pada Seungcheol"

"Kau benar aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku sendiri, tapi aku…aku menyukai Seungcheol Jeonghan. Kumohon mengalahlah untukku sekali ini saja"

"Ada banyak orang yang menyayangimu, kau hanya perlu memilih salah satu dari mereka"

"Tapi aku…" Junhui menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Hanya Seungcheol dan kau yang baik padaku"

"Kumohon.." Jun meminta pada Jeonghan dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan..

"Jika kau tau kau egois, mengapa memintaku mengabulkan permintaanmu jun? Apa hanya kau saja yang harus didengarkan oleh orang lain, aku juga ingin orang-orang mendengarkan keinginanku! Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau mengabaikan perasaanku dan kau memintaku mempertimbangkan perasaanmu. begitu? Jika keluargamu tidak bisa bersikap seperti kedua orang tuaku apa itu salahku? Jika kau tidak suka seharusnya kau mengeluh pada orang tuamu? Kenapa hanya tau membebaniku?, Kau selalu meminta apapun yang aku inginkan dan kau selalu ingin memiliki apapun yang aku punya"

"Berhenti memikirkan dirimu sendiri dan mengabaikan perasaan orang lain"

"Kau bilang kita bersahabat, apa ini yang dinamakan persahabatan Wen Junhui, apa sahabatmu ini harus selalu mengalah?"

"Jika ia maka apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku hah?"

"Coba katakan apa yang pernah kau korbankan untukku, dan coba hitung berapa banyak hal yang sudah kulakukan untukmu?"

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya bukan? tentu saja, karena hanya aku yang mengalah untukmu!"

.

.

"Yoon Jeonghan, Hentikan!" Seungcheol yang baru saja datang segera membentak Jeonghan, ia hanya mendengarkan apa yang Jeonghan ucapkan tanpa tau apa yang baru saja Jun bicarakan

Jeonghan yang seakan baru saja tersadar, menutup kedua mulutnya, apa yang sudah kukatakan, Semuanya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kini ia merasa bersalah, ia lupa bahwa perasaan Junhui sangat sensitif. Jeonghan mencoba meraih pundak Junhui, ia baru saja akan meminta maaf, namun Jun segera menepis tangannya

"Sudahlah, kau benar"

"Jika orang tuaku tidak terlalu memahamiku seharusnya aku mengatakannya pada mereka untuk merubah sikap, bukan terus menerus bergantung dan memintamu memperhatikan perasaanku"

"Kau benar sekali Yoon Jeonghan"

Seungcheol yang sejak tadi berada diantara mereka, segera memegang bahu Junhui, sebelum akhirnya berbalik sebentar dan memandang Jeonghan tajam, dari tatapannya seakan ia mengatakan

"Kau tak seharusnya menyinggung tentang kedua orang tuanya" dan berlalu pergi bersama Junhui.

Meninggalkan Jeonghan yang mematung disana layaknya seseorang yang jahat, ia menyesal tapi melihat Jun yang sungguh egois kepadanya justru membuatnya semakin sakit hati

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku Jun, kenapa kau mengambil semuanya dariku, sementara aku malah berusaha melakukan semuanya untukmu" Jeonghan menutupi wajahnya dan menahan isakan tangisnya, ia memendam semuanya untuknya sendiri..

.

.

Sudah sejam Jeonghan duduk disana, bahkan jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Hari ini Jeonghan bahkan membolos untuk pertama kalinya..

Ia menyeka air matanya, Jeonghan fikir akan lebih baik jika ia pulang saja hari ini,

Jeonghan bangun dari duduknya dan melihat surat itu sudah terjatuh didekat kakinya,

''Tidak ada gunanya lagi" Jeonghan menendang surat tersebut

"Seungcheol akan menganggapku bersalah dan ia pasti akan berada di pihak Junhui''

''Takdir tidak pernah memihakku''

Melihat seluruh ungkapan perasaannya didalam surat tersebut hanya tergeletak begitu sia-sia

Jeonghan akhirnya mengambilnya, menyobeknya menjadi potongan kecil dan menginjak-injaknya..

Seperti itulah hatinya selalu terinjak oleh orang lain..

Belum puas atas perlakuannnya dengan surat itu, Jeonghan segera mengambil handphonenya, mengetikkan beberapa pesan singkat disana

* * *

 **To : Lovely Jun**

 **Kau menang, kau bisa mengambil janji pertamamu. Kau memang sahabat terbaik yang selalu mampu menginjak-injak perasaan orang lain, meski begitu kau masih sahabatku dan aku menyayangimu. Katakan pada wali kelas aku sakit. Lagi lagi kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan bukan? Senangkah?.**

 **Oh aku lupa kau masih punya dua permintaan, jadi fikirkan saja apa yang kau inginkan. Ku harap itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, jika terlalu mudah tidak akan menyenangkan untukmu bukan?**

 **Jangan menemuiku seminggu ini!**

Dan tanpa berfikir apapun, Jeonghan segera mengirimkan pesan tersebut

* * *

Bayangan Jeonghan yang sejak tadi mengikuti Jeonghan remaja hanya dapat tersenyum iba, "Aku selalu seperti ini"

Jeonghan yang ingin sekali menyentuh dirinya dimasalalu, tiba-tiba saja sudah berada ditempat lain. Ia kini berada disebuah ruangan yang terlihat megah sekali, hampir disetiap sudut ruangan dipenuhi oleh bunga lily dan juga mawar, meja-meja tersusun rapi dan hampir semuanya terlihat berwarna putih cerah, alunan musik mengalun lembut diruangan tersebut, orang-orang saling melemparkan senyum dan mereka tertawa bahagia. Bayangan Jeonghan mencoba mencari-cari sosoknya dimasalalu, ia jelas tau dimana ia berada sekarang dan akhirnya ia menemukannya...

.

.

.

Disudut ruangan terlihat Jeonghan sedang mengaitkan pegangannya pada seorang pria, ia menatap pria itu lama sekali, seakan ingin mengungkapkan bahwa ia tidak bisa berada lebih lama lagi disini, Jisoo yang mengerti akan hal tersebut melepaskan pegangan Jeonghan dan menatap matanya lembut

"Tenanglah"

"Acara ini akan segera berakhir dan kita akan segera kembali ke Australia, oke.."

Jeonghan mengangguk, mengerti akan ucapan Jisoo

Hari ini Jeonghan mengenakan gaun berwarna merah darah, ia seperti ingin menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia akan pesta pernikahan ini, sementara itu Jisoo pria yang berada disampingnya hanya mengenakan jas berwarna cokelat tua dengan dasi berwarna merah senada dengan gaun yang dikenakan Jeonghan. mereka terlihat sempurna, wanitanya terlihat begitu cantik sementara pria itu terlihat begitu tampan dan juga berkharisma. Wajah Jeonghan terlihat tenang dalam gandengan Jisoo, sesekali ia menebar senyum kepada tamu-tamu undangan yang hadir disana, dan lagi-lagi fikirannya menerawang pada dua hari lalu, ketika junhui memintanya untuk hadir kepesta pernikahannya, Jeonghan yang ingin menolak mengurungkan niatnya ketika akhirnya Junhui menggunakan janji keduanya, dan disinilah Jeonghan berada sekarang, tepat pada tanggal 20 januari 2010 di hari resepsi pernikahan Junhui dan Seungcheol.

Jeonghan menunduk dan kembali memandang Jisoo lemah, ia seperti ingin lari dari sana. Jisoo yang mengerti akan hal itu, memegang kedua tangan Jeonghan, dan menatapnya

"Semakin aku melihatmu, semakin aku mencintaimu"

"Apa kau mencintaiku? jika ia kau harus segera memelukku" Sering kali Jisoo akan melakukan hal konyol seperti ini hanya untuk membuat Jeonghannya tenang, bagaimana mungkin mereka akan berpelukan mesra sementara mereka sedang berada di acara pernikahan orang lain, tapi untuk seorang Hong Jisoo hal tersebut bukanlah masalah besar, selama itu bisa membuat Jeonghan nyaman maka itu bukanlah apa-apa untuknya. Jisoo pun merentangkan kedua tangannya, menunggu Jeonghan untuk memeluknya

Jeonghan yang merasa sedikit malu, akhirnya menyerah. Kini ia berada dipelukan Jisoo, ia membutuhkan Jisoo sekarang, ia membutuhkan kehangatan Jisoo untuk menenangkan dirinya

Beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan mereka, mereka terlihat berbisik seakan membicarakan apa yang dilakukan Jisoo dan Jeonghan. Jisoo terlihat santai saja, ia hanya menanggapi tatapan sinis itu dengan tawa lebar dibibirnya, tidak merasa canggung sama sekali. Sementara Jeonghan semakin memeluk Jisoo erat, bagaimana tidak hari ini pria yang dicintainya resmi telah menikahi sahabatnya sendiri. Meski Jeonghan sudah menerimanya tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu muncul begitu saja.

.

.

Sejak Jeonghan tau Junhui dan Seungcheol resmi berpacaran 20 februari 2008 lalu, Jeonghan mulai mencoba menerima semuanya. Jeonghan mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya dan berada disisi mereka berdua, tidak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu bertiga untuk sekedar makan atau pergi bersama, awalnya memang menyakitkan tapi Jeonghan belajar menerima bahwa perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia paksakan, tidak jarang bahkan terkadang Jeonghan membantu salah satu dari mereka untuk membelikan hadiah untuk satu sama lain. Layaknya persahabatan antar sesama wanita terkadang Jeonghan bahkan mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Jun terhadap Seungcheol, Jika mereka bertengkar Jeonghan akan menjadi orang yang selalu mendamaikan mereka. Jeonghan memang seorang wanita yang sangat baik, ia bahkan mengabaikan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk membahagiakan orang lain. 3 Bulan dirasa Jeonghan sudah cukup, ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, tepat setelah hari kelulusan SMA, Jeonghan segera meminta pada Appa nya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya keluar negeri, dan Ren serta Baekho setuju begitu saja. Maka sejak 20 mei 2008 lalu Jeonghan melanjutkan pendidikannya di (ICMS) International College of Management, Sydney, Australia, dan tempat itulah yang akhirnya mempertemukan Jeonghan dan Jisoo, seseorang yang kini menjadi tempat bagi Jeonghan menyadarkan segala beban fikirannya.

Awalnya mereka hanya berteman karena berasal dari negara yang sama, perlahan-lahan mereka menjadi teman bicara dan mulai menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain, sikap Jisoo yang begitu lembut dan dewasa membuat Jeonghan merasa nyaman berada disisinya, mereka jadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Jisoo yang sudah sejak awal menyimpan perasaan pada Jeonghan akhirnya mengungkapkannya, hari itu mereka pergi ke Sydney Opera House Sails dan disanalah Jisoo mengungkapkan perasaannya, Jeonghan pun menerimanya. Jisoo adalah pria yang sangat baik, ia sangat mengerti apapun yang dirasakan Jeonghan dan selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia, hal ini pula yang membaut Jeonghan merasa sangat beruntung karena akhirnya Tuhan menjadi sedikit baik dengan mengirimkan Jisoo untuknya..

.

.

Pernikahan itu dimulai dengan sangat meriah dan ketika pesta itu berakhir Jeonghan merasa seperti ia mendapatkan kembali hidupnya, ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Bagaimana tidak ketika ia memberikan ucapan selamat Seungcheol bahkan sempat memeluknya, seakan ia berterimakasih karena Jeonghan sudah hadir pada acara pernikahan tersebut. Jisoo yang melihat itu segera menarik Jeonghan perlahan, ia bahkan membalas perlakuan Seungcheol dengan ikut memeluk Junhui, Seungcheol yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bersikap biasa saja, karena menurut seungcheol itu hanya sebuah ungkapan kegembiraan tapi bagi Jisoo itu adalah balas dendamnya karena Seungcheol sudah berani memeluk Jeonghannya.

 _Hufssshhh,_ Jeonghan kembali menghela nafasnya..

"Kau bosan sayang? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghela nafas seperti itu?" haha Jisoo sedikit menggoda Jeonghan

"Jika kau mau kita bisa segera menikah ditempat ini"

"Kau mau? Aku akan segera mendaftarkannya.." Jisoo pun berpura-pura akan melengkah dan menemui pemilik hotel

Jeonghan segera menariknya dan memukul Jisoo perlahan

"Jika kau akan melamarku, maka lamarlah dengan benar"

Hahahaha Jisoo tertawa dan menarik Jeonghan kembali dalam pelukannya..

"Tentu, aku akan membuatnya menjadi sangat indah untukmu''

"jadi isi penuh diriku didalam hatimu, karena kau mengisi semuanya didalam sini ". Jisoo menunjuk hatinya, mengambil tangan Jeonghan dan meletakkannya di dadanya, membaiarkan Jeonghan merasakan setiap detak jantung yang dimilikinya untuk Jeonghan.

.

.

Bayangan Jeonghan yang melihat itu, hanya tersenyum miris,,

"Hong jisoo, aku merindukanmu, seandainya saja waktu itu aku tidak pergi" dan Jeonghan mulai menagis. Perlahan lahan semua menjadi putih dan Jeonghan terbangun dari tidurnya…

Melihat Jeonghan yang bangun dengan air mata yang berlinang, membuat Wonwoo dengan sigap langsung memeluknya, Jeonghan yang merasa nyaman dengan pelukan itu seakan merasa bahwa Jisoo lah yang memeluknya, untuk sepersekain menit mereka saling berpelukan seperti itu namun kemudian Jeonghan seperti tersadar dan segera mendorong tubuh Wonwoo..

"ya, kau siapa?"

"Kenapa ada dikamarku?"

"Eh…" Wonwoo yang terlihat bingung, akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya pada Jeonghan..

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku melihatmu gelisah sekali, sepertinya kau mimpi buruk. Melihatmu terbangun sambil menangis seperti itu membautku merasa harus menenangkanmu"

"Maafkan ketidak sopananku Jeonghan Sii"

"Errrr sudahlah"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Wonwoo, Jeon won Won, kau bisa memanggiku Wonwoo"

"Emmm baiklah, terimakasih Wonwoo Shii sudah membiarkan aku menginap, besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan segera pergi" Jeonghan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya pada Wonwoo

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak" Wonwoo mencoba tersenyum dan beranjak pergi dari sana, meskipun kata-kata itu tidak ingin sama sekali ia dengar dari Jeonghan

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Seungcheol Home**

Seungcheol memasuki kamar Channie, berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan duduk disana, ia meraba kasur tempat tidur tersebut, beberapa jam yang lalu Jeonghan duduk disana, Seungcheol memperhatikan botol-botol minuman dibawah tempat tidur tersebut,

Dia minum terlalu banyak, apa dia akan baik-baik saja..

Ah sudahlah, untuk apa aku memikirkannya toh kami akan segera bercerai..

Seungcheol mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar sampai akhirnya sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, tepat dihadapannya ada sebuah figura yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat bahagia dengan bayi dipangkuannya, wanita itu memeluk bayi tersebut dengan sangat erat dan bayi tersebut tersenyum kearahnya memperlihatkan kedua gigi yang baru saja dimilikinya, disisi lainnya ada sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan sebuah keluarga kecil yang terlihat bahagia, seorang ayah yang memegangi kedua tangan putranya mencoba mengajarinya berjalan dan seorang wanita yang merentangkan kedua tangannya, seakan takut putranya akan jatuh dan terluka.

 _Cih,_

Seungcheol hanya tertawa memperhatikan gambar tersebut, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sana dan lebih memilih melihat kearah lampu tidur yang ada disisi kirinya, dan disanapun ia menemukan sebuah gambar yang memperlihatkan seorang pria dan wanita yang memakai tuxedo dan gaun berwarna putih cerah, senyum mereka terlihat dipaksakan dengan latar sebuah dinding berwarna putih pucat.

Seungcheol membalikkan foto itu darinya dan ternyata dibagian belakang foto tersebut terdapat sesuatu yang bertuliskan ''appa eommaku''.

Mungkinkah putranya sudah bisa menulis?

Ayah macam apa dia, dia bahkan tidak tau perkembagan putranya sendiri

Seungcheol membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur, meletakkan sebelah tangan diatas permukaan wajahnya, ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas hari itu

.

.

 **19 desember 2011, Rumah Sakit Gyonggido Seoul**

"Sayang kau tidak apa apa, bagaimana ini, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu, apa aku harus memanggilkan dokter lagi?". Seungcheol mengusap keringat yang mengaliri wajah cantik Junhui, ia tidak bisa tenang sejak tadi, Sejak dua hari yang lalu Junhui sudah berbaring dirumah sakit, ia mengeluh perutnya sakit sekali, padahal seharusnya ia baru akan melahirkan 15 hari lagi..

"Sudahlah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak sabar ingin segera melihat wajah putra kita kelak, apa ia akan tampan sepertimu atau justru akan mirip sekali dengaku" Jun menyentuh wajah Seungcheol pelan sekali

"Aku mencintaimu Seungcheol"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, tidak aku sangat mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu melebihi diriku sendiri Jun"

"Aku tau itu" Jun tersenyum sebaik mungkin, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang dialaminya, jika saja tidak ada siapapun diruangan ini, mungkin ia akan mencoba menggigit sesuatu dan berteriak sekeras mungkin, perutnya terasa sakit sekali, seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuknya tanpa ampun dari dalam sana.

"Seungcheol hubungi Jeonghan, mintalah dia kembali, aku ingin bertemu dengannya".

"Kumohon…." Jun menatap Seungcheol dalam-dalam

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba bicara dengannya, tunggu disini".

Seungcheol beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut, setelah Jun melihat Seungcheol pergi, ia memegang perutnya, megerang menahan rasa sakit, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dan menagis sekerasnya, rasanya ia benar-benar akan mati. Apa sesakit ini rasanya ketika kau akan melahirkan, tapi ia harus bisa menahannya ia harus bisa melahirkan putranya, Seungcheol sudah lama sekali menantikan kehadiran bayi mereka.

.

.

 **20 desember 2011,**

Tepat pukul 5 pagi Jun tiba-tiba saja berteriak sangat keras dan menangis dengan hebat, Seungcheol yang terbangun dari tidurnya terlihat sangat panik, sehingga ia berlarian kesana kemari mencari suster dan dokter yang menangani Jun. Air ketubannya telah pecah dan ada bercak darah disana, namun darah yang keluar justru menggumpal dan berwarna hitam pekat, dokter harus segera melakukan operasi, jika tidak maka besar kemudian bayi yang dikandung Jun tidak akan terselamatkan

Pukul 9 Pagi Jeonghan tiba dirumah sakit, Jeonghan yang sangat panik segera berlari menghampiri Seungcheol keruang operasi bahkan Jeonghan masih membawa koper-kopernya, setibanya dibandara dia langsung bergegas menemui Jun dirumah sakit..

"Bagaimana, apa dia sudah keluar?"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Apa dokter mengatakan sesuatu?" Jeonghan mengajukan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi pada Seungcheol?

Seungcheol menarik Jeonghan dan memeluknya erat, ia menangis dibahu Jeonghan, Jeonghan yang merasa iba berusaha menenangkan Seungcheol sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Seungcheol pelan

"Uljuma, aku tau kau sangat mencintainya Seungcheol ahh"

"Tenanglah Jun akan baik-baik saja, ia dan bayimu pasti akan baik-baik saja"

"Percayalah padaku"

Jangan tanyakan perasaan Jeonghan saat ini, ia sangat khawatir pada Jun, tapi disisi lain ia juga sedikit merasa cemburu, pria yang dicintainya sekarang berada dipelukkannya, ia bahkan mencoba menenangkan perasaannya, sementara pria itu malah sedang menagisi orang lain"

"Kau beruntung sekali Jun", Jeonghan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri..

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 jam Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menunggu didepan ruang operasi, kedua orang tua Seungcheol dan Junhui pun sudah berada didepan ruang operasi, begitu pula dengan kedua orang tua Jeonghan yang baru tiba 15 menit yang lalu, wajah mereka semua terlihat pucat pasi, karena Jun tidak juga keluar dari ruang operasi.

Namun tidak lama kemudian lampu ruang operasi berubah menjadi hijau, dan suster mengeluarkan Jun dari sana, Seungcheol yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari mengikuti Jun disertai orang tua meraka, Jun harus masuk ruang ICU, Dokter menarik Sungcheol dan memintanya mengikutinya..

"Tuan, silahkan ikuti saya"

"Baiklah dokter"

Sekarang mereka telah berada dirungan Dokter Park

"Sebelumnya saya ucapkan selamat tuan, syukurlah bayi anda terlihat sehat sekali, padahal awalnya saya sempat menduga akan sulit mengatasinya"

"Anda mendapatkan bayi laki-laki'

"Baiklah dokter, bagaimana dengan istri saya"

"Istri anda mengalami banyak pendarahan, tapi saya fikir kondisinya akan berangsur membaik jika ditangani dengan benar"

"Anda harus memperhatikan pola makannya dan memastikan ia meminum obatnya secara teratur"

"Baiklah dokter, terimakasih banyak" Seungcheol membungkuk 90 derajat pada dokter Park, sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasihnya pada dokter tersebut

Dokter park juga membalas dengan memberikan senyuman pada Seungcheol, "Sekali lagi selamat Tuan"

.

.

Seungcheol yang terlihat sangat bahagia mempercepat langkah kakinya, ia ingin sekali segera memeluk junhui sekarang, mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya karena wanita itu telah memberikan hadiah yang luar biasa untuknya, ia telah menjadi seorang ayah hari ini. hanya butuh 5 langkah lagi dan Seungcheol akan segera sampai disana, tapi kebahagiaannya tak bertahan lama, suster-suster berlari keruangan Junhui dan membawa berbagai peralatan medis, bahkan dokter Park yang baru semenit lalu ditemuinya kini sudah berada dibelakangnya, segera dengan cepat masuk keruangan junhui..

Hampir setengah jam mereka berusaha menangani Junhui, Jun terkena serangan jantuk dan sesak nafas hebat..

Seungcheol sudah terduduk lemas dipojok ruangan, sementara Heechul ibu Junhui sudah mengis hebat sejak tadi, ruangan itu kacau sekali..

Bahkan tidak satupun dari mereka yang sudah melihat bayi Seungcheol dan Junhui, apa yang mereka alami hari ini benar-benar diluar kemampuan mereka

.

.

Pukul 11, Kondisi Jun berangsur-angsur membaik..

Ia sudah bisa tersenyum dan berinteraksi dengan keluarganya meski harus menggunakan masker oksigen dimulutnya, seungcheol sejak tadi terus menerus memegang tangan Junhui

"Seungcheol" Jun berujar lemah

"Ia sayang aku disini, aku ada disini" Seungcheol mempererat pegangan tangannya pada Junhui

"Panggilkan Jeonghan"

Seungcheol pun segera memanggil Jeonghan

.

.

"Jun aku disini" Jeonghan berdiri disebelah Junhui

Jun hanya tersenyum lemah melihat sahabatnya tersebut

"Jeonghan, maafkan aku" Junhui mulai menangis, Jeonghan segera memeluknya

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Jun, lupakan masa lalu, kau harus sehat sekarang" kata-kata itu begitu tulus ia ucapkan, Jeonghan ingin segera melupakan masalalunya, tidak ada gunanya membahas hal itu sekarang ini..

"Aku telah mengambil banyak hal darimu, aku merasa waktuku akan segera tiba Jeonghan, Jeonghan aku akan menagih janji ku yang ketiga sekarang, kau tidak bisa menolaknya"

Jeonghan kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah, namun Jun terus melanjutkan perkataannya

"Menikahlah dengan Seungcheol"

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berada dalam posisi yang sama-sama terkejut sekarang,

"Apa maksudmu Jun, apa maksdudmu menikah?" Seungcheol meminta penjelasan pada Jun, tapi Jun hanya menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada keduanya

"Ini permintaan Terakhirku Seungcheol, jika kau mencintaiku dan semua janjimu benar maka kau pasti akan mengabulkannya, menikahlah hari ini, aku tidak yakin Tuhan akan memberikanku kesempatan hingga besok".

.

.

Jeonghan ingin menagis rasanya, kata-kata Jun sangat memojokkan posisinya, what the hell, apa-apaan ini

Namun Jeonghan mengambil surat tersebut dan mulai membacanya

* * *

 ** _Disaat kau membaca surat ini maka aku sudah dalam kondisi yang buruk, maafkan aku karena kau harus menangung beban ini sangat lama_**

 ** _Jeonghan kau adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku, kau menempati bagian yang penting disana, hidupku begitu rumit Jeonghan tidak seharipun aku bisa melaluinya tanpa mendengus kesal atau mengucapkan sumpah serapah, aku tak pernah suka ketika appa dan eommaku selalu menuntutku untuk menjadi seperti yang mereka harapkan sementara mereka tidak memikirkan kebahagianku. Tapi semenjak aku mengenalmu hari-hariku beranjak membaik, kau membuat hariku menjadi semakin bewarna, kau membuat aku merasa hidup setiap kali aku berada disisimu. Namun perlahan aku mulai bergantung padamu, aku menjadi begitu lemah dan mulai menyusahkanmu, memintamu mendengarkanku, memintamu mengabulkan permintaanku dan kau selalu melakukannya, tapi perlahan justru aku mengambil semua kebahagiannmu,_**

 ** _Aku sangat egois jeonghan, aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku sendiri, kau pantas membenciku, tapi lagi-lagi aku memintamu mengabulkan permintaanku,_**

 ** _Hari itu jika kau sempat mengungkapkan perasaanmu, mungkin saat ini yang berada disisimu adalah Seungcheol, tapi aku justru merebutnya darimu, aku mulai terbiasa dengan pria itu dan tak mampu melepaskannya lagi, kau boleh membenciku Jeonghan._**

 ** _Aku salah, kesalahanku amat besar, jika kau mencintainya maka dia adalah sebuah pohon kehidupan untukku, hari ini aku mengembalikannya padamu Jeonghan. Aku sudah cukup menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya, Sekarang pria itu milikmu, menikahlah dengannya dan jadilah ibu dari putraku. Kau pantas mendapatkan keduanya. Aku tidak yakin Tuhan masih memberikanku kesempatan Jeonghan, mungkin juga tuhan membenciku karena telah menyakiti wanita sebaik dirimu, hari ini menikahlah dengan Seungcheol, aku merestui semuanya dengan senyuman diwajahku. Cintai dia dan buat ia menjadi milikmu untuk selamanya._**

 ** _Aku menyayangimu Yoon Jeonghan, maafkan aku_**

 ** _-Wen Junhui-_**

* * *

Junghan meremas suratnya kasar dan membuangnya

"Kenapa kau egois sekali Jun, mengapa selalu memintaku melakukan hal yang sulit",

"aku tidak sekuat itu Jun"

"Aku tidak bisa" Jeoghan mulai menagis, ruangan itu terlihat penuh dengan deraian air mata, sementara Seungcheol sekarang membuang wajahnya dari Junhui, bagaimana bisa istrinya meminta hal yang bahkan tidak mungkin mampu dilakukannya, ia sangat mencintai Junhui

Seungcheol mengambil surat yang dibacanya dan melipat surat itu kembali

"Aku tidak pernah membacanya"

"Ini tidak benar Jun"

 **BLAM!** Seungcheol keluar dari ruangan itu

.

.

Seungcheol kini berada dia bagian atap rumah sakit, rumit sekali, pikirannya bercabang-cabang memikirkan banyak kemungkinan..

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya"

Tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk, Seungcheol melihat handphonenya dan ternyata eommanya yang menelvon

Seungcheol mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan

"Seungcheol cepatlah, Jun kembali mengalami sesak nafas"

Seungcheol yang panik segera berlari menuju ruangan Junhui..

Junhui melihat Seungcheol dan memintanya mendekat, ia juga melihat kearah Jeonghan memintanya mendekat, ia kesulitan bicara sekarang, suaranya tersekat dan seakan tidak mau keluar, nafasnya tersengal-sengal..

Ia mempersatukan kedua tangan tersebut dan menganggukkan kepala,

"Tolonglah" ia berbisik lemah ditelinga Seungcheol,

Seungcheol menangis dan menyerahkan surat itu pada ibunya Xiumin, Xiumin pun mulai membacanya

* * *

 ** _Seungcheol aku mencintaimu, kau tau itu kan. Kau adalah pria yang sangat baik, tidak ada satu haripun yang kulewati tanpa mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan karena ia mengirimkan seseorang sepertimu. Tapi aku tak sebaik itu Seungcheol. Aku melukai perasaan sahabatku sendiri demi bisa memilikimu dan hidup bersamamu. Dan dia mengabulkannya_**

 ** _Jeonghan sudah menyukaimu sangat lama Seungcheol, ia mengorbankan perasaanya sendiri demi kita. Hari itu dia akan mengungkapkan persaannya padamu tapi aku memohon dan mengais padanya agar ia mengalah untukku, aku memintanya memberikamu untukku. Meskipun Jeonghan menagis tapi ia melepaskanmu untukku, setelah itu ia pergi keluar negeri untuk menjauh darimu tapi lagi-lagi aku memintanya untuk kembali hadir diacara pernikahan kita. Kau bisa rasakan betapa hancurnya perasaannya hari itu?_**

 ** _Tapi aku memang egois Seungcheol, aku mengorbankan orang lain untuk kebahagaian ku sendiri, hari ini aku akan mengajukan permintaan pada kalian berdua, kuharap kau akan mengabulkannya, karena ini akan menjadi permintaan terakhirku,_**

 ** _Seungcheol jika kau mencintaiku dan semua ucapamu benar, menikahlah dengan Jeonghan dihadapanku, menikahlah dengannya dan tebus semua kesalahan yang sudah kuperbuat untuknya, bahagiakan dia untukku, jadikan ia wanita paling bahagia didunia dan jadilah appa dan eomma untuk putra kita._**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu, kuharap kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku._**

* * *

.

.

Xiumin menangis membacanya, ia menyerahkan kedua surat itu kepada kedua orang tua Junhui dan Jeonghan. Setelah berembuk akhirnya ketiga keluarga itu memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan Junhui.

Kondisi Junhui terlihat semakin lemah, nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal dan jantungnya berdetak tidak menentu dan atas permintaan Junhui akhirnya Jeonghan memakai gaun pernikahan yang dikenakan Junhui, seungcheol juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Jun melepaskan cincin yang mengikat jari manisnya, ia menyerahkan cincin pernikahannya pada Jeonghan

"Pakailah" Jun mengangguk lemah, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar iklas memberikannya

Pernikahan tersebut terlihat sunyi sekali, kedua mempelai tenggelam dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing, dan ketika mereka akan mengucapkan janji suci, ruangan itu malah terlihat penuh dengan isak tangis yang memilukan, Sengcheol terus menerus melihat wajah Junhui mencari tanda bahwa ia akan membatalkan pernikahan tersebut, tapi Junhui justru tersenyum padanya. Sekarang mereka telah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Junhui memegang tangan Jeonghan dan juga Seungcheol, ia tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata, ia menangis bukan karena sedih tapi ia merasa bahagia karena telah berhasil menepati janjinya, mereka bahkan sempat mengambil foto bersama. Namun tidak lama kemudian Junhui menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tertidur tenang untuk selamanya dengan Jeonghan, Seungcheol dan keluarga disisinya tanpa pernah melihat sama sekali wajah putranya.

.

.

Seeungcheol menagis hebat memikirkan kejadian tersebut, hal itu sudah terjadi 4 tahun yang lalu namun rasanya seakan baru kemarin ia mengalaminya.

.

.

.

.

 **RIVIEW JUSEYOO ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THAT MY FAULT**

 **Cast :**

Seventeen Yoon Junghan/Jeonghan (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Choi Seung Cheol/SCoups (man) - (Junhui & Jeonghan husband)

Seventeen Wen Junhui/Jun (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Lee Chan/Dino (man) - (Seungcheol & Junhui son)

 **Nb : untuk Lee Chan/Dino namanya berubah menjadi Choi Chan Hui**

Seventeen Jeon Won Woo/Wonwoo (man) - (Jeonghan angel)

Exo Kim Min Seok/Xiumin (women) – (Seungcheol mother)

Seventeen Kwon Soonyoung/Hoshi (man) - (Seungcheol bestfriend)

Seventeen Lee Jihoon/Woozi (women) - (Seungcheol bestfriend)

Nu'est Kang Dong Ho/Baekho (man) - (Jeonghan father)

 **Nb : untuk Kang Dong Ho/Baekho namanya berubah menjadi Yoon Dong Ho**

Nu'est Choi Min Ki/Ren (women) - (Jeonghan mother)

Seventeen Hong Jisoo/Joshua (man) - (Jeonghan Ex Boyfriend)

Seventeen Kim Ming Gyu/Mingyu (man) - (Jeonghan bestfriend)

Seventeen Boo Seung Kwan/Seungkwan (women) - (Jisoo step sister)

Seventeen Seo Myung Ho/The8 (man) - (Jeonghan brother)

 **Nb : untuk Seo Myung Ho/The8 namanya berubah menjadi Yoon Myungho**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Wonwoo house, Pukul 7 pagi**

Sejak bangun dari mimpinya, Jeonghan sama sekali tidak dapat tertidur lagi. Beberapa kali ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun semakin ia menutup kedua matanya semakin ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kenyataan yang baru saja dialaminya. Perkataan Seungcheol terus terngiang ditelinganya

" _Mati atau pergilah jika kau mau, mati atau pergi"_

"Aku sudah pergi sekarang, apa kau bahagia? atau aku harus mati dulu baru kau akan merasa puas?"

Jeonghan memandangi gelas kaca yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya, menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus memecahkan gelas tersebut dan mengakhiri semuanya saat ini juga, ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk bertahan lagi. namun semakin ia memandangi gelas tersebut, semakin ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pantulan raut wajahnya. Selemah itukah dia sekarang, sesakit itukah sudah perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya, seakan semua kenyataan itu memangkas habis seluruh raut ceria dan senyum diwajahnya.

Jeonghan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut, membiarkan aliran darah memenuhi seluruh pusat syaraf dikepalanya, ia selalu melakukan hal tersebut ketika merasa tertekan dan tidak tau harus berbuat apapun, satu-satunya nama yang saat ini terlintas difikirannya hanyalah Channie, rasanya belum sehari sejak terakhir kali ia melihat putranya tersebut, namun ia sudah sangat merindukannya, ia sangat membutuhkan Channie sekarang, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan meski ia menelvon berkali-kali, Xiumin ibu mertuanya tetap saja mengatakan bahwa Channie tidak bersamanya, padahal Jeonghan tau dengan pasti bahwa Seungcheol menitipkan Channie disana,

"Apa aku harus kebusan?"

.

.

 _Tok tok tok,_ terdengar suara ketukan dari luar.

Jeonghan merapikan rambutnya dan membuka pintu tersebut

"Ah, mian, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Ani, aku memang sudah bangun sejak tadi"

"Kau sudah sarapan? Ayo sarapan bersama" Wonwoo berlalu meninggalkan Jeonghan dan segera menuju meja makan, ia sudah berpakaian rapi sekarang

Jeonghan hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Wonwoo, sejujurnya ia merasa tidak nyaman berada disini, ia tidak mengenal Wonwoo, meski mereka bertetangga tapi Jeonghan sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengannya, ia hanya pernah melihat Wonwoo beberapa kali, itu pun ketika ia sedang bermain bersama Channie dihalaman rumahnya dan sekarang bahkan ia menginap dirumah tersebut. hal ini tentu membuatnya sangat canggung, apa lagi jika harus sarapan bersama, tapi Jeonghan juga tidak bisa menolaknya, perutnya benar-benar terasa sakit sekarang, ia harus mengisinya dengan sesuatu..

.

.

Jeonghan dan Wonwoo duduk berhadapan di meja makan

"Jwosong hamnida" sebuah kata yang keluar dari bibir Jeonghan

"Sudahlah, aku tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali Jeonghan Shii"

"Aku akan segera pergi setelah ini"

"Eodiga? kau akan pulang kerumahmu?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati, namun hal tersebut justru menghentikan Jeonghan dari kegiatan makannya.

Wonwoo yang menyadari hal itu segera mengalihkan pembicaraannya

"Beberapa kali aku sempat melihat putramu, sepertinya ia anak yang sangat menyenangkan"

"Emm, ia anak yang cukup ceria diusianya"

"Boleh aku tau namanya"

"Channie, kau bisa memanggilnya seperti itu"

"Berapa usianya?" meskipun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukannya terlihat membosankan, tapi Wonwoo berusaha untuk membuat situasi menjadi menyenangkan dan Wonwoo bisa melihat bahwa Jeonghan sama sekali tidak keberatan jika ia membahas mengenai putranya dan begitulah pembicaraan itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka menghabiskan sarapan pagi mereka.

.

.

Kini Jeonghan sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, ia juga sudah merapikan kamar yang semalam ia pakai untuk menginap, sekarang ia hanya harus menunggu Wonwoo turun dari lantai atas dan segera pergi. Jeonghan duduk dikursi ruang tamu, ia baru saja menghubungi Mingyu, Jeonghan berencana akan pergi kesana sekarang. Ketika melihat Wonwoo turun, Jeonghan segera bangun dan menuju kearah Wonwoo, membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya...

"Wonwoo shii, khamsahamnida"

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, maaf sudah merepotkanmu dan juga komohon tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau...aku menginap disini, kau mengerti maksudku bukan ?", Jeonghan membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh seakan menunjuk kesegala arah. Tentu saja Jeonghan merasa perbuatan yang dilakukannya ini salah, ia seorang wanita yang sudah menikah dan bagaimana mungkin ia pergi dari rumah lalu justru menginap dirumah seorang lelaki yang juga adalah tetangganya.

"ah yee, aku mengerti"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu" Wonwoo segera mengambil kunci mobil dan menutup rapat pintu rumahnya

"Tidak perlu, aku akan naik taksi saja"

"Kau tidak bisa menemukan taksi ditempat ini, kau lupa?"

Jeonghan ingat sekarang, diwilayah perumahannya kendaraan umum tidak boleh memasuki area ini, kecuali mereka mendapatkan pesanan panggilan. Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Jeonghan setuju dengan ajakan Wonwoo

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu lagi" Jeonghan pun masuk kedalam mobil

.

.

Pandangan Jeonghan terus tertuju kearah sebuah rumah berwarna abu-abu yang kini ada dihadapannya, tatapannya sama sekali tidak terlepas dari lantai dua rumah tersebut, jendela dirumah itu masih terbuka lebar, angin membuat tirainya bergerak kesana-kemari, seakan melambai untuk menyapa Jeonghan, entah untuk mengucapkan selamat datang atau malah memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal, lampu di teras rumah tersebut juga masih menyala, padahal sekarang sudah pukul delapan pagi, biasanya Seungcheol sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah pada jam ini. Jeonghan mengamati seluruh tempat dari rumah tersebut, hati kecilnya mencari sebuah sosok yang sangat ingin ia lihat sekarang, setidaknya ia harus tau bahwa sosok yang dicarinya baik-baik saja. Wonwoo yang baru saja selesai mengunci pagar rumahnya kini memasuki mobil, ia memperhatikan sekilas arah pandangan mata Jeonghan, hatinya berdenyut sakit, ia jelas tahu apa yang sedang difikirkan wanita tersebut

'Sudahlah apa yang bisa kau harapkan Jeon Won Won, kau sudah bisa berada sedekat ini saja dengannya sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban' Wonwoo mendesis kesal

Jeonghan yang mendengar desisan tersebut melirik ke arah Wonwoo, "Wae?"

"Ah anio, Jeonghan shii kemana aku harus mengantarmu?"

"Pyeongchang dong, kau bisa mengantarkan aku kesana"

Perjalanan itu terlihat sunyi, Jeonghan dan Wonwoo sama-sama terdiam, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya Jeonghan hanya melihat kearah luar kaca sementara Wonwoo fokus menyetir, sambil sekali-kali bibirnya bergerak seakan sedang mengucapkan sesuatu, ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, ia benar-benar tidak tau harus memulai obrolannya dari mana, sementara ia bahkan tidak tau apakah ia akan bertemu Jeonghan lagi atau tidak. Hingga akhirnya perjalanan yang menghabiskan waktu 20 menit tersebut berakhir sudah.

"Wonwoo Shii, kearah kiri. itu, rumah itu"

"Ah nde,,"

.

.

Kini Jeonghan sudah berada didepan rumah Mingyu, Pyeongchang dong merupakan sebuah wilayah perumahan yang cukup terkenal di wilayah Seoul dan bahkan tempat ini sering dijadikan sebagai lokasi syuting sebuah drama dan disinilah Kim Ming Gyu tinggal, seseorang yang dipercaya Jeonghan untuk berbagi cerita dan menyimpan rahasia drama kehidupan pernikahannya.

"Noona" Mingyu yang keluar dari rumah, segera menghampiri Jeonghan, ia memperhatikan Wonwoo sekilas dan tersenyum padanya. Wonwoo membalas senyum tersebut dan segera pergi menuju kantornya.

"Nuguya noona?"

"Entahlah, aku baru mengenalnya".

"Kau dekat dengannya? temanmu? atau bagaimana?" Mingyu yang sepertinya masih sangat penasaran terus saja menanyakan berbagai hal mengenai Wonwoo, Jeonghan yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pembahasan Mingyu hanya menjawab seadanya saja…

.

.

Kini Jeonghan berada dikamar Mingyu, ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikirannya. Tidak lama kemudian Mingyu datang dengan membawakan dua gelas jus ditangannya, ia meletakkan jus tersebut dimeja dan segera menghampiri Jeonghan, ia duduk disebelah Jeonghan dan menyamankan posisi duduknya

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Hmp, sudah"

"Chaa, sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jeonghan hanya berdecak malas mendengarkan hal tersebut, ia memutar posisi tidurnya memalingkan wajahnya dari Mingyu dan menutupi telinganya dengan bantal. Mingyu yang menyaksikan hal tersebut terus saja mengajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan, ia bahkan melantangkan suaranya agar Jeonghan tetap dapat mendengarkan semua pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Jeonghan yang tidak sanggup mendengarkan ocehan Mingyu akhirnya mulai membuka suara…

"Aku pergi dari rumah"

Satu kalimat yang sudah cukup membuat Mingyu memahami semuanya

"Kemarilah" Mingyu menarik Jeonghan kesisinya, membuat ia terduduk dan memeluknya

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak harus menceritakan apapun lagi, sudahlah noona kau tidak bersalah dalam hal ini, bertahanlah aku akan membantumu, aku akan membantumu noona"

Mendengar hal tersebut tangis Jeonghan pecah begitu saja, Mingyu tidak menanyakan apapun lagi, ia hanya membiarkan Jeonghan meluapkan segala kesedihannya, membiarkan Jeonghan menceritakan segalanya disela-sela tangisnya, ia dapat merasakan segala kesedihan yang dipendam oleh Jeonghan dan mendengarkan semua cerita ini membuatnya merasa brengsek, karena sejujurnya Mingyu dan Seungcheol bersepupu dan tanpa sengaja ia telah menjadi seseorang yang mendukung pernikahan tersebut, kini Mingyu merasa bahwa ia harus benar-benar berada disisi Jeonghan dan mengabaikan ikatan darah yang dimilikinya dengan Seungcheol, hyungnya sudah benar-benar keterlaluan sekarang..

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tepat pukul 12 siang Mingyu mengajak Jeonghan kesebuah cafe. **Day & Night Cafe**, sebuah cafe yang menawarkan menu makanan manis dan berbagai olahan daging yang tentu saja mampu memperbaiki suasana hatimu, cafe tersebut merupakan salah satu tempat favorit yang selalu dikunjungi Mingyu, suasananya tenang dan tentu saja menu makanan yang ditawarkan akan membuat kita betah untuk berada disini seharian...

"Baiklah, nikmati makananmu dan lupakan segalanya" Mingyu tertawa lepas

"Haruskah aku membawamu berlibur?"

"Kau ingin aku lari dari masalahku dan menderita selamanya?"

"Anio, bukan itu maksudku"

"Tidakkah noona merasa lelah? kau harus sedikit bersenang-senang untuk hidupmu"

"Apa pentingnya terus menerus-menerus memikirkan orang lain? kau harus hidup untuk dirimu sendiri"

"Kau tidak mengerti Mingyu, kau tidak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya, karena kau tidak menjalaninya. aku punya seorang anak, aku harus menjaga perasaannya"

"Dia bukan anakmu!" Mingyu sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Jeonghan diperlakukan seperti itu

"Dia bukan anakmu noona, kau bebas. Kau harus melupakan semua masalalumu dan mulai menemukan kebahagiaan untukmu sendiri, kau sudah cukup menderita selama ini. apa lagi yang bisa kau harapkan dari pria seperti itu. Seungcheol tidak akan pernah sadar seberapa besar kau mencintainya sebelum kau meninggalkannya"

"Kau harus meninggalkannya noona, kau harus pergi"

Jeonghan hanya diam saja, Mingyu benar tapi ia tetap tidak ingin membenarkan hal tersebut, ia mengatas namakan Channie sebagai alasan ia tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan Seungcheol tapi sejujurnya didalam hatinya ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kedua pria tersebut, ia ingin menjaga keluarganya tetap utuh, hingga ia benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini

"Kau masih mencintainya, ckckckck kau mencintainya noona" Mingyu menusuk-nusuk daging yang ada didepannya kesal, selera makannya perlahan hilang. Jeonghan hanya diam saja karena memang Mingyu benar

"Noona dengarkan aku" Mingyu memutar kursi duduk Jeonghan agar menghadap wajahnya dan memegang kedua tangan Jeonghan

"Kau memafkannya hari ini, tapi Seungcheol akan menyakitimu lagi besok, kau mencoba menerima semua sikapnya tapi dia justru akan memperlakukanmu lebih buruk lagi, kau tau noona, ia berani melakukan semua itu karena ia tau kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya seberapapun buruk ia memperlakukanmu, dia tidak mencintaimu noona, dia membencimu. kenapa kau tidak mengerti akan hal itu hah"

Jeonghan hanya diam saja, melepaskan tangan Mingyu dan melanjutkan makannya, ia mencoba mengubur dalam-dalam semua perkataan Mingyu, ia belum sanggup jika harus meninggalkan Seungcheol untuk selamanya.

.

.

 _kring kring kring_ ,

Terdengar suara gemerincing, menandakan bahwa ada seorang pelangan yang baru memasuki cafe, Mingyu dan Jeonghan sama-sama menoleh kearah pintu, namun pandangan Jeonghan seolah terhenti ketika ia tau siapa yang memasuki cafe tersebut, ia jelas sangat mengenal sosok itu, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga, ada banyak perasaan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan saat ini, tapi jelas ia sangat merindukan sosok tersebut...

"Hyung, Hyung yogii yogii" Mingyu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan pria itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Mingyu..

Jeonghan yang melihat hal tersebut, mamalingkan wajahnya dan memutar posisi duduknya menghadap kaca mencoba menutupi wajahnya dari sosok pria tersebut

"Kim Mingyu? Daaebak! aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengamu disini"

"Hyung kapan kau kembali? wow kau terlihat semakin hebat"

"Kau sendirian? duduk disini saja"

"Ani, aku bersama seseorang"

"Noona, kau tidak akan menyapanya?" Mingyu menoleh sekilas kearah Jeonghan

Menyadari hal tersebut, Jeonghan membalikkan tubuhnya, pria itu terlihat sangat terkejut ketika melihat Jeonghan, sementara Jeonghan hanya menundukkan wajahnya, ia merasa bersalah sekarang, ia tidak sanggup meski hanya untuk menatap kedua mata itu, kedua mata yang dulu jelas hanya memancarkan namanya disana, sementara pria itu mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya, mencoba bersikap tenang meski ia merasa marah dan kecewa dengan sosok wanita yang kini ada dihadapannya, namun melihat Jeonghan tertunduk seperti itu membuatnya mampu mengerti seberapa besar rasa bersalah yang dimiliki Jeonghan untuknya, Jisoo pun mencoba tersenyum

"Jeonghan"

"eumm, Jisoo. kau disini ?"

"Nee, aku baru saja kembali minggu lalu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, kau?" Jeonghan mencoba menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya dengan memainkan jari tangannya

"Tentu saja aku baik, bisakah aku memelukmu? kita sudah lama tidak bertemu" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jeonghan, Jisoo segera memeluk Jeonghan, mencoba meluapkan semua perasaan rindu yang ia miliki untuk Jeonghan, seberapa besarpun luka yang pernah ditinggalkan wanita ini untuknya Jisoo tetap merasa mampu untuk memaafkannya, melihat perlakuan tersebut hati Jeonghan meringis sakit, ia memeluk Jisoo erat, seakan enggan melepaskannya untuk kedua kalinya. Mingyu yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum kecil, hatinya berkata "syukurlah kau kembali hyung…"

Jeonghan tidak mampu berkata apapun, begitu pula dengan Jisoo, satu-satunya yang mampu diucapkan Jeonghan hanyalah permintaan maaf, "Maafkan aku Jisoo, maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku". Jisoo tidak menjawab apapun hingga akhirnya sebuah suara menghentikan pelukan mereka

"Jisoo oppa" Seorang wanita berdiri dibelakang mereka dan memisahkan pelukan tersebut, Boo Seungkwan begitu biasanya wanita itu disapa. Jisoo yang mengerti segera menjauh dari Jeonghan, begitupula dengan Jeonghan ia merasa tidak nyaman sekarang, mungkinkah Jisoo sudah menemukan pengganti dirinya?

"Ayo, kita cari tempat duduk lain" Jisoo memegang tangan Seungkwan dan akan membawanya mencari tempat duduk di area lain cafe, tapi kemudian suara Mingyu menghentikannya

"Hyung, disini saja, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu"

Seungkwan yang mendengar hal tersebut segera mengambil posisi duduk didekat Mingyu,

"Baiklah kenapa tidak, oppa kau duduk disana" Seungkwan menunjuk sebuah kursi yang ada didekat Jeonghan, Seungkwan memperhatikan wajah Jeonghan sekilas, ia seperti pernah melihat wanita tersebut, entah itu dimana, namun Seungkwan terlihat tidak perduli dan malah sibuk memesan makanan bersama Mingyu

Pertemuan mereka kini diliputi rasa canggung yang luar biasa, terutama bagi Jeonghan, ia merasa tidak nyaman karena sudah memeluk Jisoo didepan wanita tersebut tentu Seungkwan akan marah padanya sekarang, sementara Seungkwan justru terlihat santai dan akrab dengan Mingyu, mereka dapat mengobrol dengan nyaman meski ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Jeonghan dan Jisoo berbicara sekali-kali namun hal itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah basa-basi

.

.

 _drtt drtt drtttt drttttt,_ Ponsel Jeonghan bergetar didalam tasnya, Jeonghan mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Noona edisoyeo?"

"Wae?"

"Aku dan eomma sebentar lagi akan sampai kerumahmu okk"

 _tut tut tut tut,_ dan sambungan telvon tersebut pun terputus

.

.

"Mingyu, cepat antarkan aku, eomma akan kerumahku"

Mingyu terlihat berfikir sebentar, matanya menelusuri seluruh area cafe dan terhenti ketika bertemu pandang dengan Jisoo, sebuah ide muncul begitu saja, mungkin dengan begini mereka akan punya sedikit waktu untuk mengobrol fikirnya. "Hyung, kau saja yang mengantarkan Jeonghan noona okee!, aku masih ingin membicarakan banyak hal dengan Seungkwan, benarkan Seungkwan?"

"Eum" Seungkwan mengangguk saja

"Mingyu cepatlah!, kau harus segera mengatarku pulang, aku harus bicara dengan Seungcheol terlebih dulu sebelum eomma tiba"

"Aku benar-benar sangat lapar sekarang, aku akan menunggu kalian disini saja"

"Yakkk, Mingyu apa yang kau bicarakan, palli palli palli" Jeonghan terlihat sangat panik

Jisoo melirik sekilas kearah Seungkwan, seperti meminta sebuah persetujuan dan Seungkwan justru mengangguk

"Pergilah, aku akan menunggumu disini"

"Khaja" Jisoo segera menarik tangan Jeonghan keluar

.

.

 **Seungcheol house**

Ren dan Myungho kini sudah berada didepan rumah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol, Ren terlihat membawa beberapa kado ditangannya, begitupula dengan Myunghoo ia memegang sebuah kantung yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah boneka dinosaurus berukuran besar

 _Ting tong ting tong,_ Ren memencet bel tersebut beberapa kali, namun sepertinya tidak ada yang menjawab panggilan tersebut

"Kau sudah hubungi noonamu?"

"Eum sudah eomma"

"Lalu dimana dia?"

Ren melihat kearah samping rumah dan sebuah mobil terparkir disana, "Itu mobil Seungcheol kan?"

"eumm" Myunghoo mengangguk setuju dengan eommanya. Ren kembali menekan bel rumah tersebut, tidak lama kemudian Seungcheol muncul membukakan pintu, sepertinya ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, Ren yang menyaksikan hal tersebut terlihat sedikit bingung

"Kau tidak bekerja" Tatapan menyelidik jelas terlihat dari wajah Ren, sementara Myungho tampak santai dan hanya berdiri dengan nyaman dibelakang ibunya. Seungcheol yang belum tersadar sepenuhnya hanya berdiri mematung didepan pintu, ia tidak percaya bahwa ibu Jeonghanlah yang kini berada didepannya

"Anyonghaseyo eommonim"

"Eum, Jeonghan eodisseo?" Ren akan masuk rumah tersebut, namun Seungcheol menghalanginya, Seungcheol ingat bahwa rumahnya masih sangat berantakan, pecahan kaca yang ada diruang tamu masih belum ia bereskan dan juga minuman serta rokok yang masih ada dikamar putranya, namun Ren tetap memaksa masuk, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan rumah tersebut

"Seungcheol apa ini?" Ren menunjuk pecahan kaca yang berada disekitar kursi ruang tamu

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah, itu...emmm...Channie sedang bermain, tidak sengaja ia menarik taplak meja dan memecahkannya, aku belum sempat membereskannya eomma"

"Lalu dimana Channie sekarang?"

"Eumm dia bersama eunggg eommaku, aku membawanya ke busan kemarin, ia ingin bertemu halmonienya eomma" Seungcheol mengikuti kemanapun Ren pergi, ia hanya berharap ibu mertuanya tidak akan naik kelantai atas

.

.

Sementara didalam mobil, Jeonghan sudah sangat panik sekarang..

"Jisoo bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi"

"Ah baiklah"

"Jisoo cepatlah, kita harus segera sampai disana"

"Jisoo, aku benar-benar harus ada disana sekarang" Jisoo yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, hanya mengiyakan semua ucapan Jeonghan dan memacu mobilnya secepat mungkin

.

.

Harapan Seungcheol hilang sudah, Ren mulai naik kelantai atas, Seungcheol berusaha menghalangi Ren sebisanya, namun hal itu justru membuat Ren semakin curiga dengan tingkah laku menantunya. Myunghoo yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan eommanya lebih memilih menghidupan televisi dan menonton disana.

Ren mebuka pintu kamar tamu, semua terlihat rapi hatinya sedikit tenang sekarang, Ren melanjutkan langkahnya dan kali ini Ren memilih untuk memasuki kamar tidur Seungcheol dan Jeonghan semua juga terlihat baik-baik saja, Ren membuka lemari pakaian dan baju-baju Jeonghan masih tersusun rapi disana, namun ketika ia ingin keluar dari ruangan tersebut, secara tidak sengaja matanya justru menangkap sebuah kilauan cahaya diatas tempat tidur, Ren mendekatinya dan menemukan sebuah cincin disana..

"Bukankah ini cincin pernikahanmu?" Ren mengambil cincin tersebut dan menunjukkannya pada Seungcheol

"kenapa cincin itu ada disini?"

"Ahh, mungkin Jeonghan lupa telah melepaskannya tadi eomma" Seungcheol mengambil cincin tersebut dan menyimpannya di laci. Kecurigaan Ren semakin besar, ia pun segera menuju kamar Channie, pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi fikirnya, Jeonghan tidak akan seceroboh itu sampai melepaskan cincin pernikahannya dan lupa memakainya. Ren keluar dari kamar tersebut dan membuka kasar pintu kamar Channie, namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar mengejutkannya

"Seungcheol apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kenapa benda seperti ini bisa berada dikamar seorang anak kecil?!"

Wajah Seungcheol terlihat pucat sekarang, ia harus bisa menemukan sebuah alasan yang tepat, ia tidak ingin membuat semuanya semakin rumit

"Eomma, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti"

"Aku berjanji akan berkata sejujurnya padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, kami masih harus membicarakannya"

"Apa maksudmu membicarakannya? katakan padaku dimana Jeonghan!" Nada suara Ren meninggi sekarang, ia mengambil ponselnya dan akan menghubungi Jeonghan

Namun Teriakan Myunghoo menghentikannya, "Eomma! Noona sudah pulang"

.

.

Ren dan Seungcheol pun segera turun kebawah, sebelum masuk Jeonghan sudah berpesan pada Jisoo agar tidak usah mengantarnya masuk, Jeonghan menyuruh Jisoo segera kembali ke cafe dan Jisoo mengiyakan hal tersebut...

"Eomma, maafkan aku, aku sedang diluar tadi, aku buru-buru pulang setelah tau eomma akan kemari"

Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol sekilas, ia memandangi pria tersebut begitupula dengan Seungcheol, ia sedikit tenang sekarang karena akhirnya Jeonghan kembali dan tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya

"Kau sudah bangun? mandilah aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" Jeonghan mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya

"Seungcheol pulang terlambat semalam, ada rapat dikantornya, makanya dia tidak bekerja hari ini" Jeonghan mencoba mengartikan raut wajah ibunya, mencari jawaban dari tatapan tersebut

"Eomma ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Wahhh, eomma membeli semua kado ini? Channie pasti akan sangat senang menerimanya" Jeonghan tersenyum setulus mungkin, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang ada diruangan tersebut

"Channie ediso?" Ren hanya menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana, namun hal itu justru membuat Jeonghan sangat kesulitan, Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol meminta jawaban. Seungcehol memberikan sebuah isyarat pada Jeonghan namun Jeonghan tidak dapat memahami apa yang coba disampaikan Seungcheol

"Eodi?" Ren mengulang pertanyaannya

Jeonghan pun menjawab seadanya "Channie, emmm dia sedang bersama Mingyu, Mingyu mengajaknya keluar tadi pagi eomma"

.

.

"Jeonghan, kemarilah" Ren menarik tangan Jeonghan agar mendekat padanya

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku ibumu! katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dari mana saja kau dan kenapa kau berbohong tentang Channie?" Ren mencoba mencari kejujuran dari tatapan Jeonghan, sementara Jeonghan hanya menunduk tidak berani memandang wajah ibunya, Seungcheol yang menyaksikan hal tersebut mencoba membela Jeonghan namun Ren segera memotong ucapan Seungcheol

"Ini permbicaraan seorang ibu dan anak, kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam hal ini" Ren membawa Jeonghan menjauh dari Seungcheol dan mendudukkannya disebuah kursi, mencoba bicara dari hati ke hati...

"Jeonghan tatap wajah eomma, tidak perduli apapun yang kau lakukan eomma akan berusaha menerima semuanya. Sekarang jawab eomma dengan jujur, Seungcheol bilang Channie di busan, kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Myungho keluarlah"

"Eum, nde eomma" Myungho keluar dari rumah Jeonghan, namun ia justru melihat Jisoo dari kejauhan

"Hyung! Hyunggg" Myungho memanggil Jisoo dan menghampirinya

"Hyung apa kabar?"

"Aku baik"

"Kenapa hyung ada disini?"

"Ah, tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan noonamu tadi, ini.. bisa tolong berikan padanya?" Jisoo menyerahkan ponsel Jeonghan yang tertinggal dimobilnya, sejak tadi ia terus berdiri didepan pagar rumah Jeonghan. Ia ragu ingin masuk dan memberikan ponsel tersebut atau tidak..

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa Myungho", namun Myungho justru menarik tangan Jisoo dan membawanya masuk, Jisoo yang tidak kuasa menolak akhirnya menerima ajakan Myunghoo

.

.

"Eomma, ada Jisoo hyung disini"

"Ayolah Hyung, masuk saja tidak apa-apa"

"Noona ini, Jisoo hyung mengembalikan ponselmu yang tertinggal"

"Anyeonghaseo" Jisoo menyapa ibu Jeonghan dan juga Seungcheol. Jisoo benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang ditujukan untuknya

.

.

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan tajam, ekspresi wajahnya yang datar seketika berubah menjadi kejam, emosi Seungcheol langsung memuncak dan menguasai dirinya

"Bagus sekali. Jadi ini alasanmu tidak pulang semalaman hah?"

"Wah, daebak" Seungcheol bertepuk tangan dalam keheningan tersebut

"Kita baru saja membicarakannya dan kau bahkan langsung menemuinya, bagus sekali Yoon Jeonghan, kau benar-benar luar biasa, haruskah aku memberikan ucapan selamat untukmu"

"Chukkae, Chukkae Jeonghan Sii" Seungcheol berjalan mendekat kearah Jisoo, menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, penuh dengan kebencian

"Dan kau, berani sekali kau datang kemari! Bangga karena sudah berhasil mendapatkan kembali istriku eoh? Kau ingin menunjukkan padaku bahwa kalian bersama bukan?" Seungcheol mendorong sedikit bahu Jisoo, membuat Jisoo mundur beberapa langkah

"Choi Seung Cheol, jaga bicaramu di depan eommaku" Jeonghan mencoba meredam semua amarahnya.

"Eomma ini hanya salah paham, pulanglah aku akan menemuimu nanti dan Jisoo kau juga pulanglah"

"Yaaaaaa!, kau tidak bisa menyuruhnya pulang begitu saja. Kau ingin menyelamatkannya? Ingin menyelamatkan kekasihmu? Kau malu padanya? atau mungkin...semalaman kau bersamanya?"

" Cih, pantas kau berani melepas cincin pernikahanmu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja!"

Perkataan Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan, Ren, Myungho dan juga Jisoo terkejut

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL JAGA BICARAMU!"

"Eomma kumohon pulanglah" Jeonghan memegang kedua tangan ibunya

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu, ini salahku eomma, eomma tidak harus melihat semuanya, Myungho bawalah eomma pulang dan Jisoo pergilah, kumohon…"

Ren merasa kakinya sangat lemas sekarang, ia mungkin akan jatuh jika saja Myungho tidak memegangnya..

"Eomma ayo, biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya" Myunghoo akan membawa ibunya pulang tapi Ren justru menahannya

"Jeonghan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

"Eomma mianhae, mianhae eomma" Jeonghan tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya, ia jatuh terduduk dan memegang kedua kaki ibunya, memohon agar ibunya segera pergi dari tempat ini dan meninggalkannya, ia masih mampu jika harus menerima semua cacian dan makian Seungcheol tapi tidak dihadapan ibunya…

.

.

"Apa yang kau bisa hanya menangis? katakan pada ibumu apa yang sudah kau lakukan? atau aku yang harus mengatakannya HAH!" Seungcheol membentak Jeonghan dengan keras

"Kheree, biar aku yang mengatakannya"

"Eomma, Putrimu!" Seungcheol berdiri dihadapan Ren dan menunjuk Jeonghan

"Dia pergi dari rumah semalaman dan baru kembali sekarang, apa hal itu pantas dilakukan seorang wanita yang sudah menikah? dan eomma lihat dengan siapa ia kembali hari ini, Jisoo, Hong Jisoo, pria itu mantan kekasihnya bukan?" Seungcheol menunjuk Jisoo dengan marah, Kini ia menarik Jeonghan mendekat padanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, Apa yang semalaman kau lakukan dengannya! Aku menunggumu pulang bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak kembali, JAWAB AKU JEONGHAN!" Seungcheol kembali membentak Jeonghan

"Kita hanya bertengkar kecil dan kau berani meninggalkanku? Kau lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada putraku? Kau lupa bagaimana kau memperlakukan Channie? Kau lupa bagaimana ia memohon padamu!" ada rasa kecewa, marah, benci dan juga sedih dibalik semua ucapan Seungcheol saat ini

"Hentikan Seungcheol, kumohon hentikanlah..." Jeonghan hanya dapat menangis ia sudah tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi, rasa malu dan marah benar-benar menguasainya, Jeonghan tidak ingin ibu dan adiknya harus menyaksikan semua ini, terlebih Jisoo berada disana…

"Wae? Kau malu mengakui perbuatanmu di depan ibumu? kau malu karena kau bersalah bukan!, Apa kau tidur dengannya? Jawab aku apa kau tidur dengannya? Kau tidur dengannya bukan!"

Mata Jeonghan membesar mendengar perkataan Sungcheol, serendah itukah ia dimata Seungcheol, sehingga Seungcheol bisa dengan mudah mengucapkan hal tersebut, bahkan dihadapan ibu dan adiknya?. Air matanya tidak menetes lagi sekarang, Jeonghan bangkit menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum sinis memandang Seungcheol

"Emm kau benar" Jeonghan menantang Seungcheol, berjalan mendekati Jisoo

"Aku tidur dengannya! Wae? Apakah tidak boleh? Bukankah kau tidak perduli padaku? Kau juga akan menceraikanku kan? Lalu apa bedanya jika aku melakukannya sekarang atau nanti?. Jisoo ya, coba tunjukkan padanya bagaimana kau menciumku, Seungcheol ingin melihatnya" Jeonghan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jisoo, menarik tengkuk Jisoo dan mendekatkan bibirnya…

PLAK, PLAK, dua tamparan mengenai wajah Jeonghan..

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut dengan perlakuan Seungcheol terhadap Jeonghan, mereka tidak menyangka Seungcheol bisa bersikap sekasar ini pada Jeonghan, Myungho yang tidak tahan lagi melihat noonanya diperlakukan seperti itu, menarik tubuh Seungcheol dan menjatuhkannya kelantai,

 _BUGH BUGHHH,_ Ia memukul Seungcheol sekuat yang ia bisa

"Brengsek, kau tidak bisa memperlakukan noona dan ibuku seperti itu"

 _BUGHHH,,_

"Berani sekali kau memaki noonaku seperti itu hah! Aku akan membunuhmu" Ren dan Jisoo berusaha memisahkan Myungho dari Seungcheol, bibir Seungcheol berdarah dan pipinya terlihat lembam, begitu pula dengan Myunghoo ia mendapatkan sebuah tinju dimatanya, Seungcheol tentu akan membela dirinya dan tidak akan menerima pukulan begitu saja. Sementara Jeonghan ia pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dengan rasa kecewa yang mendalam dihatinya, air matanya menetes begitu saja, meski fikirannya berkata bahwa ia tidak boleh menagis tapi seakan air mata itu tidak bisa tertahankan lagi, Jeonghan menelusuri pinggiran jalanan rumahnya, ia hanya harus pergi secepat mungkin dari sana. Rasa panas dan perih menyerang kedua pipinya, namun rasa sakit tersebut tentu tidak sebanding dengan luka yang dimiliki hatinya…

.

.

Sebuah mobil memasuki area perumahan tersebut, Wonwoo ingin pulang kerumahnya untuk mengambil barang yang tertingal. Myungho dan Jisoo berlari mengejar Jeonghan, sementara Jeonghan terus saja mempercepat langkah kakinya, ia ingin segera menjauh dari tempat itu secepatnya, Wonwoo yang melihat hal tersebut memelankan laju mobilnya, ia dapat melihat bahwa Jeonghanlah yang berada dipinggir jalan tersebut, Wonwoo menghentikan mobilnya dan menurunkan kaca mobilnya..

"Jeonghan" _tit tit_

Jeonghan melihat sekilas kearah Wonwoo, ia terus berjalan..

Wonwoo memelankan laju mobilnya menyamakannya dengan langkah kaki Jeonghan, Wonwoo dapat melihat jejak air mata dipipi Jeonghan

"Naiklah, apa yang terjadi padamu" _tit tit_

"Jeonghan"

Jeonghan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Wonwoo

"Noona, kau akan kemana?" Myungho mengejar Jeonghan begitu pula dengan Jisoo

"Jeonghannnnnn!" Jisoo berteriak memanggil Jeonghan, mendengar hal tersebut Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya, ia merasa sangat malu akan dirinya sendiri sekarang, ia ingin segera menghilang dari pandangan Jisoo, Wonwoo yang melihat Jeonghan berhenti ikut menghentikan mobilnya..

Jeonghan membuka pintu mobil Wonwoo dan

 _BLAM,,_

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan pun melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan Jisoo dan juga Myungho yang masih berlari mengejarnya..

"kumohon jangan tanyakan apapun dan bawa aku pergi sejauh yang kau bisa"

.

.

Wonwoo yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya mengikuti semua keinginan Jeonghan, ia membiarkan mobilnya melaju kesegala arah, benar-benar tidak memiliki tujuan sama sekali. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka seperti ini, rasanya tidak mungkin jika Wonwoo harus terus menerus melanjutkannya, Wonwoo pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya..

"Jeonghan, sebenarnya kemanakah kita akan pergi?"

"Aku akan membawamu kemanapun yang kau inginkan, tapi setidaknya tolong beri tahu aku"

"kau mendengarkanku?"

Lama sekali Jeonghan tidak menjawab, Wonwoo yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sekali-kali melihat kearah Jeonghan, namun Jeonghan masih tetap dengan fikirannya sendiri, ia hanya duduk mematung, fikirannya terlihat kosong. Wonwoo memberhentikan mobilnya, melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya dan menutupi tubuh Jeonghan dengan jas tersebut..

"Bisakah kau memelukku?"

Kata-kata Jeonghan tersebut membuatnya terkejut, Wonwoo berfikir mungkin ia hanya salah mendengarkan, namun Jeonghan kembali mengulang perkataannya

"Kumohon tolong peluk aku" Jeonghan memandang Wonwoo dengan air mata yang memenuhi pelupuknya, melihat hal tersebut Wonwoo segera menarik Jeonghan kedalam pelukannya dan memeluk tubuh tersebut erat. Suara tangisan yang tidak pernah didengarnya kini justru terdengar nyaring ditelinganya, isak tangis Jeonghan mengiris-iris hati Wonwoo, apa yang membuat Jeonghan dapat menangis seperti ini, bukankah tadi pagi ia terlihat baik-baik saja.

Sekali-kali Jeonghan terlihat seperti memaki seseorang yang Wonwoo ketahui bernama Seungcheol, Wonwoo menerima semua makian tersebut seakan makian itu tertuju untuknya, Jeonghan memukul bahu Wonwoo, mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang yang terpendam dihatinya, menerima perlakuan tersebut Wonwoo semakin memeluk tubuh Jeonghan erat. Wonwoo meringis menahan rasa sakit, Jeonghan menggigit bahunya sekeras mungkin, Wonwoo bisa merasakan bahunya mengeluarkan darah sekarang, namun Wonwoo tetap membiarkannya, ia membiarkan Jeonghan melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya, ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk Jeonghan. Sebesar itukah rasa cinta yang dimilikinya untuk Jeonghan.

Perlahan Jeonghan mulai tertidur dipelukannya, Wonwoo membaringkan kepala Jeonghan dikursinya, merendahkan sandaran kursi tersebut agar Jeonghan dapat berbaring dengan nyaman disana, ia menutupi tubuh Jeonghan dengan Jas yang dikenakannya. Wonwoo melepaskan beberapa kancing kemejanya, mencoba melihat bekas luka yang ditimbulkan Jeonghan disana. Wonwoo memacu mobilnya dan berhenti didepan sebuah apotik, membeli alkohol dan beberapa plaster luka disana, ia harus segera mengobati luka dibahunya.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam,

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka seperti ini, Jeonghan juga sudah bangun, Wonwoo menghentikan mobilnya direstoran cepat saji. membeli beberapa makanan dan membawanya kedalam mobil,

"ini, makanlah..kau belum makan apapun bukan?"

Jeonghan menepis tangan Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya diam saja, membuka bungkusan makanan tersebut dan memberikan lagi pada Jeonghan

"Sedikit saja, makanlah" Jeonghan kembali menepis tangan Wonwoo

"Jangan memaksaku, kumohon" Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo dengan sedih

"Baiklah, Hufsssh" Wonwoo menghela nafasnya berat, Wonwoo kembali menutup bungkusan burger tersebut dan menyimpannya, ia juga tidak akan makan jika Jeonghan tidak makan.

"Bisakah kita ke Busan, aku harus menjemput putraku" Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo gelisah

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi besok, tidak mungkin jika kita harus kesana sekarang"

.

.

Jeonghan mengambil handphonenya dan menelvon Xiumin

"Yeoboseyo"

"Eomma ini aku, bisakah aku bicara dengan Channie, kumohon sebentar saja"

"Jeonghan sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya, Channie tidak ada disini, apa kau tidak mengerti juga"

"Eomma tolonglah, kau juga seorang ibu kau pasti mengerti apa yang kurasakan bukan"

"Sebentar saja, aku hanya akan mendengarkan suaranya, setelah itu kau boleh memutuskan sambungannya"

Xiumin sedikit berfikir, sebenarnya ia tidak tega jika harus memperlakukan Jeonghan seperti ini, tapi ia juga sudah berjanji pada Seungcheol

"Jeonghan apa kau menganggap aku ibumu?"

"Tentu saja, kau ibuku eomma"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mendengarkan ibumu, Jeonghan…Channie tidak ada bersamaku"

"Eomma aku tau dia disana, kumohon" Jeonghan mulai menangis

"Eomma, Seungcheol mungkin akan memisahkan aku dengannya, tapi kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu bukan?, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Channie disisiku, aku butuh alasan untuk tetap bertahan eomma, aku butuh alasan untuk tetap hidup, kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga…"

 _Tut tut tut,_ sambungan telvon telah terputus..

Wonwoo yang menyaksikan hal tersebut tidak tau harus berbuat apa, disatu sisi dia merasa ingin membantu Jeonghan dan membawanya kebusan, tapi disatu sisi dia juga tidak ingin jika Jeonghan bertemu Channie, karena besar kemungkinan anak tersebut akan mempersatukan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol kembali…

.

.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke busan?"

"Tidak bisa jika sekarang"

"Baiklah hentikan mobilmu" Wonwoo menghentikan mobil tersebut dan Jeonghan turun dari mobilnya, tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi ia harus bisa pergi ke Busan malam ini juga, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memisahkannya dengan Channie. Jeonghan berjalan dengan pasti, Wonwoo mengikuti Jeonghan dari belakang, Kini halte bus tersebut hanya berjarak 300 meter lagi dari mereka, Wonwoo turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan mengikuti Jeonghan dari belakang.

Wonwoo melihat jamnya, 10:45 malam..

"Jeonghan ayo pulang"

"Aku tidak memintamu menemaniku, kau pulanglah"

Wonwoo diam saja dan hanya duduk menemani Jeonghan, 10 menit kemudian Wonwoo berbicara lagi

"Apa yang kau tunggu, tidak akan ada bus yang akan berangkat"

"Jeonghan, kau harus mendengarkanku"

Jeonghan tidak peduli ia tetap duduk disana, tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk muncul diponselnya, "Kim Mingyu"

Jeonghan menjawab panggilan tersebut,

"Noona, kau dimana?"

"Aku melihat Seungcheol hyung didepan club"

"Noona kau mendengarkanku? kapan kau akan pulang? kau bisa tinggal dirumahku, Jisoo hyung juga disini"

Jeonghan memutuskan panggilan tersebut

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke club?"

Wonwoo yang bingung hanya mengangguk saja, "Baiklah, itu lebih baik dari pada harus duduk disini semalaman"

.

.

Tanpa harus bertanya Jeonghan sudah tau club apa yang akan dikunjungi Seungcheol, Wonwoo dan Jeonghan memasuki tempat tersebut, Jeonghan merasa sangat asing dengan tempat seperti ini, sementara Wonwoo terlihat santai saja, ia memang hanya bisa mencintai satu wanita tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah membawa banyak wanita ketempat seperti ini. Wonwoo mulai mengerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik, Jeonghan yang merasa tidak nyaman malah berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo sambil memegangi bagian belakang kemeja Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang menyadari hal tersebut justru tersenyum senang, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jeonghan dan membiarkan Jeonghan berada disisinya

"Tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu"

Jeonghan terus mencari-cari kesekitar area club, namun ia masih belum bisa menemukan Seungcheol, Jeonghan masuk lebih jauh lagi kedalam club namun Seungcheol juga tidak ada disana

Akhirnya Jeonghan memilih duduk dan memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang menari, ia juga bisa melihat Hoshi dari sini, Hoshi terlihat sibuk sedang meracik berbagai macam minuman.

"Haruskah aku mengikutinya?" Jeonghan masih menimbang-nimbang, namun akhirnya ia mengikuti Wonwoo dan mulai menari, mencoba meninggalkan semua beban fikirannya ditempat ini..

Namun tidak lama kemudian dari kejauhan Jeonghan bisa melihat Seungcheol sedang menggandeng mesra seorang wanita dan tertawa bersamanya, ia mendudukkan wanita tersebut di sofa dan menciumnya, tarian Jeonghan segera terhenti, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Seungcheol bahkan tidak pernah menciumnya, tapi ia bahkan bisa tertawa lepas dengan wanita itu

"Apa seungcheol hanya membencinya saja?"

Wonwoo yang memperhatikan arah pandangan Jeonghan hanya dapat mendengus kesal, ia semakin mempercepat gerakan tarinya, mencoba menghilangkan Jeonghan sejenak dari fikirannya. namun Jeonghan menarik kerah kemaja Wonwoo, dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo mencoba membisikkan sesuatu

"Try to kiss me"

Jeonghan tau Hoshi sedang memperhatikannya, ia hanya perlu mencari momen yang tepat sekarang, Hoshi berjalan menuju Seungcheol dan menunjuk kearahnya, ketika Jeonghan merasa Seungcheol telah melihatnya Jeonghan segera menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan menciumnya dalam-dalam, ia hanya ingin membuat Seungcheol tau bahwa ia juga bisa melakukan apapun yang bisa Seungcheol lakukan, Jeonghan ingin membalas rasa sakit hatinya. Wonwoo yang mendapatkan ciuman tiba-tiba merasa sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jeonghan, Wonwoo tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya dan mulai melumat bibir Jeonghan, dari sudut mata Jeonghan ia bisa melihat Seungcheol mulai berjalan kearahnya. Jeonghan tidak merasakan ciuman tersebut hanya Wonwoo yang menikmatinya.

"Lepas" Seungcheol meninju perut Wonwoo dan menarik Jeonghan kesisinya..

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Siapa kau, berani sekali mencium istri orang lain" BUGH Seungcheol kembali meninju wajah Wonwoo, ia merasa sangat marah karena Wonwoo telah berani mencium Jeonghan, Wonwoo yang tidak terima membalas pukulan Seungcheol

"Istrimu hah? Suami macam apa yang memperlakukan Istrinya seperti itu" Wonwoo menduduki perut Seungcheol dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi

Jeonghan yang melihat hal tersebut mencoba melerai perkelahian Wonwoo dan Seungcheol, Jeonghan menarik Wonwoo sementara Hoshi mencoba menarik Seungcheol. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung sekarang

"Ayo pulang" Seungcheol menggenggam tangan Jeonghan dan menariknya kasar, Jeonghan mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Seungcheol. Wonwoo mengikuti Seungcheol dengan perasaan marah

"Lepaskan aku, LEPAS! aku tidak ingin lagi bersamamu brengsek!"

PLAK Seungcheol kembali menampar Jeonghan,

"Kemarin kau bersama Jisoo dan sekarang kau bersamanya, APA KAU SEORANG PELACUR!"

"PULANG, AYO, SUKA ATAU PUN TIDAK KAU HARUS TETAP PULANG BERSAMAKU" Seungcheol menarik Jeonghan kearah mobilnya dengan paksa, orang-orang mulai berkumpul didepan club tersebut, beberapa bahkan mencoba memotret, namun Hoshi menghalanginya dan menyuruh mereka kembali masuk ke club

"Ceraikan aku, aku tidak ingin lagi bersamamu"

Kata-kata tersebut membuat Seungcheol melepaskan pegangannya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia dengarkan tersebut benar..

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ceraikan aku, aku tidak sanggup lagi menerima semua perlakuanmu, aku tidak sekuat itu Seungcheol" Tangis Jeonghan tumpah begitu saja,

Seungcheol yang masih tidak percaya, membuka pintu mobilnya dan menghempaskan tangan Jeonghan begitu saja

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak bisa lagi bertemu chan. Silahkan pilih!"

"Kau tidak bisa memisahkan aku darinya...!"

"Aku bisa!, aku orang tua tunggal disini" Wonwoo dan Hoshi terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapan Seungcheol tersebut, sementara Jeonghan masih berdiri terpaku memandangi kepergian Seungcheol

.

.

Seungcheol sedang menuju Busan saat ini, semua hal yang dialaminya hari ini berputar begitu saja diingatannya, ia sudah menikahi Jeonghan selama 4 tahun, Seungcheol bahkan belum pernah menyentuh wanita itu, tapi hari ini Seungcheol sudah melihat Jeonghan bersama dengan dua orang pria berbeda, Seungcheol bahkan berani manampar Jeonghan dan Jeonghan bahkan meminta cerai darinya. Seungcheol memukul stiur mobilnya kasar dan berteriak sekeras mungkin, memacu kendaraannya secepat yang ia bisa. SHITTTT!

.

.

 **Busan,,**

Seungcheol tiba di busan pukul 4 pagi, ia menggendong Chan yang sedang tertidur dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil. Xiumin yang terlihat khawatir mencoba membangunkan suaminya Kris, namun Seungcheol menghentikannya

"Jangan bawa appa dalam hal ini eomma"

"Baiklah, Jeonghan menelvon tadi, kalian sudah baikan?"

"Anii, kami akan bercerai, Jeonghan sudah menyetujuinya"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Chan?"

"Dia putraku, tentu saja ia akan bersamaku"

"Seungcheol, tidak akan mudah bagimu memisahkan dia dari Jeonghan, itu akan mempengaruhi pertumbuhannya"

"Sudahlah, aku akan mengatasinya, kalau perlu aku akan menikah lagi"

"Seungcheol, tidak semua wanita bisa menerima putramu sebaik Jeonghan"

"EOMMA!"

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan keluarga Jeonghan?"

"Aku akan mengurusnya nanti, aku pergi dulu"

Xiumin hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau hanya belum menyadarinya Seungcheol, kau belum menyadari seberapa berharganya wanita itu, Channie tidak akan bisa berpisah darinya"

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain Wonwoo mengatar Jeonghan kerumah Mingyu, Wonwoo memandang wajah Jeonghan lekat-lekat, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus menyaksikan wanita yang dicintainya menjadi seperti ini, Jeonghannya telah berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak dikenalinya, Jeonghan tidak tertawa, tersenyum ataupun menangis sekarang, ia hanya memandang pasrah pada semua hal yang kini ada dihadapannya, Wonwoo memegang pundak Jeonghan

"Kau harus bisa melalui semuanya Jeonghan, kau harus bisa. aku akan selalu berada disisimu, aku berjanji Jeonghan"

Jeonghan menatap mata Wonwoo lelak-lekat, ia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di bola mata Wonwoo, ketika kau bisa melihat pantulan wajahmu dimata seorang pria, tentu kau akan tau bahwa pria tersebut memilikimu dihatinya

"Wonwoo shii, jangan terlalu baik padaku"

"Dulu pernah ada seseorang sepertimu, ia berada disisiku dan selalu mencoba membuatku bahagia berada disisinya, tapi kau tau? aku justru meninggalkannya dan menikahi orang lain". Jeonghan meninggalkan Wonwoo dan membiarkan Wonwoo mencerna semua kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Jeonghan…" Wonwoo kembali memanggil nama Jeonghan dan membuatnya menoleh

"Wae?" Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Jeonghan dan mengambil tas yang digunakannya, mengeluarkan handphone Jeonghan dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor disana, tidak lama kemudian handphone Wonwoo bordering

"Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, jam berapapun itu!"

"Dan tidak perlu khawatir, kau bisa mencoba meninggalkanku berkali-kali tapi kau juga bisa memastikan bahwa aku akan selalu disana".

.

.

Jeonghan masuk kedalam rumah, mengabaikan Mingyu serta Jisoo yang sejak tadi menunggu kepulangannya, Jisoo menyapa Jeonghan, tapi Jeonghan hanya berlalu begitu saja dan masuk kedalam kamar tamu, Mingyu yang melihat hal tersebut menyuruh Jisoo mengikuti Jeonghan masuk ke kamar tersebut dan bicara dengannya.

Jeonghan duduk ditempat tidur, menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan, sebuah tatapan kosong yang sarat akan kesedihan dan rasa sakit didalamnya. Jisoo memilih duduk didekat Jeonghan sementara Jeonghan hanya menatap Jisoo, ia tidak menangis lagi, rasanya air matanya hampir kering hanya untuk menangisi semua perlakuan Seungcheol terhadapnya. Jisoo memeluk tubuh Jeonghan, mencoba mendamaikan perdebatan batinnya dengan hanya memeluk wanita tersebut. Jeonghan menceritakan semuanya pada Jisoo, tak ada satu pun yang ditutupi Jeonghan dari Jisoo, Jisoo terkejut tidak percaya mendengarkan semua pengakuan Jeonghan, ia tidak menyangka Seungcheol mampu melakukan semua hal tersebut pada Jeonghan.

Setelah puas menangis dan mengungkapkan semuanya, Jeonghan mencoba tertidur dalam pelukan Jisoo, Jisoo merentangkan tangannya agar Jeonghan dapat berbaring dilengannya, membawa Jeonghan sedekat mungkin dalam pelukannya, mereka saling berhadapan. Dulu jika Jeonghan tidak bisa tidur Jisoo akan selalu memeluknya seperti ini sampai Jeonghan tertidur baru kemudian dia akan pulang ke apartemennya. Jisoo tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan melakukan hal tersebut lagi pada Jeonghan..

"Jisoo"

"Eum" Jisoo mengelus rambut Jeonghan dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Tolong bawa aku kembali ke Sydne, aku tidak bisa lagi berada disini"

"Baiklah, kita bisa hidup disana" Jisoo tersenyum pada Jeonghan dan terus mengelus rambutnya, mencoba menenangkan Jeonghan dari segala kegelisahannya..

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Seungkwan?"

"Seungkwan?" Jisoo terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Jeonghan

"Eum Seungkwan"

"Dia adikku, ibuku menikah lagi setahun yang lalu, sekarang kami bersaudara"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Kau fikir dia pacarku?"

"Eum, aku sempat berfikir seperti itu" Jeonghan memutar wajahnya sedikit agar ia bisa melihat wajah Jisoo

Hahaha, Jisoo mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya dan mencoba membuat Jeonghan ikut tertawa

"Jisoo, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Jeonghan bertanya dengan hati-hati pada Jisoo

Namun Jisoo malah memberikan jawabannya melalui sebuah ciuman, Jeonghan membalas ciuman tersebut dan merekapun tertidur sambil berpelukan, Mingyu yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum bahagia

"Syukurlah hyung, kau memang seharusnya berada disisinya, ia hanya akan bahagia bersmamu" Mingyu menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan segera pergi kekamarnya untuk tidur.

.

.

Sementara Wonwoo mulai melihat secercah harapan didepannya, karena ternyata Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tidak memiliki seorang anak. Jika Jeonghan bercerai maka kesempatan itu akan semakin besar untuknya..

.

.

Seungcheol masih dalam perjalanan dari Busan menuju Seoul, sekali-kali ia memperhatikan wajah Channie sambil menyetir. Berbagai kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi esok hari dan Seungcheol sangat mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut.

"Appa" Channie kini terbangun dari tidurnya

"Eomma eodisso?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **RIVIEW JUSEYOO ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THAT MY FAULT**

 **Cast :**

Seventeen Yoon Junghan/Jeonghan (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Choi Seung Cheol/SCoups (man) - (Junhui & Jeonghan husband)

Seventeen Wen Junhui/Jun (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Lee Chan/Dino (man) - (Seungcheol & Junhui son)

 **Nb : untuk Lee Chan/Dino namanya berubah menjadi Choi Chan Hui**

Seventeen Jeon Won Woo/Wonwoo (man) - (Jeonghan angel)

Exo Kim Min Seok/Xiumin (women) – (Seungcheol mother)

Seventeen Kwon Soonyoung/Hoshi (man) - (Seungcheol bestfriend)

Seventeen Lee Jihoon/Woozi (women) - (Seungcheol bestfriend)

Nu'est Kang Dong Ho/Baekho (man) - (Jeonghan father)

 **Nb : untuk Kang Dong Ho/Baekho namanya berubah menjadi Yoon Dong Ho**

Nu'est Choi Min Ki/Ren (women) - (Jeonghan mother)

Seventeen Hong Jisoo/Joshua (man) - (Jeonghan Ex Boyfriend)

Seventeen Kim Ming Gyu/Mingyu (man) - (Jeonghan bestfriend)

Seventeen Boo Seung Kwan/Seungkwan (women) - (Jisoo step sister)

Seventeen Seo Myung Ho/The8 (man) - (Jeonghan brother)

 **Nb : untuk Seo Myung Ho/The8 namanya berubah menjadi Yoon Myungho**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Pagi ini Channie bangun dengan Seungcheol yang tertidur disisinya, Channie berusaha membangunkan appanya dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Seungcheol, namun sepertinya usahanya tersebut sia-sia, Seungcheol sama sekali tidak bergerak dan terlihat mendengkur disela-sela tidurnya, ia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Perut Channie mulai berbunyi sekarang, ia memegang perutnya utuk menahan rasa lapar yang terus-menerus mengganggunya, namun sepertinya hal itu belum cukup untuk bisa membuat perutnya tenang, ia kembali mencoba membangunkan Seungcheol.

"Appa, appa, irona appa.. Chan lapar sekali", Channie menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Seungcheol, kemudian menggelitiki kakinya,

"Eunghh…" Seungcheol bergerak sedikit

"Appa,,,Channie lapar"

"Apppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Chan, appa sangat lelah, minta saja eommamu membuatkan sarapan"

Channie terlihat bingung dengan ucapan appanya,

"Tapi eomma tidak ada dirumah, bisakah kita bertemu eomma?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Seungcheol benar-benar terbangun, ia mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena sudah membuka permasalahan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia bicarakan.

.

.

"Oh benarkah? Hahaha maafkan appa. kemarilah, appa akan memelukmu terlebih dahulu"

Seungcheol mengangkat tubuh kecil Channie dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat, mencium kening putra kecilnya dengan penuh rasa sayang, mencoba mengubur semua permasalahan yang dialaminya beberapa hari ini dan mendapatkan kedamaian dari malaikat kecilnya.

"Channie tau, appa tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi didunia ini selain Channie, Channie tau kan seberapa besar appa menyayangi Channie?"

Seungcheol menatap kedua mata putranya lekat-lekat, berharap ia bisa menemukan jawaban yang dicarinya disana, namun putra kecilnya hanya tertunduk lemah dengan kedua tangan yang terus menggenggam kedua legan piyama appanya.

"Apa itu artinya Channie tidak akan pernah bertemu eomma?"

Seungcheol tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya tersenyum lembut kepada putranya. Membuat Channie bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang sedang difikirkan appa nya saat ini…

"Channie ingin makan apa? Appa buatkan sereal saja nee, appa tidak tau cara memasak sarapan yang lainnya, tidak apa-apa kan? Nanti appa akan belajar bagaimana caranya memasak, okke!" Seungcheol segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju pintu keluar

.

.

Di dapur, Seungcheol mengambil beberapa kotak sereal dan juga susu, ia mencoba menyelesaikan kegiatan memasaknya secepat mungkin dan menemui putranya kembali. Setelah itu Seungcheol segera naik ke lantai atas dan memberikan sarapan tersebut kepada Channie,

"Ini makanlah, hari ini luar biasa bukan ?, appa memasak untuk pertama kalinya, Hahaha.." ia berusaha mengubah suasana diruangan ini menjadi sedikit lebih menyenangkan

Channie mencoba tersenyum menanggapi obrolan appanya, ia mengambil mangkuk tersebut dari tangan Seungcheol dan memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin bagi Seungcheol Channie hanyalah seorang anak kecil berusia empat tahun yang tidak mengerti apapun, namun tanpa ia sadari putranya telah tumbuh menjadi seorang yang lebih dewasa dari pada usianya. Meski ia tidak pernah ikut didalam pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya tapi Channie dapat melihat bahwa kehidupan keluarganya jauh berbeda dari teman-teman seusianya. Sering kali fikiran buruk terlintas diwajah lugunya, namun ia mencoba menepis semua itu dan menyakini bahwa hari dimana mereka bertiga dapat hidup dengan bahagia dan tertawa lepas bersama akan segera tiba dan tangisan yang kerap kali ia lihat diwajah ibunya akan benar-benar hilang dan tergantikan dengan senyuman tulus bersama appa nya, namun hari ini seakan harapan itu menjauh darinya...

.

.

"Chan…, bisakah appa minta sesuatu?" ia mengusap lembut surai hitam putranya

"Channie ingat cerita angsa hitam? dulu kita pernah membacanya bersama bukan?"

"Appa tidak tau bagaimana harus memulainya"

"Tapi...,tidak semua hal bisa berjalan seperti apa yang ada didalam buku tersebut. Appa juga ingin menjadi seperti angsa itu yang berusaha untuk selalu bersama dan menjaga utuh keluarganya, tapi hal ini berbeda dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh dongeng tersebut".

Channie terus saja menunduk dan memakan sarapannya, tanpa Seungcheol sadari air matanya tumpah setetes demi setetes kedalam mangkuk tersebut bercampur dengan sereal yang dimakannya, ia mengerti arah pembicaraan appanya

"Bukankah mereka berpisah karena kematian appa? kenapa kita tidak bisa melakukannya"

Seungcheol terlihat sedikit berfikir dan melanjutkan ceritanya, belum saatnya baginya untuk menceritakan tentang Junhui, karena ia sama sekali tidak pantas disamakan dengan cerita tersebut, mencintai seorang pasangan hingga kematian memisahkan dan terus mencintai meski mereka telah memiliki dunia yang berbeda, kenyataannya ia menikah lagi bahkan sebelum kematian Junhui. Seungcheol kembali melanjutkan ceritanya..

"Kau benar, kenapa kita tidak bisa melakukannya, tapi bukankah kita harus hidup dengan bahagia Chan, apa menurutmu eomma bahagia bersama appa?"

"Eomma akan bahagia jika appa memperdulikannya"

"Kau benar, eomma tidak bahagia karena appa"

"Lalu bisakah appa membawa eommaku kembali ?" Channie menatap Seungcheol dengan air mata yang terus mengalir diwajah putih kecilnya

"Jika appa tidak menginginkannya, Channie yang akan menjaganya. Bisakah appa mengembalikannya?"

"Channie tidak akan nakal lagi dan membuat eomma marah. Channie akan makan sayuran dan buah mulai sekarang, Channie juga akan tidur teratur dan tidak akan bermain diluar lagi, Channie akan mendengarkan semua ucapan appa dan eomma. Bisakah appa membawa eommaku kembali?"

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya berat sekali, bagaimana ia harus menjelasakan semua ini pada putranya..

"Channie sayang appa? Apa appa saja tidak cukup untuk Channie?"

"Appa mengerti seberapa besar Channie menyanyangi eomma, tapi bisakah Channie melihatnya dari sisi lain?, appa tidak tau harus bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu, appa hanya ingin kau tumbuh seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, jadi bisakah untuk sementara Channie tidak membicarakan eomma. Bisakah Channie mengerti?"

"Bisa appa" Channie meletakkan sendok yang dipegangnya dimangkuk dan menghapus sisa air mata yang membasahi pipinya, ia mencoba tersenyum pada appanya

"Appa, Channie sudah selesai makan, terimakasih appa"

Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan melambai pada appanya kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamar tidurnya, Channie naik ketempat tidur dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan bantal guling yang ada disisinya, walau bagaimanapun ia tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang membutuhkan ibunya..

Semua hal yang pernah ia lakukan bersama ibunya seakan terputar begitu saja didalam ingatannya, ia begitu rindu akan sosok ibunya, berulang kali ia memanggil nama ibunya berharap wanita itu akan segera hadir dihadapannya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat...

"Eomma..."

"Eomma... Channie rindu eomma..."

"Kenapa eomma meninggalkan Channie…"

"Channie rindu eomma..."

"Channie tidak bisa tanpa eomma..."

Tangisan itu terdengar memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya, terutama bagi Seungcheol yang sejak tadi berdiri terdiam didepan pintu kamar putranya, air matanya menetes mendengarkan tangisan putranya, ia memijat pelipisnya kuat, rasanya kepalanya berdengung menahan sakit saat ini, ia merasa hatinya teriris-iris mendengarkan tangisan putranya..

"Appa yang sudah kuperbuat, kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan..."

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, seorang wanita saat ini sedang duduk terpaku menatap lurus kesebuah rumah yang kini berada dihadapannya, rumah itu tampak kosong dan tidak berpenghuni, lampu-lampu masih menyala dan pintunya seakan terkunci rapat tidak membiarkan siapapun menginjakkan kakinya disana. Sudah dua jam Jeonghan duduk didalam sebuah taksi yang kini berada tepat didepan rumah Seungcheol, ia berharap apa yang dilakukannya saat ini tidak akan berakhir sia-sia, setidaknya ia bisa menatap wajah kecil putranya..

.

.

.

.

.

 **3 hari kemudian**

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa setiap pagi Jeonghan akan pergi kerumah tempat dimana ia tinggal dulu hanya untuk sekedar menatap wajah putranya dan setiap hari pula penantiannya tersebut akan berakhir sia-sia, ia hanya akan pulang dalam keadaan kecewa tanpa pernah bisa melihat putranya dan seperti biasa pula lampu dirumah tersebut selalu menyala, entah Seungcheol sengaja membiarkannya atau memang rumah itu tidak berpenghuni, sesekali Jeonghan mencoba menelvon ke televon rumah tersebut, namun seakan telvon tersebut terputus dan tidak pernah tersambung, begitu pula dengan ponsel Seungcheol, mereka berdua seakan menghilang dari kehidupan Jeonghan. Kini hanya Jisoo yang selalu berada disisinya, mendampinginya dan menghiburnya ketika ia larut dalam kesedihan namun seakan kehadiran Jisoo tidak mampu menutupi rasa kosong yang setiap hari menyiksanya, ia benar-benar butuh putranya..

Meski dalam kondisi yang berbeda namun kehidupan Seungcheol juga terlihat menyedihkan, setiap harinya ia harus menyaksikan putra kecilnya hanya tertunduk lemas seakan kehilangan semua senyum diwajahnya, Channie jarang sekali berbicara, ia hanya akan duduk seharian di depan televisi namun seakan tidak pernah menontonnya, ia akan makan jika Seungcheol menyuruhnya, ia akan mandi jika Seungcheol memintanya, ia akan berbicara jika Seungcheol mengajaknya dan setiap malam Seungcheol akan menyaksikan putranya menangis memangil nama Jeonghan didalam tidurnya, hal ini sangat menyiksanya namun tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat, jika Seungcheol mempertemukannya dengan Jeonghan maka akan semakin sulit bagi Channie untuk melepaskannya ketika perpisahan itu tiba. Seungcheol berencana akan membawa Channie pergi jauh dari kota ini, namun sampai sekarang ia masih belum mendapatkan izin dari kantor tempatnya bekerja, putranya hanya akan semakin terluka jika terus tinggal ditempat ini fikirnnya..

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak hari dimana Seungcheol meminta Channie untuk tidak lagi membicarakan eommanya dirumah ini, dan sudah seminggu pula Channie hanya duduk diam tidak menanyakan apapun pada appanya, ia sama sekali tidak menyinggung keberadaan eommanya, ia juga tidak pernah menagis atau menunjukkan bahwa ia merindukan eommanya dihadapan Seungcheol, hanya ketika ia sendiri ia bisa membayangkan eommanya, berhalusinasi seakan eommanya selalu menemani ketika ia akan tidur dan didalam mimpilah ia bisa melihat wajah eommanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan eommanya namun ternyata hal ini perlahan-lahan merusak kesehatan Channie, sudah beberapa hari Channie terkena demam tinggi, Seungcheol sudah menghubungi Dokter Park, yaitu dokter yang telah merawat Channie sejak ia dilahirkan kedunia ini dan sejak itu pula Dokter Park seakan menjadi dokter keluarga dirumah ini, dan malam ini untuk kedua kalinya Dokter Park kembali berkunjung kerumah tersebut...

"Bagaimana dokter? Apa ia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Apa aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"Ini pertama kalinya Channie seperti ini, aku tidak tau bagaimana harus mengatasinya, biasanya Jeong..." tanpa sadar ia hampir saja menyebutkan nama Jeonghan didepan putranya dan dokter tersebut

Seakan mengerti akan kondisi yang sedang dihadapi keluarga kecil ini, dokter Park segera mengajak Seungcheol berbicara diluar dan membiarkan Channie beristirahat disana..

"Dia masih belum kembali?"

"Maafkan aku, bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya"

"Uhm, baiklah, kau tidak harus membawa Channie kerumah sakit, pertemukan ia dengan ibunya dan dia akan baik-baik saja" Dokter Park menepuk punggung Seungcheol perlahan dan beranjak pergi dari hadapannya

"Hubungi aku kapanpun kau membutuhkanku dan jangan lupa beri obatnya secara teratur, aku sudah menaikkan dosisnya, 1 atau 2 hari lagi ia akan sembuh"

Perkataan dokter park tadi membuat Seungcheol berfikir sejenak,

"Mungkinkah apa yang dikatakannya itu benar?" namun Seungcheol segera menepis fikiran tersebut dan masuk kembali untuk menemui Channie, ia mengukur kembali suhu badan Channie, memastikan bahwa kondisi putranya masih cukup aman untuk dirawat dirumah...

"Channie ingin makan sesuatu? Appa akan memesankannya"

Channie hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil pada appanya

"Tidak appa, Channie tidak ingin apapun"

"Ingin nonton sesuatu? kita bisa menontonnya bersama" Seungcheol memeluk putranya hangat..

Channie kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Channie tidur saja appa, didalam mimpi Channie nanti bisa ber..." namun ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dan menyamankan posisinya didalam pelukan appanya

Seungcheol yang mengerti kembali mengeratkan pelukan tersebut

"Channie cepat sembuh nee, appa sangat khawatir, appa takut sekali kehilangan Channie, setelah Channie sembuh appa akan membawa Channie kemanapun Channie ingin pergi dan membeli apapun yang Channie inginkan"

Channie tersenyum didalam tidurnya "Appa tidak akan bisa, appa tidak akan bisa membelinya, karena eommaku tidak dijual dimanapun"

.

.

Keesokan paginya, sekitar pukul 9 Seungcheol kembali menghubungi Dokter Park karena Channie tidak berhenti muntah setiap kali ia makan apapun dan panasnya kembali naik bahkan mencapai suhu 39 Derajat, Dokter Park segera datang menemui Seungcheol dan memeriksa kembali kondisi Channie, namun ia meminta Seungcheol untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan membiarkannya tinggal berdua dengan Channie..

Dokter Park tersenyum lembut kearah Channie...

"Perutnya sakit?"

"Tidak dokter"

"Channie makan dengan benar ?"

"Iya dokter, appa menyuapi Channie"

"Channie ingin bicara sesuatu pada dokter? Channie bisa katakan apapun, dokter pintar menjaga rahasia"

Channie tersenyum jahil kepada Dokter Park, "benar dokter bisa menjaga rahasia?"

"Tentu saja bisa!, Channie tidak minum semua obatnya kan?" Dokter park kembali membalas senyum jahil tersebut dengan tawa dibibirnya

"Ia, hehehe" meski seluruh tubuhnya sakit tapi ia masih bisa mengelurkan sedikit tawanya "Dokter pintar sekali"

"Tentu saja, dokter bahkan sudah mengenalmu sejak kau lahir, tentu dokter tau apa yang kau lakukan. dimana Channie menyembunyikannya?"

Channie menunjuk sela-sela kasur dengan tempat tidur dan terlihat ada beberapa butir obat yang tersembunyi disana, Dokter Park hanya tertawa melihat tingkah polos Channie

"Pintar sekali menyembunyikannya, hahahaha"

"Kenapa Channie tidak minum obatnya? Channie tidak ingin sembuh?"

"Ingin dokter, badan Channie sakit semua" ia menunjuk segala tempat yang terasa sakit ditubuhnya

"Tapi mungkin jika Channie sakit sedikit berat appa akan membawa eomma..." dari tatapan bocah tersebut dokter park dapat melihat ada kejujuran didalam kata-kata tersebut..

"Channie sangat rindu eomma eoh?, tapi jika Channie tidak minum obatnya eomma pasti akan sedih, Channie tidak ingin lihat eomma sedih bukan?. ingin membuat kesepakatan dengan dokter?"

"Apa hal itu menguntungkan?"

"Tentu saja! Dokter akan kabulkan 1 permintaan Channie tapi sebagai gantinya Channie harus mendengarkan perkataan dokter, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, Channie setuju.." Wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria sekarang..

"Bisahkan dokter telvon eomma? Channie ingin dengar suara eomma, tapi Channie tidak ingat berapa nomor telvon eomma..."

"Baiklah dokter akan menelvonnya" Dokter park segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menghubungi Jeonghan dan memberikannya pada Channie..

...tut tut tut...

lama sekali namun panggilan itu tidak kunjung terjawab, hingga panggilan ke tiga

"Sudahlah Dokter, mungkin Channie tidak beruntung" hehehehe bocah kecil itu mencoba tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa kekecewaannya

Dokter Park hanya memandang iba pada bocah berusia empat tahun tersebut

"Channie memang anak yang baik, dokter bangga pada Channie. Dokter akan terus menghubungi eomma sampai ia menjawab telvonnya, tapi sebagai gantinya Channie harus minum obat dan tidak boleh membuangnya lagi okke. Dokter akan marah jika Channie melakukannya lagi, dan sebagai gantinya dokter akan merahasiakan ini dari appa, ottae?"

"Baiklah Channie setuju ^^, terimakasih dokter"' Channie tersenyum sangat tulus pada Dokter Park

Tidak lama kemudian Seungcheol masuk kekamar tersebut dan terlihat bingung melihat senyuman diwajah putranya...

"Kau tersenyum? ada apa ini, sepertinya Channie senang sekali?"

"Hehehe, tidak appa, tidak ada apa-apa"

Hahaha, Dokter Park kembali tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Channie, "tenanglah..putramu akan segera sembuh, aku pastikan itu! Lihat sekarang ia sudah bisa tertawa"

"Kufikir juga begitu, Terimakasih banyak dokter" Seungcheol membungkuk dalam-dalam sebagai ucapan rasa terimakasih nya dan Dokter Park pun segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Channie sedang sakit Jeonghan segera bergegas datang kerumah Seungcheol untuk menemui Channie, meski ia akan kembali menerima hinaan dari Seungcheol namun Jeonghan benar-benar tidak perduli kali ini, ia harus bisa bertemu Channie malam ini juga. Sesampainya didepan rumah Seungcheol Jeonghan segera menekan bel sekeras mungkin tanpa henti, ia begitu ketakutan mendengar kabar bahwa putranya sekarang sedang jatuh sakit, meskipun dokter Park berkata bahwa Channie hanya demam, namun nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu benar-benar kalut saat ini, Jeonghan terus saja menekan bel berulang kali hingga akhirnya suara derap langkah terdengar. Kini jantungnya berdetak hebat menyadari langkah kaki Seungcheol semakin mendekat padanya, entah apa yang akan dikatan pria itu sekarang...

 _Cekrek..._ , terdengar suara pintu terbuka

Kini Jeonghan berdiri mematung didepan pintu tersebut, sementara Seungcheol tidak percaya dengan sosok yang sekarang dilihatnya..

"Kau?"

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Pergilah..aku hampir bisa mengatasinya" nada suara yang terdengar tidak lagi penuh amarah seperti yang biasa keluar dari mulut Seungcheol, namun kata-kata tersebut terdengar lelah dan memohon

"Biarkan aku bertemu Channie, ia sakit kan? biarkan aku melihatnya Seungcheol, kumohon" nada suara Jeonghan terdengar mengiba, ia benar-benar berharap Seungcheol akan mendengarkannya kali ini..

"Sudahlah Jeonghan, pergilah. ia akan lebih baik tanpamu, ia sudah mulai terbiasa. Jika kau kembali lagi dan bertemu dengannya akan semakin sulit baginya untuk melupakanmu, aku sangat lelah Jeonghan, aku sangat lelah menghadapi Channie, kumohon jangan muncul lagi dihadapannya"

Seungcheol baru akan menutup pintu, namun Jeonghan menahan pintu tersebut dengan kakinya..

"Kau tidak mengerti Seungcheol, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, biarkan aku bertemu Channie, aku harus memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Kumohon..."

"Bagimu aku bukan ibunya tapi bagiku ia anakku, aku harus memastikan anakku baik-baik saja, kumohon biarkan aku bertemu dengannya"

"TIDAK!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga! Apa aku harus selalu bicara kasar baru kau akan mengerti hah ?"

"Pergilah..."

Seungcheol mendorong tubuh Jeonghan hingga kakinya kini tidak lagi mengganjal pintu, namun Jeonghan bergerak secepat mungkin dan kembali meraih pintu tersebut, kini tangannya terjepit dipintu tersebut, rasa sakit mulai menjalar disekitar buku tangannya, namun Jeonghan menahan semua rasa sakit itu dan tetap mencoba menahan pintu tersebut agar tidak tertutup. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan tidak percaya, Jeonghan menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit, namun rasa sakit ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan rasa khawatir yang saat ini dimilikinya..

"Seungcheol, kumohon….,ia juga anakku, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya, kau tau bagaimana hidupku selama ini, ku fikir aku akan mati jika tidak bisa melihatnya lebih lama lagi, suaranya setiap hari terdengar ditelingaku, ia memanggilku eomma dan eomma, membuatku ingin mati rasanya karena sangat merindukannya, aku datang setiap hari kerumah ini, menunggu berjam-jam dipinggir jalan hanya untuk melihat wajahnya, namuan aku tidak pernah menemukannya, hingga akhirnya Dokter Park menelvon dan mengatakan Channie sakit dan dia berada dirumah ini, kumohon Seungcheol, aku sudah terlalu bergantung pada anak itu dan sekarang aku tidak bisa pergi lagi dari sisinya, kau yang memberikan ia dulu kepadaku dan sekarang aku terikat padanya, kumohon Seungcheol.. jangan membunuhku perlahan-lahan seperti ini, aku bisa gila jika tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia pasti sangat merindukanku kan? kau juga tau itu bukan?"

"Kumohon..."

Kata-kata tersebut sedikit melunakkan hati Seungcheol dan kini ia melonggarkan tarikannya pada pintu tersebut, membuat tangan Jeonghan yang hampir membiru kini bisa terlepas dari sana,

"Kenapa kita harus hidup seperti ini Jeonghan? kenapa kita harus seperti ini?"

Jeonghan jatuh terduduk dan menangis, "Terimakasih, terimakasih karena membukakannya"

Perlahan suara langkah kaki kecil seakan mendekatinya, dari jauh Jeonghan dapat melihat sosok kecil tersebut adalah putranya...

Matanya berbinar penuh haru, bocah kecil berpiyama biru tersebut terlihat pucat dan pelupuk matanya digenangi air mata, perlahan-lahan ia turun dari tangga dan semakin mendekat padanya, bocah kecil tersebut segera berlari menuju arahnya..

"Eommmmmmmmmmmaa, eommmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" hiks hiks hiks

"Eomma, kenapa eomma baru kembali sekarang" Tangisnya tumpah begitu saja memeluk putra kecilnya yang kini kembali berada didalam dekapannya, Jeonghan dapat merasakan suhu panas bocah tersebut mengaliri tubuhnya seakan ia tersengat rasa panas, Jeonghan segera memeluk putranya sekuat mungkin, menciuminya berkali-kali, meluapkan rasa rindu yang dipendamnya selama ini, begitupula dengan bocah tersebut, ia memeluk eommanya seakan tidak akan membiarkan eommanya pergi lagi dari sisinya.

Pemandangan tersebut membuat seungcheol terpaku, ia hanya dapat berdiri memantung didekat pintu, seakan ia hanyalah sosok asing diantara kedua orang tersebut, ingatan masalalu berputar begitu saja seakan sebuah film lama yang hampir dilupakannya, semua yang pernah ia lakukan pada wanita tersebut, semua kata-kata yang pernah ia ucapkan seakan kembali kepadanya dan menohoknya keras, ia hanya dapat berdiri mematung melihat seberapa besar rasa cinta yang dimiliki putranya terhadap Jeonghan dan bagaimana Jeonghan mencintai putranya yang bahkan bukan darah dagingnya sendiri, pemandangan dua orang yang begitu mengharukan tersebut menyadarkannya tentang siapa sosok wanita itu dan seberapa besar pengaruh wanita tersebut terhadap putranya..

sekarang bagaimana bisa ia memisahkan keduanya lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

RIVIEW JUSEYO...^^/

.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THAT MY FAULT**

 **Cast :**

Seventeen Yoon Junghan/Jeonghan (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Choi Seung Cheol/SCoups (man) - (Junhui & Jeonghan husband)

Seventeen Wen Junhui/Jun (women) - (Seungcheol wife)

Seventeen Lee Chan/Dino (man) - (Seungcheol & Junhui son)

 **Nb : untuk Lee Chan/Dino namanya berubah menjadi Choi Chan Hui**

Seventeen Jeon Won Woo/Wonwoo (man) - (Jeonghan angel)

Exo Kim Min Seok/Xiumin (women) – (Seungcheol mother)

Seventeen Kwon Soonyoung/Hoshi (man) - (Seungcheol bestfriend)

Seventeen Lee Jihoon/Woozi (women) - (Seungcheol bestfriend)

Nu'est Kang Dong Ho/Baekho (man) - (Jeonghan father)

 **Nb : untuk Kang Dong Ho/Baekho namanya berubah menjadi Yoon Dong Ho**

Nu'est Choi Min Ki/Ren (women) - (Jeonghan mother)

Seventeen Hong Jisoo/Joshua (man) - (Jeonghan Ex Boyfriend)

Seventeen Kim Ming Gyu/Mingyu (man) - (Jeonghan bestfriend)

Seventeen Boo Seung Kwan/Seungkwan (women) - (Jisoo step sister)

Seventeen Seo Myung Ho/The8 (man) - (Jeonghan brother)

 **Nb : untuk Seo Myung Ho/The8 namanya berubah menjadi Yoon Myungho**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Jeonghan menggendong tubuh kecil putranya dan perlahan-lahan menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamar tidur Channie, berusaha untuk mendapatkan sedikit privasi untuknya serta menjauh dari Seungcheol. Diruangan yang redup tersebut, Jeonghan memeluk tubuh kecil putranya berusaha membuat Channie nyaman berada di dalam dekapannya sambil sesekali bercanda akan hal kecil, rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia bisa memeluk putranya seerat ini..

"Eomma tidak akan meninggalkan Channie lagi kan?"

"Channie tidak mau lagi berpisah dengan Eomma, Eomma tidak boleh pergi lagi dari Channie…"

"Omo, benarkah? Benarkah putra kecil Eomma ini sangat merindukan Eommanya? Coba Eomma lihat, eummm sepertinya Channie baik-baik saja tanpa Eomma, wajah Channie tidak menunjukkan bahwa Channie sedih tidak ada Eomma" Jeonghan ingin sedikit menjahili putranya dan sepertinya apa yang ia lakukan berhasil karena wajah Channie terlihat kesal sekarang..

"Saat Eomma tidak ada, Channie benar-benar takut Eomma tidak akan kembali, ditelevisi jika seorang ibu pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkan keluarganya maka berarti orang tuanya akan berpisah. Channie tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada kita" Channie memandang Jeonghan ingin memastikan ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukkan Eommanya, namun Jeonghan justru tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat Channie keatas tubuhnya, memeluknya terus seperti itu dan enggan melepaskan Channie dari rangkulannya, bahkan ketika Channie meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan.

"Eomma Channie sedang sakit, jangan memeluk Channie sekuat ini.."

"Aaaaaaa, Eomma…." Channie terus merengek-rengek, namun hal tersebut justru membuat Jeonghan tertawa lebih lepas.

"Baru beberapa hari Eomma tinggal, anak Eomma bahkan sudah menonton banyak drama televisi, apa hanya itu yang Channie lakukan sejak Eomma pergi eoh?"

.

.

Kini Jeonghan menepuk-nepuk pundak kecil Channie berusaha membuatnya tertidur, sambil sesekali menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur untuknya..

"Eomma..." Channie berbalik dan memutarkan tubuhnya hingga menyampingi Jeonghan, ia menggenggam lengan baju Eommanya, terlihat takut untuk bertanya

"Eomma..., Channie sangat sayang eomma tapi Channie juga sayang Appa, Channie tidak tau harus bagaimana jika Eomma dan Appa tidak ada, jadi bisakah Channie memiliki keduanya?, Channie tidak ingin melihat Eomma menangis tapi Channie juga tidak bisa membiarkan Eomma pergi dari Channie, jadi Channie harus bagaimana?, Channie bingung Eomma, Channie juga tidak suka melihat Appa marah pada Eomma tapi Channie juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bisakah Eomma tetap bertahan disisi Channie dan kita bertiga tetap hidup bersama..."

Jeonghan yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Channie berusaha menguatkan hati putranya,

"Kenapa Channie berfikir seperti itu?, apa Eomma pernah bilang Eomma akan meninggalkan Channie dan Appa?, Channie tau, terkadang orang dewasa butuh waktu sendirian untuk berfikir dan hal itulah yang sedang Appa dan Eomma lakukan, tapi bukan berarti Appa dan Eomma tidak akan bersama lagi, sekarang Channie mungkin belum bisa memahaminya, tapi yang harus Channie ketahui dan ingat adalah bahwa Appa dan Eomma sangat menyayangi Channie, selain itu Channie tidak perlu menghawatirkan apapun lagi, Channie mengerti apa yang Eomma katakan?"

"Mengerti Eomma"

"Sekarang jangan memikirkan hal buruk lagi nee, Appa dan Eomma akan berbaikan dan kita bertiga akan tetap tingal bersama dirumah ini, maafkan Eomma karena sudah pergi meninggalkan Channie dan membuat Channie jatuh sakit seperti ini, tapi sekarang Eomma sudah kembali bukan? Jadi Channie tidak perlu takut atau khawatir lagi, Channie itu adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga untuk Eomma, Eomma tidak akan takut kehilangan apapun selama Channie bersama Eomma, Eomma akan tetap berada disisi Channie tidak perduli pada apapun yang akan Eomma hadapi nantinya, sekarang Channie tidur nee, Channie harus segera sembuh, Channie anak yang baik bukan? dan anak baik harus?"

"Mendengarkan ucappan Eommanya bukan?"

"Tentu saja!, Wah ternyata anak Eomma masih cukup pintar rupanya, hahahaha"

Channie terlihat lebih tenang sekarang, perlahan-lahan ia mencoba menutup kedua matanya sambil sesekali memainkan rambut panjang Jeonghan yang terkadang tanpa sengaja menutupi permukaan wajahnya, rasanya sakit yang ia derita seakan terangkat begitu saja ketika ia bersama ibunya. Sementara Jeonghan kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil Channie, berusaha membuat putranya segera tertidur..

"Eomma..."

"Eum,"

"Apa Eomma bahagia bersama Appa?"

Jeonghan merasa tubuhnya seakan membeku sekarang, sebuah pertayaan yang tidak pernah ingin didengarnya kini malah terucap begitu saja dari bibir putranya, Jeonghan memandang wajah kecil itu dengan begitu banyak luka dihatinya, "bahagiakah ia bersama Seungcheol ?", sebuah pertanyaan yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak berani menanyakannya pada dirinya sendiri, hatinya meringis sakit sekarang, seakan ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin hingga suaranya mengilang dan air matanya mengering hingga ia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi menangisi pria tersebut, namun wajah polos Channie yang kini berada disisinya sekali lagi harus membuat Jeonghan menelan rasa pahit itu untuk dirinya sendiri, Jeonghan mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam dan tersenyum pada bocah kecil itu,,

"Tentu saja, jika Eomma tidak bahagia bersama Appa, kami tidak akan memilikimu"...

"Apa itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Channie?"

"Tentu saja, Channie sayang Eomma.."

"Eomma juga mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Channie sudah tertidur, Jeonghan segera menutupinya dengan selimut dan perlahan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Rasa sakit di telapak tangannya yang sejak tadi berusaha ia sembunyikan dari Channie sekarang begitu menyakitinya, Jeonghan bisa melihat ada tanda biru keunguan di belahan telapak tangannya, ia hanya bisa mengenggam erat telapak tangannya berusaha menahan tagis dan rasa nyeri yang kini dideritanyaa. Dari sini ia bisa melihat bahwa Seungcheol sedang duduk dedepan televisi, Jeonghan pun perlahan-lahan mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan Seungcheol dan keluar dari pintu belakang rumahnya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, disaat ia merasa kecewa dan begitu sedih ia akan selalu duduk ditempat ini, dan disinilah Jeonghan berada sekarang, disebuah kursi tepat dihalaman belakang rumahnya.

Jeonghan menekuk kedua kakinya keatas kursi dan menundukan wajahnya diantara kedua kaki, air matanya menetes perlahan-lahan, sebuah rasa sakit yang bahkan ia sendiri sudah tidak mampu lagi merasakannya, hanya air matanya yang terus menerus mengalir tumpah membasahi wajahnya, kata-kata Channie tadi benar-benar memukulnya..

"Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini..." Jeonghan menangisi dirinya sendiri, rasanya jika ia bisa mengeluh maka ia hanya ingin mengeluhkan semuanya kepada Tuhan, Apa Tuhan begitu tidak mengasihinya sehingga ia tidak pernah membiarkan Jeonghan merasa bahagia sedikitpun, apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga Tuhan menghukumnya seperti ini, namun rasanya terlalu egois untuk menyalahkan sang pencipta hanya karena luka yang dideritanya, sekarang ia hanya berharap setidaknya Tuhan akan mengambil hatinya sehingga ia menjadi tidak peka lagi akan rasa sakit ini.

.

.

Sementara itu seorang pria sejak tadi terus memperhatikan Jeonghan dari jendela tingkat dua rumahnya, pria itu mengambil handphonenya dan segera mengetikkan beberapa angka sehingga membuat ponsel yang sejak tadi berada dikantung celana Jeonghan bedering, dengan malas Jeonghan mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut dan mengangkatnya..

"Apa kau hanya akan menangis seperti itu?"

"Sampai kapan?"

Jeonghan yang bingung, segera melihat layar ponselnya lebih teliti dan ternyata nama Wonwoo yang tertera disana, Jeonghan mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya

"Kau tidak mau menjawabku?"

"Baiklah bangun dan temui aku didepan rumahmu, aku akan segera turun sekarang!"

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?, hei..."

"Temui saja, atau aku yang akan masuk kehalaman rumahmu dan menemuimu ditempat kau duduk sekarang, pria brengsek itu pasti ada disana bukan?"

Suara derap langkah terus terdengar samar-samar dari suara ponsel tersebut, dengan malas Jeonghan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju halaman depan, dari kejauhan terlihat ada sesosok bayangan pria bertubuh tegap datang menghampirinya dangan sebuah sweater dan perlengkapan p3k ditangannya,,

"Ayo jalan-jalan sebentar" Wonwoo menarik tangan Jeonghan dan berusaha membuatnya bergerak, namun Jeonghan melepaskan genggaman tangan itu

"Apa aku terlalu mudah untukmu? kau fikir aku wanita seperti apa?"

"Won Woo berbalik menatap Jeonghan dan mengangkat tangan Jeonghan yang satunya, "Kau wanita yang sedang terluka dan butuh diobati, kau wanita yang sedang sakit dan membutuhkan teman, atau mungkin aku harus menyebutmu wanita bodoh yang tidak pernah bisa melihat kenyataan!"

Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan tajam, ia menarik Jeonghan sekali lagi dan kali ini Jeonghan bergerak mengikutinya, air matanya kembali mengalir, menetes membasahi jalanan malam yang dilewatinya, seolah-olah air mata itu menjadi jejak atas kesedihannya yang tidak pernah berakhir. Wonwoo berbalik dan mendapati Jeonghan yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan butiran-butiran air mata yang terus jatuh membasahi kedua mata cantiknya.

"Sudah kubilangkan kau wanita bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat kenyataan, apa aku salah sekarang? Cuaca sedang sangat dingin, kau harus kenakan sweatermu, ini pakailah..." Wonwoo memakaikan sweater tersebut menutupi pundak Jeonghan, sambil sesekali terus berceloteh..

"Sampai kapan kau akan menagis eoh, air matamu bisa membeku dan kau bisa terkena flu"

Jeonghan hanya diam saja mendengarkan celotehan Wonwoo atau mungkin ia sama sekali tidak mendengarnya, karena saat ini Jeonghan tengah sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri..

.

.

Sesampainya ditaman komplek perumahan mereka, Wonwoo mencari sebuah tempat yang sedikit hangat didekat lampu-lampu taman yang mengelilingi tempat duduk mereka,

"Aku rasa disini cukup hangat, kita tidak bisa pergi lebih jauh karena kita berjalan kaki"

"Sini coba kulihat tanganmu..."

"Kau kenapa, dia melukaimu lagi, jangan bairkan tanganmu membiru seperti ini, darahmu bisa membeku. Kau seorang ibu kan?, bagaimana kau bisa mengabaikan hal-hal kecil seperti ini hah, bagaimana jika anak itu menanyakannya"

"Channie, namanya Channie"

"Baiklah Channie, bagaimana jika Channie menanyakan tanganmu, apa kau bisa menjawabnya?" Wonwoo mengoleskan salap dipergelangan tangan Jeonghan, dan memberikan krim penghilang rasa nyeri diarea yang membiru, sebelum akhirnya ia membungkus telapak tangan Jeonghan dengan perban.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? aku akan mendengarkannya" Wonwoo menatap wanitanya sedih, jika saja wanita ini belum memiliki sebuah ikatan pernikahan, tentu Wonwoo akan dengan senang hati menjadi pelindung bagi wanita tersebut..

"tidak ada yang harus dikatakan, kau sudah tau semuanya kan"

"Bagaimana tanganmu bisa seperti ini, terjepit?"

"Begitulah, sebuah hadiah yang kudapatkan untuk bertemu putraku"

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya, membayangkan rasa nyeri yang dialami Jeonghan..

"Kau bertemu Channie?"

"Eum dia sakit...dan aku harus berada disisinya"

"Lalu Seungcheol menghadiahimu sebuah jepitan?"

"Sudahlah, ini kehidupan rumah tanggaku, tidak seharusnya aku berada ditempat seperti ini, terimakasih banyak Jeon Won Woo, aku menghargai kebaikanmu" Jeonghan tersenyum pada Won Woo dan beranjak pergi, namun Won Woo dengan sigap menarik tubuh Jeonghan dan memeluknya, Jeonghan bisa merasakan bahwa ada ketulusan dari setip perlakuan yang ditunjukkan Wonwoo padanya,,

"Tinggalkan pria itu dan aku akan berada disisimu, sulit rasanya melihatmu seperti ini Jeonghan, berhentilah.. tidakkah kau lelah berada disisinya"

Diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang pria tentu membuat Jeonghan merasa dihargai sebagai seorang wanita, namun rasanya tidak ada yang harus dilakukannya lagi, Jeonghan melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo perlahan dan menatap Wonwoo lama, ia menyentuh kedua pipi Wonwoo berusaha memfokuskan tatapan Wonwoo untuk menatap kedua matanya...

"Wonwoo... dengarkan aku"

"Kau pria yang baik, temukanlah wanita yang tepat untukmu bukan seseorang sepertiku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti, Channie berada disisinya, dia nyawa untukku. tidak perduli sesakit apa ia akan memperlakukanku bahkan jika ia menusukku dengan pisau sekalipun aku tetap tidak akan bisa pergi, aku telah berjanji pada putraku!"

DWARRRRRRR!

Bagai tersengat petir, Wonwoo hanya bisa terpaku menatap kepergian Jeonghan yang perlahan menjauh darinya...

.

.

Tanpa Jeonghan sadari kini ia telah berada didepan rumahnya, dengan langkah pasti Jeonghan memasuki rumah itu melewati pintu belakang tempat ia keluar tadi dan ia bisa melihat Seungcheol sudah menunggunya ditangga, ia duduk dianak tangga pertama dan menatap Jeonghan..

"Sudah pulang?"

"Maafkan aku, tidak pergi tanpa memberitahumu"

"Berikan tanganmu.."

Jeonghan menunjukkan tangannya pada Seungcheol, namun Seungcheol menggeleng dan meminta Jeonghan memperlihatkan tangan satunya lagi, dengan ragu Jeonghan menunjukkannya pada Seungcheol

"Kau sudah mengobatinya?, baguslah kalau begitu, jadi Channie tidak perlu melihat akibat dari kecerobohanmu"

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol nanar, namun kemudian ia hanya tersenyum dan segera naik ketangga, namun Seungcheol memanggilnya

"Ayo bicara!"

.

.

Disinilah mereka berdua berada sekarang, duduk berhadapan diruang makan dengan cahaya redup yang menerangi keduanya, Jeonghan tertunduk menunggu kata-kata apa lagi yang akan keluar dari bibir Seungcheol..

"Jika kau akan tinggal disini maka kau harus mengikuti peraturan yang kubuat, peraturannya sangatlah sederhana, jika kau akan tinggal disini maka kau tidak boleh lagi pergi dari sini apapun yang terjadi, tapi jika kau pergi maka tidak ada tempat bagimu untuk kembali lagi, aku akan membawa Channie pergi dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya"

"Kedua aku tidak suka melihat kau keluar dimalam hari seperti itu"

"Dan yang ketiga ayo perlahan-lahan membiarkan Channie tau mengenai Junhui, ia harus tau siapa ibunya"

Jeonghan tampak terkejut mendengar persyaratan ketiga yang diajukan Seungcheol

"apa maksudmu, lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku tidak bisa menyetujui hal itu! Bagaimana jika Channie berhenti memanggilku eomma?"

"Itu urusanmu, tapi kau tidak bisa menolak kenyataan jika kau memang bukan ibunya"

"Bagaimanapun hanya ada dua pilihan, jika kau setuju kau tingal dan jika kau tidak setuju kau bisa pergi!"

Cih,,haha Jeonghan menertawai dirinya sendiri

.

.

setalah tertawa cukup lama kini Jeonghan kembali terdiam

.

.

Nada suara Jeonghan kini merendah serendah mungkin, menyiratkan kesedihan disetiap nadanya, ia menatap Seungcheol nanar

"Seungcheol..."

"Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku sedikit saja" Jeonghan kembali menatap Seungcheol mencoba menemukan kebenaran itu disana

"Pernahkah kau merasa kasihan padaku?" Jeonghan berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar air mata nya tidak kembali tumpah untuk pria itu

"Atau pernahkah kau merasa perduli padaku?, Seungcheol tolong jawab aku, kesalahan apa yang sudah kuperbuat hingga kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, apa aku yang memintanya Seungcheol? Apa aku yang membuat Junhui meninggal ? apa aku yang meminta pernikahan ini ? Apa aku yang meminta Channie dari sisimu? Apa kesalahanku Seungcheol sehingga kau tega memperlakukanku seperti ini? dan apa yang sudah diperbuat Eommaku hingga kau tega bersikap seperti itu dihadapannya Seungcheol, dia ibuku, kau juga punya seorang ibu bukan, lalu bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan seorang ibu seperti itu?, bisakah kau jawab aku Seungcheol"

Jeonghan masih mencoba mengendalikan emosinya, sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menahan semuanya..

"Kau tidak mencintaiku kan, aku tau itu tapi aku masih mencintaimu, kau tidak menganggap keberadaanku kan, tapi aku masih memperdulikanmu, entah berapa banyak wanita yang mungkin sudah bersamamu, tapi aku masih berada disini dan hanya menjadi istrimu, lalu dimana lagi letak kesalahanku Seungcheol..."

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja hah!" Kini Jeonghan menangis sepuasnya,,

"Aku harus bagaimana Seungcheol, aku harus bagaimana agar kau mengerti?, Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan, kenapa kau hanya diam saja ?" Hiks hiks hiks, Jeonghan menangis hingga seakan bibirnya kelu tidak tau harus mengucapkan apapun lagi, sementara Seungcheol terus menunduk...

Lama sudah Jeonghan menunggu jawaban dari Seungcheol namun Seungcheol hanya diam saja, karna nyatanya ia juga tidak tau harus menjawab apa, ia juga tidak tau mengapa ia bisa membenci Jeonghan hingga sebesar ini, tapi ketika Jeonghan bertanya ia juga tidak tau harus berkata apa, sehingga hal itu selalu membuat ia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, dan Jeonghanlah yang selalu menjadi pelampiasan dari amarahnya.

"Baiklah, begini saja, kau tidak punya jawabanya bukan? Aku juga sudah sangat lelah. Jika kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai, menikahlah dengannya, kau memiliki restuku untuk itu, selama kau tidak membawa wanita itu kerumah ini maka kau bebas melakukan apapun bersamanya, temukan seseorang yang dapat menggantikan posisi Junhui dan berbahagialah bersamanya" Kini Jeonghan tersenyum dengan sangat tulus pada Seungcheol,,

"Lalu kau?"

"Biarkan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, aku juga ingin tau bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh seseorang, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu selamanya Seungcheol, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu, aku bahkan tidak tau lagi siapa diriku sekarang ini"...

"Baiklah...,kita akan mencobanya"

"Eummm, kita akan mencobanya" Jeonghan tersenyum penuh arti pada Seungcheol,,

.

.

"Sekarang bisakah kau memelukku..."

Seungcheol bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Jeonghan,

"Kemarilah..", Kini Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan yang terduduk dengan posisi ia berdiri menghadap Jeonghan, Jeonghan menangis sekeras-kerasnya didalam pelukan Seungcheol, berusaha meluapkan semua emosi yang dipendamnya selama ini, berusaha menyalurkan segenap perasaan yang ia miliki selama ini agar Seungcheol mampu merasakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini dan inilah pelukan pertama mereka sepanjang usia pernikahan yang sudah mereka jalani. Untuk pertama kalinya pula Seungcheol merasa apa yang disetujuinya tadi merupakan suatu kesalahan yang akan ia sesali nantinya.

.

.

.

.

"Seungcheol, bisakah kita kembali menjadi seorang teman seperti dulu?"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Entah atas dasar apa, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol terbangun dipagi hari dalam keadaan saling berpelukan dan menghadap satu sama lain, entah karena mereka terlalu larut dalam perpisahan mereka atau entah karena sebuah penyesalan yang selalu saja daatng dalam keadaan cukup terlambat..

Jeonghan melepaskan pelukan Seungcheol dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya lalu pergi kekamar Channie, sementara Seungcheol yang merasa aneh dengan apa yang terjadi pagi ini lebih memilih untuk pergi mandi dan kemudian duduk dimeja makan untuk sarapan sebelum akhirnya pergi bekerja, ia sudah cukup lama mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya..

Seungcheol memperhatikan semua tingkah laku Jeonghan dan mendapati Jeonghan bersikap biasa saja seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka, mereka makan dimeja yang sama, Jeonghan menyuapi Channie dan memberinya obat, lalu membawa tas kerja Seungcheol dan mengantarnya hingga ke garasi bersama Channie, wanita itu terlihat sangat ceria hari ini dan seperti telah kehilangan beban yang sangat besar dari hidupnya, hal ini justru membuat Seungcheol khawatir,,

"Apa dia baik-baik saja fikirnya..."

Dikantor Seungcheol merasa tidak tenang sama sekali, ia pun memutuskan untuk menelvon kerumah dan kebetulan Channie lah yang mengangkat telvon tersebut..

"Anyenghaseyo,,"

"Anyeonghaseyo Chagii..."

"Apppaaaa,," Channie berteriak sangat keras

"Tumben sekali apa menelvon, ada apa?"

"Eum,, Appa hanya merindukan Channie, Channie sedang apa?"

"Channie sedang bermain bersama Eomma dan Ajushii"

"Ajushiii? siapa yang Channie maksud, Appa tidak mengerti,,"

"Entahlah, Channie juga lupa namanya, Appa sudah dulu ya, Channie ingin makan ice crem bersama Ajushi"

"Appa selamat bekerja nee, Saranghaeyoo Appa, Chu..."

 _Tut tut tut tut tut ,_ Channie memutuskan Sambungan telvonnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

RIVIEW JUSEYO... ^_^

.

.

.

.

siip lagi-lagi selesai nulis langsung publish hahahahaha, maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, dan tolong yg riview kasi masukan donk jangan isi riviewnya cuma "Next thor lanjut ya, ditunggu next chapternya, ahhh lanjut lanjut", rasanya sedih baca riview yang kayak begituan jd males juga kan updatenya, jd ya gini nih updatenya dua bulan sekali, abis respon nya gak asik sih,,,

eh uri seventeen mau comeback loh, rasanya ga sabar nunggu tgl 25 april, cihuyyyy Jeonghan Wonwoo Scoup Mingyu Dino Hoshi noona mencintaimu :D kkkk


End file.
